


Safe and Sound

by pl2363



Category: Transformers AU - Fandom, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mentions of sparklings, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial murderer, Sexual Confusion, Sticky Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, robot gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl2363/pseuds/pl2363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker and Sideswipe end up in Praxus, colliding their world with Prowl's, and everything changes for all of them.  </p><p>Set in pre-war, G1/IDW/AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swimming in a Flood

**Author's Note:**

> Based in an idea from a discussion with a friend about how twins might be treated in Cybertronian society and I sort of went off on all sorts of head canon fun from there. 
> 
> “What can I do?  
> The river's overrun  
> We're swimming in a flood, you know?  
> I thought I felt your touch  
> But the water's rising up”
> 
> \- Passion Pit, ‘Swimming in a Flood’

_Pre-war Praxus-_

The room brimmed with the elite of Praxus, drinking high grade, chatting, socializing. Prowl sat in the corner, slowly nursing his own serving of high grade, watching them. He felt like an outsider here, and for all intents and purposes, he was. The only reason he was even attending this wealthy mech's soirée was out of respect for his uncle's invitation.

His uncle had taken him in at young age, shortly after his creators died in an accident. From the outside no one would know that Prowl was from some very old family money. He worked hard, and paid his own way when he reached adulthood. His uncle would have happily given Prowl anything he wanted, but it was important to him to make a life that was all his own and he loved his job as lead investigator for the law enforcement of Praxus.

"Prowl, you'll never find your bond mate sitting in the corner. You need to circulate!" His uncle said as he walked up with an almost empty container of high grade in hand. By the slightly elongated pronunciation of his words, Prowl surmised his uncle was already quite drunk.

"I'm happy with my life as it is," Prowl replied. "I don't need a bond mate."

"Everyone needs a bond mate! It's part of living life!" His uncle grinned then took a long sip of what was left of his drink.

"Interesting advice coming from a mech who has yet to bond himself," Prowl replied with a half-smile.

"Oh, I've looked. High and low. Looking even now," he said gesturing the room full of mechs. "Just haven't found the one that gives my spark that thrilling flutter, yet. I will, though! And you will, too. But first!" His uncle pulled on Prowl's arm. "First you must circulate! Make your way toward the fountain..." His uncle leaned in close. "The twins, Turbo and Speedster, are over there. _Twins_... I'm much too old for them, but you're in the perfect age range, my lad."

Not wanting to offend him, Prowl heaved a sigh and got to feet. "I'll say hello, uncle."

Twins were regarded with the high respect and honored members of Praxian society. Desired for their rarity, and coveted as bond mates to create trine bonds. Unfortunately, high regard often translated to money buying them whatever they wanted, and a having mechs constantly dote on them. In Prowl's experience most twins were spoiled, self-centered brats.

Approaching the pair his uncle wanted him to meet, he saw they were twin Praxians, matching colors of blues and silvers. Striking to look at no doubt, but Prowl was never one to succumb to outside appearances. If he were truly looking for someone or ones to share his life with, they also had to give his spark that flutter, just like his uncle was looking for.

"Look, brother, an enforcer to break up the party," one said to the other, elbowing his twin.

Snickering, the other looked Prowl up and down as he came to a stop in front of them. "Perhaps he could cuff us and show us a good time?"

His hope to finally meet a set of twins who were not spoiled slipped away. Heaving a sigh through his intakes, he extended his hand, giving firm shakes to each twin. "My name is Prowl, and my uncle thought it would be nice if I introduced myself."

"I'm Turbo, and this is Speedster. Your uncle, huh?" Turbo smirked.

"Yes. My uncle, Möbius," Prowl replied.

Both twins' optics brightened. "That's your uncle?" They asked in unison. Clearly they were spilt spark twins. Their appearance and their linked speech, indicators of spilt sparking.

"Yes. It was nice to meet you, and now I'll leave you to enjoy the party," Prowl replied.

"Don't go yet," Turbo said, taking hold of Prowl's right arm.

"Yes, we apologize for being so rude," Speedster added as he grasped Prowl's left forearm.

Turbo put on a pouted frown. "As twins, we get hit on so often."

"It's our natural defense to keep unwanted mechs from us," Speedster finished.

He knew full well he was only wanted after revealing his connection to a wealthy relation. He shook his head, extricating himself from their grasps. "I simply wanted to introduce myself. I hope you both have a nice evening."

They both looked disappointed as he pulled away. This was one of many reasons he preferred a solitary life. No complications. It was admittedly lonely, but better than the tangled mess relationships brought with them. Especially with mechs like them, only interested in wealth and nothing else.

...

_ Pre-war Rodion- _

Sideswipe barely waited for the door to their rented room to close before he pinned Sunstreaker to wall, hands groping his plating as their mouths met in a deep kiss.

Submitting to his brother, Sunstreaker felt heat rushing to his interface array. The rough, possessive way his brother behaved after they'd pulled off a con never failed to turn him on.

"You're mine," Sideswipe growled as the kiss broke.

"Always yours," Sunstreaker replied, curling his hands over his brother's shoulders and grinding his hips against him.

Sideswipe wasted no time, interface cover snapping open, revealing his already onlined spike. He leaned forward, pressing close and pushing his spike between Sunstreaker's legs, rubbing it against his closed cover.

"Open up," Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker let the cover to his own interface array open and Sideswipe grabbed his one leg, hiking it up over his hip. He fingered Sunstreaker's valve, already slicked.

"Wet because of that mech hitting on you?" Sideswipe asked, jealousy lacing his voice as he held Sunstreaker's gaze.

"Wet 'cause you were watching," Sunstreaker replied. "'Cause I knew what would happen when we were alone again."

Sideswipe pressed his face into the crook of Sunstreaker's neck, mouthing the cables, and without warning he rocked his hips upward, impaling Sunstreaker.

Sharply gasping, Sunstreaker felt his whole frame trembling with unrestrained desire for his brother.

No matter how many times they interfaced, a part of him still felt guilt and shame ripple through him. Their whole sparklinghood they'd been told to stop holding hands, stop sharing the same berth, stop touching one another so much. Told repeatedly that their attachment to one another wasn't 'right'. But how could something that wasn't right feel so amazing?

Desire burned in his fuel lines for his brother in a way he never felt for anyone else. An attraction they'd resisted once they reached adulthood but eventually couldn't control.

"Mine," Sideswipe growled, pulling back and slamming his spike deep into his quivering valve.

"Yours," Sunstreaker whimpered.

Fast and hard, Sideswipe's pace was intense, scraping Sunstreaker against the wall. A feral, possessive quality that made him feel like the center of his brother's world.

His fingers tightened their grasp on Sideswipe's plating, his valve hot, slick and trembling as he was pushed toward overloading with unrelenting force. Their lips met again, glossa twinning between open mouths.

Groaning into the kiss, Sunstreaker felt waves of pleasure radiating from between his parted legs. He was so close...

As the kiss broke, Sunstreaker whined with need. "Harder," he said, voice thin and staticky.

With sharp upward thrusts, Sideswipe drove him over the edge. Sunstreaker's mouth gaped as he shuddered with an intense overload. "Sides!" His valve tightened and quivered as rolling waves of pleasure spread through his frame.

Continuing to rock into him with a look of satisfaction, Sideswipe lost all rhythm, his thrusts becoming desperate and needy until he finally reached his own climax, spike exploding inside Sunstreaker as he cried out.

Grasping at one another, they both shivered with the small aftershocks of overload echoing through their frames.

Sunstreaker nuzzled the side of Sideswipe's helm. He felt so much love for his brother it was almost overwhelming sometimes, but he never voiced the feelings that swirled inside his spark.

"We could do that again if you wanted. You know, on the berth," Sideswipe said, chuckling.

Sunstreaker leaned back and looked into his optics. "Sure, but give me a moment to recover."

Untangling themselves, they moved to the berth. Sunstreaker laid back, and Sideswipe flopped over top of him, grinning as he wrapped an arm around his middle.

"How much was on that card we stole?" Sideswipe asked.

"Couple thousand," Sunstreaker replied.

They'd left their home citystate of Kaon, escaping mandatory orders to become 'test subjects' at the central medical facility. According to rumor, no one that entered the facility ever left there again. But in Rodion they couldn't become part of the work force without their IDs being used and that put them at risk for being sent back to Kaon. Rodion was the area between Kaon and Iacon, and the government here reported to both larger citystates.

"I don't like watching mechs hit on you," Sideswipe commented before mouthing Sunstreaker's jawline.

"Works better if I distract them," Sunstreaker replied as he ran a hand down his brother's arm.

They'd developed a system using Sunstreaker's looks to attract a target, and when he had the mark completely focused on him, Sideswipe would steal the card left on the bar to pay for their drinks. It wasn't ideal, but it helped keep them under the radar and their fuel tanks full. When they scored a card with plenty of credits they indulged in renting a room.

"You saying I can't pick up a mark?" Sideswipe asked with a smirk.

Cupping his brother's face, he warmly smiled. "You're more than capable, but I'm yellow and it's harder for me to make off with the cards."

Sideswipe hummed his agreement as he pressed closer, grinding his hips against Sunstreaker. "Ready to go again?"

Sometimes he wondered how his brother had no leftover feelings of shame about what they did. Shoving down his own guilt, Sunstreaker arched into his brother's frame. "Whenever you are."

...

Huffing air from his intakes, Chromedome shook his head at Prowl. "No offense, but I think you work too much."

Prowl didn't look up from his datapad. "I'm lead investigator. That position comes with responsibility and a lot of work."

"But you can delegate work to other officers, you know," Chromedome replied.

His doorwings twitched ever so slightly at the idea of putting his responsibilities on others. "That's not how I prefer to work."

"But all the officers are going down to the bar to hang out. You'd be building rapport with them if you came. Isn't that worth sparing a couple hours for?" Chromedome asked.

Prowl finally looked up. "Point taken, but I really need to finish reading through these reports."

Shaking his head, Chromedome sighed. "Come on, Prowl. Just _one_ hour with us.”

Tapping the edge of his datapad, Prowl frowned. He wavered, not wanting to give in, but knowing Chromedome wouldn’t be asking if he didn’t think it wasn’t important. “One hour.”

“Great! Let’s go!” Chromedome replied.

The bar was only a few blocks away from the station. The officers of his unit were all at a table in the back and waved and shouted their hellos when Prowl and Chromedome walked in. Proceeding to an offered seat, Prowl nodded ‘hello’ back and sat down.

“Wow, Prowl left his office!” Ironhide said, lifting his energon glass. “I say we celebrate this rare occasion!”

Repressing the urge to flick his doorwings in annoyance, he shook his head at them, knowing it wasn’t malicious, but a way of showing camaraderie through teasing.

“Another pitcher of high-grade over here!” Ironhide bellowed to the bartender.

He liked his officers very much, but when it came to socializing, he often felt awkward and out of place. Not too unlike being at his uncle’s parties. He was private and preferred keeping to himself. It was safer that way.

“Did Chromedome get on his knees and beg?” Highgate asked.

“Almost,” Prowl replied with a small smile as Ironhide shoved a glass of high-grade his way.

The group burst out laughing at Prowl’s comment.

“Heeeey!” Chromedome replied.

After a few minutes, the novelty of having Prowl at the table seem to fade, and they all chatted and joked around. He was content to simply sit with them, observing as he slowly sipped at his glass of high-grade.

The conversation ambled through various topics, which provided Prowl with more information about his officers and their personal lives. Chromedome was right, it was good he’d come. It seemed a couple of his officers were having a rough time at home with their respective families. He made a mental note to ease up on giving them the overnight shifts in hopes of helping lighten some of their burden.

The night wrapped up, and they all headed out of the bar, parting ways on the street. Prowl had stayed longer than the hour, but he was glad he did. He considered returning to the station, but decided to simply head home. Chromedome was right about delegating some of the work, but not for the reasons he thought. It occurred to Prowl that it might help boost the egos of those he asked to assist him. He forgot sometimes that other mechs liked to feel important and needed, even in a work setting.

Walking through the quiet streets toward his apartment, Prowl mulled over all he’d heard, but after passing a fourth couple holding hands, he vaguely frowned. Why were there so many partnered pairs out this evening?

He heard the sound of music echoing from a couple streets over, and changed direction, curious to see what was going on. The street opened up into the Crystal Square, which had been transformed with decorations and lights. There were couples everywhere, seated on the benches, walking around. Many held hands, others were cuddling close and kissing. There were various vendors tending carts, selling treats and small gift items while a band played romantic, soft-music in the middle of the square, setting the mood.

“Couple’s night,” Prowl said to himself as he glanced around. It was a festival held twice a year. One he’d read about or seen footage of on the news, but never attended.

He stood in the midst of all the happy couples, suddenly feeling more alone than ever. It was easy to live in denial, bury himself in work and pretend his life was all he wanted. But standing here, seeing so many mechs looking so happy, he couldn’t deny a part of him wished he was one of them.

…

The music in the club was loud this evening. Sunstreaker sat at the bar, fishing for a mark. They still had plenty of credits left from the last mech they’d conned, but it never hurt to bank a little extra. Somewhere on the other side of the mass of mechs on the dance floor was his brother, hiding in plain sight, his gaze undoubtedly locked on Sunstreaker. It was comforting as well as a turn on. While being hit on by random mechs was a nice ego boost, what mattered most to him, what made him feel attractive, was Sideswipe wanting him.

“Well, well, aren’t you a pretty bot…?”

Sunstreaker glanced at the mech who’d sat himself down next to him at the bar. He was an ugly shade of green with light blue accents. “Who me?”

The mech snorted a laugh. “Yeah _you_. Name’s Galvant. And you are?”

“Fairway,” Sunstreaker replied, giving his alias.

“Pretty name for a beautiful bot.” He then leaned in closer to Sunstreaker. “So tell me, how much?”

“How _much?_ ” Sunstreaker repeated back at him narrowing his optics.

“I’ll give you 100 credits to suck me dry behind the building, what do you say?” Galvant asked, learing at Sunstreaker.

“Frag you!” Sunstreaker angrily pushed his stool back and started to stalk away.

“Hey!” Galvant yelled after him over the club’s blaring music, grabbing his arm and yanking him closer. “You think I don’t know what you and your partner are pulling? How about actually earning the credits for once.”

The energon in Sunstreaker’s lines ran cold. How did this mech know? “What the frag are you talking about?”

Galvant stepped into Sunstreaker’s space, face hovering close as he spoke just loud enough for Sunstreaker to hear. “I’m an enforcer for Rodion. Now, you can either give me what I asked for behind the building or I can arrest you and your cohort.”

Clenching his dentia, Sunstreaker reluctantly nodded. “Fine,” he hissed, anger curving his mouth into a frown. He knew Sideswipe would follow them outside, and once it was two against one, it should be easy to turn the tables on him.

They proceeded out the club door, and the officer dragged Sunstreaker down an alley that ran along side the building. With a dark grin, his interface cover snapped back, and he pointed to the ground as he massaged his own spike. “On yer knees, Fairway. Gonna give you a real treat for your troubles.”

Sunstreaker clenched his fists, optics narrowing to slits. He was not scuffing up his finish for this aft. Knowing his brother would be here any second, he smiled sweetly. “I wouldn’t suck your spike for a million credits.” Fist flying, Sunstreaker sucker punched Galvant in the face.

“You fragger!” Galvant yelled out, both hands covering his face. “I think you broke my nose!”

Suddenly, Sideswipe jumped down from the roof of the building, using Galvant as a landing pad. “How dare you talk to him like that! He’s not a pleasure bot!” His brother’s fists pummeled the back of the officer’s head.

“You two are going to get locked up for life!” Galvant attempted to roll away from Sideswipe, but his brother sat his full weight down on the officer’s chest, not letting him get away and pounding his fists into his plating, leaving deep dents.

“You sick, Pit-spawned, piece of slag! I should kill you!” Sideswipe shouted.

Concerned they were making too much noise, and aware that attacking an officer, even a corrupt one, was a very bad idea, Sunstreaker grabbed his brother’s one arm. “We gotta go! _Now!_ ”

Sideswipe looked up at him with wide, overly bright optics.

“Come on!” Sunstreaker leaned back, pulling hard to get his brother to move.

Seeming to finally realize how much trouble they’d just gotten themselves into, Sideswipe quickly got to his feet, and they took off running down the alleyway.

“You two are gonna regret this!” Galvant yelled after them.

Shots rang out, pinging off the buildings around them.

They both kept running until they reached the road, where they transformed and peeled out. Sunstreaker’s spark was pulsing hard and fast. What had they just done? Beat down an enforcer? They were totally fragged.

His brother unexpectedly decelerated and pulled off the road, transforming. Following him off the roadway, Sunstreaker also transformed.

“We’re barely a kilometer away, we’ve got to keep--” Sunstreaker cut himself off when he saw energon and mech fluid coating his brother’s plating. “Sides!”

“Think one of the shots ricocheted,” Sideswipe replied, crumpling to the ground.

Panic like Sunstreaker had never felt before surged through his spark. He dropped down to his knees beside his brother, trying to locate the injury. “You need medical attention.”

“We can’t go to the medical center. You know that,” Sideswipe replied, hissing in pain.

“I’m not gonna let you die!” Sunstreaker snapped back. He scooped his brother up into his arms and got to his feet. “Isn’t there a clinic near here?”

“Don’t remember,” Sideswipe replied, a shudder rippling through his frame.

There was absolutely no time to waste.

Sunstreaker vaguely remembered seeing a sign for a small clinic around here before, and he quickly walked through the neighborhood, looking everywhere for it.

“Over there,” Sideswipe said, his voice sounding strained as he limply pointed.

Swiveling his head, he saw the decayed, rusted sign that read ‘Ratchet’s clinic’. The place didn’t even look like it was open, but Sunstreaker was desperate. Approaching the door, he frowned. “Is it closed?”

The door whooshed open, and a surprised-looking medic stood on the other side. “Was about to head home for the night.”

“He needs help. Please save him!” Sunstreaker pleaded.

With a dubious look, the medic looked at Sideswipe then frowned as he nodded. “Alright. Come on in.” He stepped back, and Sunstreaker entered. The clinic was mostly dark, and the medic flipped some switches, cycling the lighting on. “Put him down over there.”

Sunstreaker deposited his brother on the medical berth. The fear of losing him rippled through his spark, making it ache, as he looked down at him. Sideswipe’s optics were dim, and his one side was covered in his own fluids.

“Shot?” the medic asked as he shoved Sunstreaker out of the way, and began to make a cursory examination.

“Yeah,” Sunstreaker replied, fear and anger swirling inside his chest. If Sideswipe died, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill that enforcer, squeeze his spark chamber and extinguish it with his bare hands.

“Looks worse than it is.”

The medic was so blasé about his assessment, Sunstreaker gave him a pointed look.

“I’ll patch him up and refill his fluids.” The medic glanced up at Sunstreaker. “Don’t worry, I won’t let your brother die.”

Sunstreaker’s optics brightened with his surprise. He and Sideswipe were fraternal twins, so most mechs didn’t immediately pick up on the fact they were related. “How did you know…?”

“I’m the Chief Medic for the rare conditions ward at the medical center. I just run this place on the side for the mechs who _can’t_ or _won’t_ go to there.”

“So, you’re the Ratchet on the sign?” Sunstreaker asked.

“That would be me,” Ratchet replied. “Now, sit your aft down and let me fix your brother.”

Sunstreaker frowned, but did as he was told, sitting down on a nearby bench seat. He watched from the sideline as Ratchet knocked Sideswipe out with the settings on the medical-grade berth and then set to work. His hands moved quickly and methodically. It was almost mesmerizing to watch. Plating removed, lines clamped, replacement parts changed out, all done with speed and precision. He could see his brother was in very good hands.

“Tell me, how’d he get shot?” Ratchet asked as he cleaned up the splatters of fluids off Sideswipe’s plating. “Booster deal gone wrong?”

Sunstreaker grimaced. “Corrupt enforcer.”

Ratchet looked over at him, frowning. “Oh?”

Gripping the bench, Sunstreaker lowered his gaze to the floor.

“Which enforcer?” Ratchet asked.

Snorting derisively, Sunstreaker shook his head. “Like I’d tell you.”

“Galvant?”

Lifting his gaze, he stared at Ratchet. “You have a mind-reader mod or something?”

Chuckling, Ratchet shook his head. “Nah. Patched that aft up before after he tried to shake down the wrong mechs.” Finished with his brother’s repairs, Ratchet turned his attention to Sunstreaker, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked over and stared down at him. “So what’d Galvant do this time?”

“Threatened to bust us if I didn’t suck his spike,” Sunstreaker replied with a disdainful frown. “I’m _not_ a pleasure mech.”

Ratchet regarded Sunstreaker for a long moment. “Unfortunately, Galvant is connected to the government. Some uncle or something.” He then sighed air from his intakes. “Where’re you two originally from?”

“Kaon.” Sunstreaker hardened his gaze on Ratchet. “And we _aren’t_ going back there.”

“If I were from Kaon, I wouldn’t go back either.” Ratchet half-smiled. “Ever heard of Praxus?”

How had this conversation moved from a corrupt officer to the various citystates and what did one have to do with the other. “Yeah, why?”

“I’ll be right back.” Ratchet stepped out of the room, disappearing into an adjacent one.

“What the frag?” Sunstreaker muttered as he stared at the doorway. Talented medic or not, he seemed to have a circuit or two loose in his processor.

Sunstreaker stood up and moved to his brother’s side, looking over the injured area. The repair itself was very clean, the welds where the plating had been put back were barely noticeable. He gazed at Sideswipe’s offlined face after looking over the injury, feeling so incredibly relieved he’d be okay. Placing his hand on his brother’s arm, he gently petted the plating, while resisting the urge to steal a little kiss.

“I downloaded some information to this datapad for you,” Ratchet said as he reentered the room.

Snapping his arm back to his side, Sunstreaker stiffened at being caught touching his brother.

Ratchet froze, staring at him, looking very confused. “You messing with my repair or something?”

Shaking his head, Sunstreaker frowned. “No.”

“Then what’s with the guilty look on your face?” Ratchet asked.

“It’s nothing,” Sunstreaker replied.

Looking unconvinced, Ratchet suddenly frowned. “Kaon…” His expression then softened. “Must have a been hard place to be raised in being fraternal twins, hm?”

Sunstreaker gave a dismissive shrug.

“You do know it’s normal for you two, right?” Ratchet asked, canting his head.

“What are you talking about?” Sunstreaker asked, brow pinched with his own confusion.

“Being together. Being physical with one another,” Ratchet replied.

He immediately looked away, pinning his gaze on his brother’s hand as heat flared over his faceplates. “It’s not that like that.”

“Fraternal sparks are unique. Even more rare than spilt sparks. You two spent months connected to one another inside your carrier’s spark chamber. That created a bond stronger than any bondmates could ever hope to create.” Ratchet spoke in an almost reverent tone. "It's unique and unfortunately often misunderstood."

Looking back up at Ratchet, Sunstreaker searched his face for any indication he was joking, or not being serious, but he looked very genuine.

They’d been labeled freaks their entire lives. They’d only ever had each other to rely on. Done whatever it took to survive, hiding the deep love they shared from the outside world. “Our creators dumped us off at a group home. They didn’t want us. The caretakers there smacked us or worse for even holding hands when we were sparklings. Now you’re telling me it’s okay. _It’s normal?_ ” Sunstreaker’s voice rose, accusatory and angry.

Sadness touched Ratchet’s face. “In Kaon, twins, _any_ twins, are considered bad luck. I know from having cared for abused sets that were smuggled out by sympathetic mechs to the medical center here.”

Sunstreaker shook his head. “You’re full of slag.”

“I’m telling you the truth.” Ratchet cautiously moved closer, holding out the datapad. “Praxus. It’s the only citystate that offers programs to the disadvantaged, including housing. And Praxians revere twins. There you guys would be safe, and treated well.”

Swiping the datapad from Ratchet’s hand, Sunstreaker frowned. “Whatever. Just wake him up so we can go.”

“Honestly, you two are best of staying here for the night.” Ratchet patted the end of the medical berth. “I’m not judging you, so why not crawl onto the berth with him and get some rest.”

Mouth slightly gaped in shock, Sunstreaker watched Ratchet walk toward the front of his clinic, locking down the doors and setting the alarms, which made sneaking out impossible.

“So we can’t leave until you let us?” Sunstreaker asked.

Ratchet wandered toward the adjacent room, pausing at the doorway to glance back at Sunstreaker. “You can leave in the morning. Look, Galvant will have the forces out looking for you. You’re safest here for the moment. I’ll be recharging in my office if you need me.”

Resigning himself to his fate, Sunstreaker frowned as he nodded.

Once Ratchet disappeared into the other room, Sunstreaker set the datapad down on a table and crawled onto the berth, partly draping himself over his brother. He could feel Sideswipe’s plating was extra warm from his autorepair mending the welds over.

He reached over and took Sideswipe’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “This is… normal,” he whispered, trying to convince himself it was true.

The residual guilt he’d learned to live with now mixed with a hot, sharp anger. If they didn’t chose this. If they really did come into this world like this… Then why had they been treated like freaks? Beaten or punished when they were younger for something they had no control over? His understanding of the world had been flipped upside down, and he honestly didn’t know which end was up now. He sort of wished Sideswipe was online so they could talk about it.

Sighing air from his intakes, he dimmed his optics.

Thinking about it all was giving him a processor ache. Hugging himself to his brother, he realized that the only thing that ever made sense to him was how being close to Sideswipe always made him feel complete. Maybe that was all that really mattered? Frag all the afts that hurt them or judged them. He had all he needed right here.

Sunstreaker pressed a kiss to his brother's chin. "Love you," he whispered.

 


	2. Luck Holding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape and mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You could be my luck  
> Even if the sky is falling down  
> I know that we'll be safe and sound  
> We're safe and sound”  
> -Capital Cities, ‘Safe and Sound’
> 
> Just a warning, I did add 'robot gore' to the tags.

“What color...hm…” Möbius said as he stared at a chart of colors in his lap.

Prowl had accompanied his uncle to the detailing parlor. They spent what time together they could these days, and while Prowl wasn’t one for spending credits on such frivolous things, his uncle did like to indulge now and again.

“I think your color scheme is striking, uncle,” Prowl said as he sat down in the seat beside him.

“No one wears black and dark blue these days,” Möbius replied with small smile. “Perhaps a purple might look nice?” He held up the chart showing Prowl.

“If that’s what you like, then get it,” Prowl replied.

“Some fashion consultant you are,” his uncle teased.

Prowl shook his head at his uncle. “I really don’t know anything about what’s fashionable.”

“Will you let me buy you a wax while I get my colors changed?” Möbius asked. He looked at Prowl with bright optics as his doorwings perked up on his back.

For a moment, Prowl considering turning down the offer, but he could see his uncle really wanted to do this for him. “All right.”

“Excellent!” His uncle waved down the nearby parlor worker. “We’re ready for our services.”

The worker nodded, and led them from the waiting area to a back room. “Will both of you be seeking services today?”

“Yes. I will have my blue changed to this lovely shade of purple here,” Möbius said as he pointed to the chart. “And my nephew will have the full wax.”

“I’ll get you both set up right away.” The worker gestured to the two specialized parlor chairs. “Have a seat and your detailers will be here shortly.”

"Thank you." Möbius sat down on one of the parlor reclining chairs. Waving a hand at Prowl, he smiled. "Sit down, lad."

Relenting, Prowl took the other reclining chair. It was surprisingly comfortable. Sinking into it's molded shape, Prowl relaxed a little. It was always nice getting a wax done, and he hadn't indulged in this sort of service in quite some time.

"So, tell me about your dating situation. Anyone on the horizon?" Möbius asked.

"Afraid not," Prowl replied. "Work keeps me busy."

"Work,” his uncle repeated with a small frown. “I'm glad that you have such a wonderful work ethic, I really am. So please don't take this the wrong way, but you need to go out more. I go out more than you do, and I'm three times your age. Why not message your cousin? Smokescreen could show you a fabulous time."

For Prowl, his solitary life fulfilled him enough that most of the time he didn't feel lonely. If he let himself be analyzed by a psychologist, he had no doubt they'd point to his losing his parents at such a young age as being the cause behind his avoidance of relationships in adulthood.

"Maybe I will," Prowl conceded.

Möbius softly sighed air from his intakes. "I hope you do. I just want to see you happy, Prowl."

He smiled at his uncle. "I know you do."

Suddenly, Prowl's comm link buzzed. He snapped it off his hip and read the message:

_Chromedome: Murder behind the club called Felicity. See you on scene._

"Duty calling?" Möbius asked with a sad look.

Prowl sighed. "Afraid so. I'm sorry, uncle."

Möbius sat up in his chair. "Only way I'm letting you leave is if you promise to call up your cousin and go have a fun evening."

Swinging his legs off the chair, Prowl smiled and nodded. "Fair enough. I will."

...

 

Sideswipe curled closer to his brother in the berth not quite ready to online his optics yet. A dull ache over the plating on his right side reminded him of the previous evening: the enforcer that wanted Sunstreaker to suck his spike, the beat down, the shot that hit him--he stiffened. They went to a clinic. That was the last thing he remembered... Optics flaring on, he glanced around. Sure enough, they were still in the clinic.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe hissed in a loud whisper, jabbing him in the side.

Sunstreaker groaned, batting at him. "Knock it off, Sides."

"Sunny!" Sideswipe whispered again. "Why are you in the berth with me?"

Ignoring him, Sunstreaker rolled so his back was to Sideswipe.

“Have you lost your mind?” Sideswipe asked, panic gripping his spark. What if that medic saw? What would he think? What would he do? Sideswipe shook his brother. “Sunny!” he whispered. “Get out of the berth before he sees us.”

"Too late for that," Ratchet said emerging from his office.

Mortified, Sideswipe stared at the medic with overly bright optics. “I-It’s not what it looks like,” he stammered.

Ratchet shook his head at him, half-smiling. “Oh? Because, as I already informed your sibling, it’s perfectly normal for you two to engaged in a physical relationship.”

“What? No way! I don’t know what he told you, but it’s not like that.” Sideswipe forced a laugh to cover for his nervousness as he sat up.

Sunstreaker shifted to lie on his back and finally onlined his optics. “It is like that.”

“Sunny!” Sideswipe punched him hard in the arm.

“Don’t dent your brother. You guys don’t have a lot of time to get to the border, and I don’t want to waste it fixing him,” Ratchet said as he wandered over to the side of the berth. “Look, like I explained last night, fraternal twins have a spark bond. I promise you aren’t doing anything wrong. You’ve been uneducated about your particular spark condition.” Ratchet picked up the datapad Sunstreaker left on the table, and snapped a datadisc into the side slot. “I’m putting some information about your sparks on here. Read it when you reach Praxus.”

“Praxus?” Sideswipe asked.

“If you two want a fair shot a life, that’s where you need to go,” Ratchet replied.

Sunstreaker sat himself up. “What did you mean we only have limited time to get to the border?”

Sideswipe felt like his processor was overheating. Normal? Escape? Praxus? What the frag happened while he was offlined?

“The enforcers’ shift change is in half an hour. Galvant will be forced to come in along with his cronies on the force. That’ll give you about an hour, tops, to get over the border and into Iacon before the next shift cycles back out onto the streets. After you make it to Iacon, you’ll need to take a transport to the Grand Bridge that leads to Praxus.” Ratchet finished the upload to the datapad, removing his disc and handing it to Sunstreaker.

“Two transport tickets? We don’t have that kind of credits on us,” Sunstreaker replied. “Slag, I doubt we have enough to pay you for fixing up Sides.”

“No charge for fixing him, and here,” Ratchet reached into his subspace pocket, pulling out a card with credits and holding out to Sunstreaker. “This should cover two tickets.”

“Why in the name of Primus do you want to help us? You don’t know us,” Sideswipe asked. He was dubious, untrusting of a mech they’d only met the night before.

Ratchet’s gaze softened as he looked at Sideswipe. “Everyone deserves a chance at life. From where I stand, you two are lucky to be alive at this point. No one should have their lives ruined just because they were created differently.”

Sunstreaker subspaced the card and the datapad. “Thanks for everything.”

Smiling, Ratchet patted Sunstreaker’s arm. “You guys will repay me by getting the frag out of this place and starting over.”

Sideswipe frowned, his mind racing as he tried to process it all. Fingers brushed over his, and he looked down. Sunstreaker took hold of his hand and squeezed. “Feeling up to a race across Rodion?”

Locking gazes with his brother, he nodded. “Yeah. We’ve got no other options, really.”

They both slid off the berth to stand. Ratchet blocked Sideswipe from heading to door, inspecting his repair. “It’s healing up nicely. Make sure you’re getting enough energon and rest so your autorepair finishes mending the welds.”

Sideswipe half-smiled. “Okay and, ah, thanks.”

It was strange having someone actually care about them. Especially someone they didn’t even know. While Sideswipe didn’t entirely trust this mech, he had to admit it felt nice not to be treated like the goo stuck to someone’s pede for once.

“Go on, now. Get out of here,” Ratchet said as he walked over and disengaged the security alarm.

The door slid open, and Sunstreaker headed out the door. Sideswipe smiled at Ratchet and followed his brother outside. They had to cross Rodion quickly and not be caught. This was going to be tricky.

“Take Fhloston Paradise Road. That’s the furthest from the enforcer station,” Ratchet called out to them.

“Alright, Thanks,” Sunstreaker replied.

Sideswipe locked gazes with his brother. “This is all really happening, right? I didn’t suffer a fried processor and got stuck in some weird dream?”

“Yeah it’s real, and it’s not over,” Sunstreaker replied, a look of worry flickering over his face.

“We’re survivors. We’ll be alright,” Sideswipe said in a reassuring voice as he slapped his brother’s shoulder.

Sunstreaker nodded. “We better get going.”

…

“Gruesome,” Chromedome said as he squatted down beside the body to inspect it. “Looks like the spark was snuffed out.”

Prowl frowned. Walking around the body, he noticed small holes drilled in various locations. “Holes in each thigh, each elbow joint, and his interface array.”

Chromedome glanced down. “What? Why would anyone do that?”

“Why does anyone murder?” Prowl countered as he squatted down. Putting on his eye piece, he closely examined a hole in the elbow. “Looks like it penetrated the main fluid line.”

“You know, for a murder it’s not too messy.” Chromedome got to his feet and glanced around the alleyway. “Secluded area, no one around to hear anything.”

“Behind a busy club, after work hours,” Prowl added as he took off his eye piece. He let his gaze settle on the victim’s face, whose mouth was gaped in his last moments of agony. “He might have been a patron of the club.”

“Guess that means we should interview the owner, huh?” Chromedome asked.

“Yes.” Prowl stood back up. He found the lack of fluid around the drilled holes curious. Why hadn’t this mech bled out? He’d have to wait for the autopsy, but he suspected this mech had been drained of all his energon and mech fluid.

Looking up, he saw Chromedome disappear around the corner of the alley. Prowl canted his head at the deceased mech. “I will catch your killer. I promise.”

…

::He wasn’t kidding when he called it the ‘Great Bridge’, :: Sideswipe commed on their private frequency.

::I think that’s it’s official name, but yeah, it’s huge, :: Sunstreaker replied.

They’d made it to the border without incident and made their way to the nearest transport station. The card Ratchet gave them was loaded with credits, almost 10,000. Enough to cover their tickets across Iacon on the express transport, and then some. Sunstreaker knew the extra was to make sure they didn’t skip having their energon, which they were prone to doing when their funds were running low. Between the card they stole and what was left on the gifted one, they should be all set for at least a month once they reached Praxus.

The bridge they drove on was a suspended highway that crossed the gulf between Iacon’s farthest edge and Praxus. The view was spectacular. Two large city states bordering each side, looking so different in architecture.

Sunstreaker wanted this to be the life change he and his brother so desperately needed. Surviving was how they’d always existed. Hand to mouth, relying on only each other. The idea they could have a real home or that they might even land jobs that didn’t require hard labor had a small part of him excited. His more pragmatic side reminded him it would only be real once they were there, though.

:: Primus, Sunny! Slow down for your wounded brother, will ya? :: Sideswipe said.

:: Just want to get there, sorry. :: Sunstreaker hadn’t realized he’d started speeding, and slowed back down his brother’s pace.

:: Whoa! Look at the gate. Fancy, :: Sideswipe commented as they started down the final stretch toward Praxus.

A flutter of worry touched his spark. :: Hope they take us. ::

:: We tell them we’re twins and we should be good, right? :: Sideswipe sounded extra chipper. Knowing his brother as well as he did, he knew that was a cover for his own worry.

:: Should be. We’re about to find out, :: Sunstreaker slowed, following the curved, walled in lane that took them off the bridge. At the end was a stop signal, coupled with a lighted placard that said all mechs must transform to robot mode for crossing.

Sunstreaker transformed, and looked over at his brother who also transformed.

“Where to now?” Sideswipe asked.

Sunstreaker glanced at the small building beyond the signage. “I guess we go over there?”

They walked side by side past the signs and up to the building. The double doors whooshed open as they approached. Inside were what looked like ticket booth windows, but with stools on their side of the glass.

“The booths are all empty,” Sideswipe said, frowning.

A silvery-colored Praxian appeared at one of the windows and waved at them.

“One over there,” Sunstreaker replied.

They cautiously approached the window.

“Have a seat,” the mech on the other side of the glass said through a small inset speaker.

Sunstreaker pulled out a stool and sat down on it, and his brother did the same.

“What’s with the glass wall?” Sideswipe asked, poking at the thick barricade between them.

“A couple of incidents with criminal mechs coming through here prompted the protection. Sorry about that. But I can hear you and you can hear me, right?” the mech said, smiling.

“Yeah,” Sunstreaker replied.

The mech flashed a bright grin at Sunstreaker. “My name’s Bluestreak, here to help you today. So how long will you be visiting Praxus for?”

“Actually, we’re hoping to become residents,” Sideswipe said.

“Ohh. Well, permanent residency can only be granted through a petition. But I can approve you both for an extended stay. How does six months sound?” Bluestreak asked as he began typing into a console.

“That’s long enough to do the petition thing?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Plenty of time for that,” Bluestreak replied. “I will need your IDs so I can run a quick criminal background.”

Sunstreaker tensed. In Rodion, their criminal activity was recorded under their aliases, but the medical orders in Kaon were on their actual names. He prayed to Primus that the medic was right about Praxus. That this citystate was as open as he’d touted.

“I’m Sunstreaker and this is Sideswipe,” he stated.

He could feel the concerned look his brother gave him, and shot him a sidelong glance.

“Seems you both have orders to return to Kaon on file…for medical testing.” Bluestreak’s smile faded, then his optics brightened as he looked up at them. “You’re twins?”

“Yeah,” Sideswipe answered.

Bluestreak’s gaze bounced between them for a long moment. “You don’t look exactly alike. Fraternal?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Sunstreaker replied. “Do those orders keep us out?”

“I’ve never met fraternal twins before.” A huge smile spread across Bluestreak’s face as he stared at them. “Um,” He looked down and his fingers flew over the console keyboard. “By Praxian council order, no medical orders from Kaon are to be honored, so you’re in the clear. Give me a minute to process your information and get you two some temporary passes.”

Relief washed through Sunstreaker. No extradition to Kaon meant, for the first time since leaving their home citystate, they’d be safe.

“They should be ready in just a sec, let me go grab them.” Bluestreak started to push his stool back.

“Oh, ah, excuse me, we heard there’s housing here for mechs who don’t have any credits. Is that true?” Sunstreaker asked.

Bluestreak paused mid-motion and fervently nodded. “Oh, yes. I’ll put on the housing list, too.” He scooted his stool forward and began typing again. “Might take a couple days to process for a place in the main complex. I’ll get you a room in the visiting complex in the meantime… Aaaand all set. I’ll be right back.” Bluestreak grinned as he stood up and disappeared through a door.

“That was almost too easy,” Sideswipe said in a whisper.

“I’m sure there’s a catch to the housing thing, but it’s better than skipping recharge, which you need for your repair,” Sunstreaker replied in a hushed voice.

Bluestreak returned with the cards in his grasp, set them in a drawer, and pushed a button. The drawer then opened on their side next to Sideswipe. His brother picked up the shiny new cards.

“The red ones are your passes. Good for six months. You’ll use it places around the city, like say if you need to visit a clinic. And since you guys are clearly not Praxians--” Bluestreak lifted his doorwings when he said ‘Praxian’. “--Enforcers might stop you to check that your IDs aren’t expired. That doesn’t really happen a lot, though. Now, the green card there is what you’ll show the housing complex administrator. He’ll take care of you guys and get you placed.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but how can you just give away housing?” Sideswipe asked.

Sunstreaker swatted his brother’s arm. They could sort that question out later. He just wanted to get them into the city right now.

“You’re allowed four weeks of free housing. After that, in order to stay they set you up with jobs. You don’t pay for housing complex rooms as long as you both work,” Bluestreak explained.

There was a catch, but it could be worse. Sunstreaker took one of the red cards and let his brother hold the others.

“Alright,” Bluestreak clapped his hands together as he grinned. “Meet me at the large door marked, ‘Entrance’,” he said pointing.

Sunstreaker and his brother both glanced in the direction Bluestreak pointed, seeing the large set of double doors. Sliding off the stool, Sunstreaker walked over with Sideswipe on his heels. As they reached the door, it opened. They stepped into a brightly lit chambered room and the double doors snapped shut behind them.

“What the frag?” Sideswipe mumbled.

After a long moment, the door in front of them opened. Bluestreak stood on the other side, waving them to walk through. “Sorry, it scans you for any weapons. You’re clear.”

Their most dangerous weapons were their fists, and Sunstreaker smirked as he walked through the door. The two of them together could easily kill a mech with their brute force alone, not that it had ever come to that, but it was more than enough to keep them safe in Rodion.

Beyond the door was a large glass window meant to display a lovely view of Praxus on the otherside. It was a bright, well kept city, unlike any place they’d been before.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Bluestreak asked as he gazed out the window, too.

“It is,” Sunstreaker agreed.

“It’s my honor to welcome you both to Praxus,” Bluestreak said with a bright smile.

“Thanks,” they replied in unison.

…

 

The victim in the alleyway had been identified. His name was Modewave. It had been three days since they found him. Prowl stared at the autopsy report, seeing his hunch proved true. The deceased had been drained of all his fluids by an unknown device, while he was still alive. His spark snuffed out after the gruesome torture was done. The medic also stated he believed something had paralyzed the victim, which was why there were no defensive wounds. The ‘why’ behind such a horrible killing kept echoing in Prowl’s head as he stared at all the information they’d gathered. No one saw anything unusual, and the surveillance cameras at the club turned up nothing. There were few things Prowl hated more than a puzzle missing pieces.

“Prowl?”

Glancing up from the datapad, Prowl nodded. “Yes, Ironhide?”

“There’s another one. Another club killin’.” Ironhide frowned. “Dome’s off for the night, so I thought you’d wanna go with me? Bein’ yer case?”

Prowl wanted more pieces to the puzzle, but not another body. “Let’s go.” He got to his feet, and he and Ironhide made their way to the elevators. He tuned into the general enforcer frequency to listen in on the chatter.

:: One of the patrons saw him leave with a red colored mech.::

:: Get a full description? ::

:: Nah, just that he was ‘red’. Real helpful. ::

:: There’s holes in his plating. Same places as that last one. ::

:: Quardent off the alley until the detectives arrive. ::

Heaving a sigh, Prowl stepped off the elevator first. “I fear we might have a serial killer.”

“Lookin’ that way,” Ironhide replied. “I hope we catch him before too many more calls like this.”

“I do, too,” Prowl replied.

…

“I can’t believe how nice this place is,” Sideswipe said wandering around their temporary assigned room. “There’s even a private wash rack! No more dingy, communal ones.”

Sunstreaker smiled at his brother as he settled down on the berth. “That medic was right. Praxus is the place to be.” He pulled out the datapad Ratchet gave him, and turned it on, opening up the file of information about their sparks.

Sideswipe flopped on the berth at Sunstreaker’s feet and happily sighed.

“How’s your repair?” Sunstreaker asked as he leaned against the wall, making himself comfortable.

Sideswipe grinned. “Repairing.”

Shaking his head at him, Sunstreaker glanced back at the datapad and began skimming through the information. “You’re suppose to recharge.”

“Much rather ‘face you,” Sideswipe replied, rolling to his side and running a hand up Sunstreaker’s leg.

A thread of arousal curled inside Sunstreaker as his brother shamelessly groped him. “Pretty sure that’s the opposite of what the medic meant when he said to rest.”

Sitting up, Sideswipe grinned as he pushed Sunstreaker’s legs apart. “I’m perfectly fine. And so are you…”

“That was a terrible line!” Sunstreaker replied, making a face and frowning.

“How about this, then?” Sideswipe bent down, mouthing his interface cover.  

Heat rippled over Sunstreaker’s plating in response. It was unfair Sideswipe had this much sway over him. Dimming his optics, he bit at his lower lip, trying to resist but knowing he was so weak willed when it came to his brother. “You should recharge…”

Sideswipe looked up and pouted. “Lemmie ‘face you, then I’ll recharge. I promise.” He then playfully licked the cover.

Relenting, Sunstreaker let the cover snap open. “You win…”

His brother’s optics brightened, and he ran his lips over Sunstreaker’s semi-erect spike, while dipping his fingers into his valve at the same time.

Sunstreaker gasped as his valve tightened around the invading digits. He tossed the datapad onto the berthside table, and reached down, massaging Sideswipe’s audio horns between his fingers.

Humming his enjoyment, Sideswipe’s optics darkened with his arousal as he sucked the end of Suntreaker’s spike into his mouth.

“Frag,” Sunstreaker hissed. The dual stimulations sent his sensory net into an oscillating frenzy. Sideswipe sucked his spike and rolled his glossa around it while pumping his fingers in and out of his slicked valve. Signals alternating from both sets of sensor nodes filled Sunstreaker’s entire body with a vibrating pleasure. Lost in the haze of the moment, he let go of his brother’s horns and leaned back against the wall, moaning. Fingers inside him spread apart and stretched the mesh walls, which was his brother’s usual end-move for foreplay.

Legs spread wide, Sunstreaker shivered as Sideswipe sat up, spike escaping his talented mouth. “Primus, you’re gorgeous.” Sideswipe stole a quick kiss, and scooted back. “Yoink!” He grabbed Sunstreaker’s legs and pulled on him.

Grunting, Sunstreaker suddenly found himself on his back, with his hips in his brother’s lap. “You could have asked me to move, you know!” Sunstreaker gave his brother a dirty look.

“This is more fun.” A mischievous smile spread over Sideswipe’s lips. He undid his own interface cover and took hold of his very much online spike, nudging the head just past Sunstreaker’s valve rim.

Fingers curling into the berth on either side, Sunstreaker dimmed his optics. His entire body tensed with anticipation. Sideswipe took firm hold of his hips, and rocked forward, spike impaling his quivering valve.

Mouth open, Sunstreaker moaned. Primus, his brother so perfectly filled him, and he relished the throbbing feeling inside him.

Sideswipe ran his hands over Sunstreaker’s chest plate, taking a moment to appreciate his prize. “All mine,” he murmured. Pivoting forward with his spike buried, he laid himself over top of Sunstreaker.

Kissing Sunstreaker’s chin, he wiggled his hips. “Say it for me?” Sideswipe asked.

How his brother could be both incredibly hot and adorable at the same time, he really didn’t know. “I’m yours,” Sunstreaker replied, chuckling.

“Just what I wanted to hear.” Sideswipe didn’t waste a moment, pulling back and slamming back into him again with a seductive smile.

In a matter of moments, Sideswipe quickly set his usual fast-paced, intense rhythm. Sunstreaker’s fingers dug into his plating, enjoying the waves of heat and lust that echoed through his body from between his parted legs. Knowing that wanting his brother like this was ‘normal’, crossed his mind. He still felt a pang of guilt, though. It was going to take time to fully accept this new reality. He pushed his hands up Sideswipe’s back, hugging his chest flush to his own so he could feel the vibration of his brother’s spark pulsing hard through their pressed chests.

Sideswipe playfully nipped at Sunstreaker’s helm fin, then licked the slatted vents, drawing a lowly moan from his vocalizer in response.

Hot spike penetrating over and over, his valve was quickly sensitized. Shivering, he knew it would take only a little more to send him over the edge. Sure enough, a handful of deep thrusts later, Sunstreaker cried out, shuddering with an intense overload. Valve clamping down, his brother slowed slightly but didn’t stop.

The haze from his climax started to clear and his grasp on Sideswipe loosened. Lying there, he focused on his brother’s face, seeing the look of determination written across it. They normally overloaded within moments of each other, and Sunstreaker wondered why his brother seemed to be lagging this time.

Sideswipe locked gazes with his brother and frowned as he slowed, then stopped.

“Something wrong?” Sunstreaker asked, hand reaching up and cupping Sideswipe’s face.

Pressing into the touch, Sideswipe dimmed his optics. “Tired maybe?”

This had happened to them before. For reasons his brother never shared, he couldn’t reach his own overload. Sunstreaker figured this time it was because of his healing injury. Sunstreaker had found a solution for these moments, though. “Roll over.” He gently pushed on his brother.

Heaving a sigh, Sideswipe obeyed. He pushed himself off Sunstreaker and settled on his back.

Moving between his brother’s legs, Sunstreaker bent forward and licked the semi-erect spike. Wrapping his mouth over it, he could taste both them, which he always enjoyed. Optics darkening, he circled his fingers around Sideswipe’s valve rim. The dual sensations that had primed him earlier, were what he used to drive his brother into overloading at times like this.

Letting the spike escape his lips, he smiled up at his brother. “Ready?”

Sideswipe nodded.

Kissing the head of the spike in his grasp, he slid a finger into his brother’s valve. It was tight around just one finger, no doubt the result of hardly ever using it. Suckling the end of the spike and slowly curling his finger against the trembling, dense mesh, he did his best to stimulate both parts of Sideswipe’s interface array at once.

“Oh, Sunny.” Sideswipe said his name in an airy, reverent tone, fingers digging into the berth.

Smiling with his mouth full, Sunstreaker pushed two fingers into the heated valve, and pumped them in and out. He then softly hummed, allowing the vibration to ripple over the spike in his mouth.

This evening, that was all it took to break the dam for his brother.

Sideswipe gasped, arching his hips up, burying his spike in Sunstreaker’s mouth and overloading. Mech fluid filled his mouth and he quickly worked to swallow it, milking it until his brother was done.

“Holy slag,” Sideswipe groaned as he sagged against the berth.

Lifting his head up and pulling his fingers free, he sat back on his heels, licking his lips and smiling. The dual sensations always made his brother overload. He crawled up and flopped over top of him, pressing close.

“Good?” Sunstreaker asked.

Sliding an arm around Sunstreaker’s middle, Sideswipe grinned. “Better than good.  Awesome.”

Sunstreaker kissed his brother’s chestplate as he palmed the repaired area on his right side. It was still warm to the touch, meaning his autorepair was still going full bore. “Time to get that rest, now.”

“Ohhh-kay,” Sideswipe replied in a sing song tone.

“Love you,” Sunstreaker said.

Sideswipe looked at him and warmly smiled. “Love you, too. Even when you’re bossing me around.”

Chuckling, Sunstreaker play punched his brother in the arm.

"Wanna hit one of those clubs we saw when we were wandering around this afternoon after we meet the job assessor?" Sideswipe asked.

"Sounds good," Sunstreaker replied.

Sideswipe's optics dimmed. "I'm feeling at home already, and we just got here."

Sunstreaker smiled at his brother. He really hoped things would stay this good, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of doom that seemed to always creep in when things went well for them. Actively ignoring the nagging darkness that tugged at him, he offlined his optics and pressed close to Sideswipe.

"Get some rest, Sides."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the two worlds collide.


	3. Confounding Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paths finally cross, even if for just a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “And all at once I feel this,  
> Oh how it clings to me  
> It reels and calls me towards it,  
> Confounding destiny,”  
> -Passion Pit, ‘The Reeling’  
> (song playing in my head when they dance at the club)

"To be honest, we only have a couple positions open right now to newcomers," the job assessor, Huffer, said, typing into his computer. "And they aren't exactly glamorous."

"What are they?" Sideswipe asked.

Sunstreaker glanced around the cramped office, seeing nothing but piles of datapads everywhere.

"Either building maintenance, or working the energon fields." Huffer heaved a sigh as be looked at them. "You two are kinda big for building maintenance, though. Lots of small tunnels to climb through."

Sideswipe frowned. "So we have one choice."

"Pretty much." Huffer typed into his console.

"You said 'fields'? Not mines. You guys don't mine here?" Sunstreaker asked.

Before escaping Kaon thanks to the medical orders, he and Sideswipe worked in the mines. It was a dirty, dangerous job that they were good at even if they hated it down in those pits. The pay had been decent and up until everything went sideways on them, they'd been content with their hard labor lives. A testament to how they could enjoy themselves no matter what as long as they were together.

"Praxian council doesn't allow mining. We have several raw energon veins near the surface and just harvest off the top layers," Huffer explained.

"Weird," Sideswipe replied.

"That's enough energon for this entire city state?" Sunstreaker asked, surprised.

"Seems to be plenty--Okay, you guys will report to the fields tomorrow. Take the main transport line to the end stop to get there." Huffer glanced at them. "You're supervisor will distribute your pay at the end of each week, 1,500 credits each. Anymore questions? Though, I doubt I could answer much."

"Nah, we're good," Sideswipe replied.

Sunstreaker half-frowned. "Yeah. Thanks."

"You two are twins, right? You know, I bet you could find some rich Praxian. Praxians _love_ twins. Then you wouldn't have to work or stay in the housing complex. That's what most twins do anyway," Huffer said.

Sunstreaker’s frown turned into a scowl. "We like standing on our power, thanks," he replied, optics narrowing as he got to his feet. “Come on.” He gestured to his brother for them to leave.

“Right, okay.” Sideswipe popped out of his seat and followed.

Leaving the building, Sunstreaker continued to frown as they walked down the street. Is that what the mechs here really thought of twins? That they'd simply play on their rarity in order to gain things without working for them?

“Sunny?” Sideswipe asked.

Glancing at his brother his frown faded a little. “Yeah?”

“Why did that comment put you in such a twist?” Sideswipe asked.

Sunstreaker came to halt, forcing his brother to also stop walking. Looking intently at him, his darkened mood flickered over his face. “There is no difference between selling our bodies in Dead End than trying to hook up with some rich Praxian interested in landing a pair of twins.”

Heaving a sigh, Sideswipe crossed his arms over his chest. “And what we did to survive in Rodion was okay?" Sideswipe then spoke at a lower volume. "Cause honestly, our little con we ran wasn’t that different.”

Sunstreaker gave his brother an incredulous look, then snapped his mouth tightly shut. Faced with the painful truth his brother so callously threw at him, he grimaced.

“Look, I get it. I get you want this place to be different for us. But it doesn’t change what we’ve done. And we did what we had to. Not what we _wanted_ to, but _had_ to.” Sideswipe stepped closer to his brother, optics dimming as he rested a hand on his shoulder. “That doesn’t mean we’re bad mechs, though.”

Staring into his brother’s optics, he hated how right he could be sometimes. “I know,” he quietly replied. A long silence followed. Sunstreaker glanced away, hating himself for the things they’d been driven to do for the sake of survival. A squeeze to his shoulder caused him to look back up at Sideswipe.

“You mad at me?” Sideswipe asked, seeming unsure.

Sunstreaker shook his head. “No. But you really lack tact sometimes.”

Sideswipe half-smiled. “Sorry.”

“Don’t look sorry,” Sunstreaker replied with a petulant frown.

Leaning in closer, Sideswipe bit at his lip. “I so want to kiss you right now,” he whispered. “But, we’re kinda on the street.”

“So? Haven’t you heard? Praxians like twins.” Sunstreaker lifted a hand up, grasping Sideswipe’s helm horn and tugging him into a kiss.

His brother stiffened, but quickly gave in, kissing him back. In the middle of the street, with mechs strolling around them, they traded short, soft-mouthed kisses. Pulling back, Sunstreaker let go of his brother’s horn, sliding his fingers down the side of his helm.

“Fragger,” Sideswipe said, optics darkened.

“Primus, you’re so easy to revv up.” Sunstreaker tweaked his brother’s nose, stepped around him and started walking again.

Sideswipe huffed in reply, walking along side Sunstreaker. “Stop being so gorgeous and it might be more of a challenge.”

Sunstreaker snorted as he laughed and punched his brother in the arm. Looking down at his plating, he rubbed at the dull paint. “Actually, I can’t remember the last time I had a hot wax.”

“Well, if we’re going clubbing, we’ve _gotta_ get a wax,” Sideswipe said. “Let’s find a parlor.”

“Shouldn’t we save our credits?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Nah. We’re working mechs! We can splurge on a wax,” Sideswipe replied, grinning as he elbowed his brother.

…

 

Waiting patiently outside his cousin’s apartment, Prowl focused his gaze on the door. He’d pressed the buzzer, but Smokescreen didn’t answer. After two full minutes passed, Prowl pressed it again and continued to wait.

He’d kept his promise to his uncle, calling his cousin up and arranging for them to go out dancing. While visiting the city’s clubs weren’t really his idea of a good time, he did want to perform some surreptitious investigation regarding the two murder cases now on his desk.

The door finally opened, and Smokescreen grinned. “Prowl! Long time no see. Get in here.” He waved for Prowl to enter.

“I rang twice,” Prowl replied.

“Sorry, I was in the wash rack getting ready…” Smokescreen trailed off, his gaze wandering Prowl’s frame. “Wow. You can’t go out like that.”

“Like what?” Prowl glanced down at his plating. He’d just washed, and even done a home wax application.

Smokescreen placed his hands on each of Prowl’s shoulders and stared him in the optics. “Your enforcer emblems are showing. No mech is gonna want to dance with you if they see them.”

Vaguely frowning, Prowl did his best not to show his annoyance. “They’re painted on.”

“That’s what decals are for,” Smokescreen said, grinning. He grabbed Prowl’s hand and dragged him back through his berthroom into the washrack room. “I’ve got some in here someplace. White ones…” Smokescreen opened a drawer and rifled through the various things he apparently used for decorating himself, including things like glittering stars and holographic squares. “Here we are!” He pulled out a sheet of white decals in various shapes.

“They aren’t permanent, are they?” Prowl asked, watching with bright optics as Smokescreen came at him with a square of white, aiming to cover the emblem on him upper arm.

“Nope. They come off in warm water.” Smokescreen chuckled as he applied the decal. “You’re just as uptight as ever, I see.”

“And you’re still a wild mech,” Prowl replied.

Smokescreen burst out laughing. “Wild can be fun! I promised uncle to show you a good time, and I plan on doing just that.”

His cousin had been like this for as long as Prowl could remember. When they were small, Smokescreen often got himself either hurt or in trouble or sometimes both over his antics. Their Uncle Mobius had once explained to Prowl it was his cousin’s way of acting out. As an adult, Prowl learned that Smokescreen’s creators had often fought and argued in front of him. That was why Prowl had been placed with the youngest uncle after his own parents passed, instead of with the eldest uncle, Smokescreen’s family.

“There! Now you're a tasty little Praxian dish someone will want to dance with,” Smokescreen commented as he surveyed Prowl’s appearance.

“If you say so,” Prowl replied as he fingered the decal over his upper arm.

Smokscreen picked up a can of something with a spray nozzle. “Close your optics!”

Prowl winced and threw his hands up over his face just as Smokescreen sprayed the contents into the air, letting something cool and tingly rain down over their plating.

Lowering his hands once the air cleared, Prowl rubbed his finger over the strange substance on his arm and frowned. “What is this?”

“Light sensitive dust.” Smokescreen grinned then clapped his hands together. “We’re ready to show up at Club Nano in style. Let’s hit it!”

…

 

It was a quick transport ride from the uptown area Smokescreen lived in to the club district. Prowl kept a sharp optic out for anything that seemed suspicious as they made their way through the semi-crowded streets toward the club his cousin had chosen.

After paying a small fee to enter the club they were each stamped with a light sensitive ink on their forearms. Walking into the main room, the lighting was dark, but Prowl saw his plating light up where the dust was. Glancing at the stamp, he saw it was shimmering, almost glowing in the dark. The music was loud, bass making the floor vibrate. Prowl looked out over the crowd of mechs, dancing to the light-sounding, upbeat music. He’d only ever been in these clubs to make arrests or break up fights before. As a patron, it was a very different experience.

“Come on!” Smokescreen took Prowl’s hand. “Let’s get some drinks and scope it out from the bar!” he shouted over the loud music.

Led through the dense, dancing crowd, he observed overt flirtation everywhere. He saw several Praxians flaring their doorwings, letting their dance partners touch them in public. Something he always assumed was reserved for behind closed doors.

At the bar, Smokescreen ordered them both the same glowing blue-tinted energon. He shoved the thin, cylindrical container into Prowl’s hand. “Drink up!”

Taking a small sip, Prowl’s glossa lightly tingled from what was apparently a potent high-grade. He watched Smokescreen knock back the entire drink in his hand in a few greedy gulps.

“Are you sure it’s wise to drink that so quickly?” Prowl asked, worried. It seemed his cousin was still as out of control as ever.

“Frag yeah!” Smokescreen then leaned in close to Prowl. “See that mech up on the stage?”

Prowl glanced across the dancefloor. “The one mixing the music?”

“Yeah! His name is Blaster. Been following him from club to club ‘round here. Working my way up to asking him out,” Smokescreen confessed.

“I see,” Prowl replied. At least his cousin wasn’t trying to take home anyone who’d shake their aft at him. He took some solace in that thought.

“Wanna go over with me?” Smokescreen asked, optics bright.

“I don’t want to dampen your style,” Prowl replied, taking another sip of his high-grade.

“No way! It’ll be awesome. I’ll introduce you. Gives me an excuse to say ‘hi’ to him, too,” Smokescreen replied.

Prowl smiled a little and nodded. “Lead the way.”

Pushing through the bouncing crowd of dancers, Prowl did his best not to spill his drink, or bump into anyone. On the other side, the music was so loud at the speakers, speaking out loud was impossible.

Smokescreen waved, and Blaster glanced down at him and grinned as he waved back. After a moment, Blaster stepped back from his digital music set up and came to the edge of the stage, crouching down and playfully tweaking Smokescreen’s chevron. Prowl watched, wondering how his cousin was going to introduce him over all this noise. After a long moment he could see they were using a private comm line, mouths not moving, but facial expressions indicating they were talking.

Prowl looked back over the crowd, scanning for anything unusual. A mech backed into Prowl, and he was shoved into Smokescreen. He nearly lost his drink in the collision, and the mech that knocked into him didn’t even pantomime he was sorry as he danced back out into the fray. Irked, Prowl finished the rest of his high-grade, so he wouldn’t end up spilling it. He tapped Smokescreen on the shoulder and held up the glass to indicate he was getting another, but in reality he just wanted to get away from the front area of the stage. Smokescreen nodded and grinned as Blaster waved.

Free of his obligation, he started back across the dancefloor. He kept looking back at his cousin, to be sure he didn’t lose sight of him. Finally making it to the bar without incident, he set the empty glass down, then glanced back to be sure Smokescreen was where he’d left him. To his surprise, he saw Smokscreen being led by the hand to the center of the stage by Blaster. It looked as if his cousin had landed himself a date.

Prowl softly sighed, and looked out over the crowd. He was far too shy to ask some stranger to dance with him, so he simply leaned against the bar and watched. That lonely feeling he normally kept at bay by working, crept it’s way in. These situations reminded him how awkward and private he truly was.

Suddenly he was knocked sideways by a clearly overcharged mech, pushing his way to the bar. The mech was Praxian, and Prowl ducked the wayward, flopping doorwings that nearly hit him in the face. He stumbled backwards, away from the mech, and bumped into another mech. Spinning around, he started to apologize.

“I’m so sorry. That mech just pushed me off the bar… and…” Prowl trailed off, staring up into a very handsome, grinning face.

“No worries. No harm done,” the taller red mech replied.

After a moment, Prowl noticed that a golden colored mech was standing at his side, equally striking in appearance with a set of very unusual headfins.

“Some drunk mech shoved him away from the bar,” the red one said to the golden one.

The golden one frowned. “You okay?” he asked Prowl.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” Prowl hunched his shoulders in, and dimmed his optics. Yes, awkward as usual.

The golden one smiled in return, and then glanced at the red one. The two looked like they might be communicating over a private line. Staring at them, Prowl suddenly realized these two mechs might be siblings. Different in key aspects of their appearances, but the same size, same areas of black colored plating… Were they twins?

Shaking himself from his inappropriate gawking, Prowl forced smile and opened his mouth with the intention of excusing himself.

“Wanna dance with us?” the red one asked.

Snapping his mouth shut, Prowl’s gaze bounced between them, shocked by the invitation. “Both of you?”

The golden one leaned in closer to Prowl, speaking directly into his audio so he didn’t have to shout over the music. “We’re twins.”

“So you want to?” the red one asked.

Normally Prowl would have made an excuse and walked away. Maybe it was the high grade. Maybe it was the fact these twins weren’t acting like spoiled afts. Whatever it was, he swallowed down his fear, and nodded. “I’d like that.”

They both smiled brightly at him, each one taking hold of his hands and pulling him into the dancing crowd. The red one moved to his back and the gold one stayed at his front. He lacked any real dance moves, but they all just swayed and bounced in time with the music. These two didn’t seem to mind his general lack of grace.

He felt the red one lean in and then speak into his audio. “We’re new here. What’s up with the doorwing touching everyone’s doing?”

Prowl turned his head to look at him. “It’s a form of flirtation.”

The red one’s optics brightened. “Oooh. Would you mind if we ‘flirted’ with _you_?”

A pair of twins with manners? They were definitely not from here. Prowl hesitated, but after a moment nodded.

“You sure?” the red one asked.

“Yes.” Prowl lifted his doorwings up, and shivered when the red one ran a hand along the bottom edge of one.

“We don’t have doorwings, but you can certainly touch back,” the red one said.

The golden one grinned and took hold of Prowl’s hand, pressing it to his chestplate. Flexing his fingers against his glossy plating, Prowl gazed up at him and smiled. A real smile. The kind he rarely ever let surface. Whether he was drunk on highgrade, or simply overwhelmed by the fact these two chose him to dance with, Prowl let his normal guard down just a little bit and gave into the moment.

Music pumping, their bodies moving in motion together, he grew more bold stealing more touches to pretty gold plating and letting the red one behind him pet his doorwings. Wanting to switch between them, Prowl turned, careful not to let his doorwings hit the gold one, put instead lightly brush him. Facing the red one, he placed both his hands on his black-colored hips. The red one drew a finger over Prowl’s arm as he felt the other one move in close behind him and tentatively touch the center of his back before lightly running his hands over both doorwings.

“I like how you glow under the lights,” the red one said.

Prowl shyly smiled.

“You’re really cute,” the gold one said into his audio.

Heat flashed over his faceplates. He wasn’t used to anyone complimenting him like that.

The song bled into another one. Prowl glanced up at the stage, seeing his cousin was still there, dancing with Blaster as he mixed the music.

“Too bad we didn’t see you earlier,” the red one said.

Prowl glanced back at him. “Why is that?”

“We start our jobs tomorrow. We have to get going,” the gold one answered.

New jobs, new in town. Prowl wondered where they were originally from. They were so unusual looking, unlike any mech he’d known from Iacon.

“This was fun, though. Thanks for dancing with us,” the red one said, grinning.

“Thank you for asking me,” Prowl replied.

The gold one moved around to Prowl’s front and the red one stepped back.

“Maybe we’ll see you around,” the red one said.

That was unlikely. Prowl wasn’t one for hitting the club scene, no matter how much he’d enjoyed this, and he doubted they’d accidentally cross paths again. He quickly reached into his subspace pocket, pulling out his card with his office contact information, holding it out. “I don’t usually come to these places. Here’s my information, though.”

The red one took it and nodded. “Awesome.”

“Comm if you ever need anything. Or if you want to do something…” Not sure if he’d been too forward or desperate sounding, Prowl forced a smile to cover for his nervousness.

The gold mech nodded. “We will.”

They then turned and wove their way through the dance floor, leaving Prowl standing there. Frowning, he started to push his way through the crowd back toward the bar. Reaching the edge of dancing mass of mechs, Prowl glanced out over the club.

There had been something about those two mechs. Something undefinable. More than just attraction. He felt comfortable with them in a way he’d not felt with anyone before. Not even the mechs he dated when he was at the Academy. It was curious.

…

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker walked back toward the housing complex. The streets were mostly empty. Most mechs probably used the transports in the city after hours, but they were trying to be a little more frugal and save credits, especially after splurging on their waxes earlier.

“That little mech was cute,” Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker nodded. “He was.”

The short reply coupled with how quiet his brother was after they left the club had Sideswipe worried. “You okay?”

Glancing at Sideswipe, Sunstreaker nodded. “Wasn’t expecting you to want to dance with someone like that.”

“I dunno. He was just so cute,” Sideswipe said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Already said that.” Sunstreaker dimmed his optics. “Normally you want to take mech’s heads off for touching me like he did, though.”

“But he wasn’t most mechs. He was sort of shy and sweet. Not creepy like most afts at those kinds of clubs,” Sideswipe replied. “And thing was... it was kinda a turn on watching him with you.” Glancing at Sunstreaker, he frowned. “Is that weird? Should that not happen? I mean, that medic said we’re a bonded couple or something, right?”

Sunstreaker smiled. “So it wasn’t just me.”

“Wasn’t just you? What?” Sideswipe asked.

“Turned on watching him with you,” Sunstreaker replied.

Surprised, Sideswipe stared at his brother with bright optics. “Really?”

“Been reading the information the medic gave us on that datapad. It said something about one-third of fraternal twins end up choosing a third partner,” Sunstreaker said.

“So it’s normal to be interested in someone else, too?” Honestly, Sideswipe was finding this whole new world of acceptance almost too good to be true. There _had_ to be a reason why they’d been so badly punished growing up over this spark condition of theirs. When they reached adulthood, Sideswipe slipped into denial about everything they were taught when they were younger, choosing to give into his overwhelming feelings for his brother instead. Just because he never voiced his guilt like Sunstreaker sometimes did, didn’t mean he wasn’t filled with guilt every time they’d kissed or interfaced. To suddenly be told everything they were led to believe wasn’t true was hard for him to really wrap his processor around.

“At this point, I think we should just do what we want. I give up trying to figure out what we should or shouldn’t do. Maybe we just go with what makes us happy, you know?” Sunstreaker reached down, taking hold of Sideswipe’s hand.

Squeezing his brother’s hand he smiled and pulled the cards in his subspace pocket out. “So we’ll comm him?”

“What is that?” Sunstreaker asked.

“His card he gave us,” Sideswipe replied.

Sunstreaker halted, and let go of Sideswipe’s hand. “No. The other, _white_ card.”

“Oh. I snagged a card with credits off a mech in the club. Old habits die hard, I guess,” Sideswipe said, chuckling.

Snatching the cards out his grasp, anger flared over Sunstreaker’s face. “You idiot! Why would you do that?”

“I saw this mech go by with drinks in his hands and his card was just tucked between his fingers. It was easy to snag it,” Sideswipe replied, shrinking where he stood under his brother’s narrowed, fiery gaze.

“We’re petitioning to become citizens here. If we’re caught stealing do you think we’ll be approved? Old habits or not, this stops _now._ Are we clear?” Sunstreaker held the card up, waving it at him.

“Clear! I’m sorry! I didn’t think about it that way,” Sideswipe replied, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture. “Please, don’t be mad.”

“Too late for that!” Sunstreaker said, snapping at him. Suddenly his gaze shifted to the card in his grasp. “You stole a worthless card anyway.”

“Why is it worthless?” Sideswipe asked.

“It’s got a name on it,” Sunstreaker replied, holding up for him to see. Sure enough, the name of the mech was etched across the top of it: Topsider.

Sunstreaker turned and threw it. The card went flying through the air, disappearing into the darkness of the street. “We have a chance for a real life here. One where we can figure out what we want and who we are. That ‘old habit’ needs to be broken.”

“I won’t do it again. I promise, Sunny. Just don’t be mad.” Sideswipe hated when his brother got angry, especially at him.

Huffing a sigh of air from his intakes, Sunstreaker’s anger started to fade from his face. “Sorry. I don’t mean to be a hard aft.”

Sideswipe stepped close to him, slipping an arm around his middle and pressing their forehelms together. “I won’t frag up again. _I promise_.”

“Okay,” Sunstreaker replied, wrapping his free arm around him, in a loose embrace, calming down. “Sorry I got so mad,” he murmured.

Sideswipe stole a quick kiss, then gazed into his brother’s optics. “What would I do without you?”

“You wouldn’t last a day,” Sunstreaker replied, half-smiling.

Relieved he’d calmed his brother down, Sideswipe grinned. “Very true.”

Sunstreaker held the card from mech at the club between them. “That cute mech’s name is on his card: Prowl.”

“Neat name.” Sideswipe gazed down at the shiny gold card in his brother’s grasp. “So we’ll comm him?”

“Sure. Why not?” Sunstreaker replied.

…

Chromedome stood in the alley behind Club Nano. He stared down at the body, rubbing his faceplate.

“Where’s Prowl at?” Ironhide asked as he wandered around the alley, looking for any scraps of evidence.

“Said he’d been in late this morning, which is not like him at all,” Chromedome replied.

“Three bodies in less than a week. This is bad.” Ironhide glanced at Chromedome. “We got anything good on this killer, yet?”

“Nothing really. Some vague description of who the last victim left the club with.” Chromedome stepped back as the medics arrived and began to prepare the body for removal. “Let’s go canvas the area. Maybe someone in the surrounding neighborhoods saw something.”

“Alright. Why not.” Ironhide lumbered down the alley past him and out to the street.

Chromedome followed. “Which way?” he asked as they stood in the street. There were posted enforcers on every side, blocking off the area to the public.

“Most mechs head to the transport trains over that way,” Chromedome said, pointing across the area known as Club Crossing. “Sooo. If we have a killer, I bet he left on foot, not chancing the transports.”

“Prowl would say that’s bunk. You got no evidence to back that up at all,” Ironhide replied, chuckling.

“But Prowl isn’t here,” Chromedome replied. “Let’s test my theory.”

“You’re the lead on this in his absence, sooo lead away,” Ironhide said, gesturing the opposite direction of the transports.

Chromedome spun on his heels and started off toward what was known as a less than savory part of town. For once maybe he’d be the one to crack a case wide open instead of Prowl.


	4. Lost as Fast as was Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the trail of a killer, Prowl and the twins cross paths again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Everything's easy when you never have to choose  
> With the balances shifting it refers to you  
> Like the sun and the moon I will circle you til you bloom  
> I will crush our love let it burn until I get to you."
> 
> -Passion Pit, 'Fold in your hands'

“All Praxians,” Chromedome said. 

The large screen monitor in Prowl’s office had all the relevant case information on all three victims on display. Each with the same drilled holes, each had their sparks snuffed out, each were in fact of Praxian build. 

“Two were from well off families, too,” Prowl added. Background checks on the first two showed they were all from old money, and he suspected the third would be, too. This bit of information sent a small chill up his spinal unit. It could have been him or his cousin in that back alley. “Have the family for the latest victim, Topsider, been contacted?” 

“They’re on their way in,” Chromedome replied. “Hey, I have a small lead I got earlier that I want to follow up on. It might not be anything, but I think it’s worth looking into.” 

“What is it?” Prowl asked, glancing at his partner.

“Well, I took a walk around the neighborhood behind the club district and found the card with Topsider’s credits on it in the middle of the road. I want to see if anyone around there saw who had the card,” Chromedome replied.

Prowl vaguely frowned. The card may or maynot be related in his mind since the other two had all their possessions on them, including their cards of credits. But it might be worth looking at, if for no other reason than to track down all threads to this case. “I have some reports I need to look over and file, so take Ironhide with you for the door to door investigation.”

Chromedome sharply nodded, then canted his at Prowl. “So where were you when I commed this morning anyway? Not like you to be late.”

Sighing, Prowl looked at him. “I was at that club last night with my cousin until almost morning and required some extra time to recharge before coming in.”

“You were _what?_ ” Chromedome practically shouted.

Prowl winced. “I occasionally go out. Is that so unbelievable?”

“Uh, _yeah_ ,” Chromedome replied as he stared at Prowl.

Doorwings twitching at the disbelief in his tone, Prowl glanced back at the screen. “My uncle thought I should go out more, so I accompanied my cousin to the club.”

“I can’t even imagine what you’d do at a club other than arrest mechs boosting in the backrooms,” Chromedome replied, sounding amused by his own comment.

Prowl met his partner’s gaze as he clasped his hands behind his back. “If you are done teasing me, perhaps you could follow up on that lead of yours.”

Chromedome slapped Prowl’s shoulder in a friendly gesture. “Don’t get me wrong, Prowl. I’ve known you for a long time, but I sometimes feel like I barely know you. I’m glad you went out, just really surprised is all.” He leaned in close. “So meet anyone while you were there?”

“That is personal, and we are currently at work,” Prowl replied in a dry tone.

Chromedome snorted a laugh. “Fine, Mr. Private-bot. I’ll have to ply you with high grade later and see if I can get more out of you.”

“Unlikely,” Prowl replied.

Shaking his head, Chromedome chuckled, then gave a friendly squeeze to Prowl’s shoulder before finally leaving the office.

Prowl’s doorwings lowered once his partner was gone, and thoughts of those twins he’d danced with flickered in his mind. The music, the high-grade, the touching… He’d never let himself behave in such a way before with strangers. There had been something about them. Something he couldn’t quite wrap his processor around. As if they were being drawn together by something more than circumstance. Or maybe it had just been the drink he’d consumed that lowered his usual guard. That was more likely. That had to be what it was.

Looking up at the monitor, he stared at the last victim. He’d not seen him in the swarm of dancing mechs. If only he’d seen something helpful last night, instead of getting carried away with enjoying himself.

The front desk commed him, interrupting his thoughts. :: Prowl, the family is here. Should I bring them up to the conference room? ::

:: Yes. I will be right there, :: Prowl replied.

…

Sunstreaker followed his brother onto the transport shuttle after their first day on their new job. They took a seat together and Sideswipe leaned back, heaving a sigh as he made himself comfortable.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Sideswipe commented.

They’d spent the day being trained how to use the various equipment. Unlike in Kaon, where size determined function in the mines, any mech of any size could operate the equipment for harvesting and moving the raw energon to the processing plant.

“The mines were way worse,” Sunstreaker replied.

“Don’t remind me.” Sideswipe shook his head. “I mean, we got paid well, but it was _hard_ labor.”

“Being scuffed up was the worst part,” Sunstreaker said, frowning.

Sideswipe chuckled and gave his brother a playful punch in the arm. “You were just as gorgeous covered in grime and scuffed up as you are all waxed and clean.”

“That’s your opinion,” Sunstreaker replied with a small smile, enjoying the compliment.

“Only opinion that counts,” Sideswipe replied with his adorable lop-sided grin.

“You guys worked in the Kaon mines?”

They turned, looking over the back of their seat at the small mech in the seat behind them.

“Yeah. What of it?” Sideswipe asked.

The small mech looked familiar. Sunstreaker remembered seeing him during their training. He was in charge of one of gathering units.

“Never met anyone from Kaon before," the small mech replied. “I’m Windcharger.” The small mech smiled.

“Well, now you have, Windcharger,” Sideswipe replied.

“You’re a supervisor, right?” Sunstreaker asked.

Windcharger nodded. “That I am. Moved to Praxus not too long ago, just had my request for citizenship granted.”

Sideswipe perked up at that. “We’re doing that, too. How long does it take?”

“Took me almost four months, but I have a complicated case. Anyway, since you’re new here and everything, you wanna grab some energon? I can fill you in on the job and all that. There’s a place near the housing center that’s uh… non-Praxian.”

“Non-Praxian?” Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge. “What’s that mean?”

“Well, it’s not that they specifically don’t allow Praxian builds, but it’s an energon bar with those of us who’re _doorwingless_.” Windcharger canted his head. “If you get what I mean. Mostly transplants like us go there.”

Now that was an odd thing Sunstreaker hadn’t expected to come across here. In Kaon, sure. Small mechs never went to the bars the bigger ones did, but in Praxus, with all it’s shiny perfection everywhere? It seemed their accepting open society wasn’t immune to some class issues, too. It was just skewed differently.

“Sure, why not?” Sideswipe said, grinning.

…

“Hate interviewin’ these boostheads,” Ironhide said, following Chromedome to the next building to see if anyone was home.

“But we might find this serial killer,” Chromedome replied, pressing the buzzer to a small three-unit building.

“They’re all so out of their heads, they barely even make sense, though.” Ironhide leaned heavily on the wall beside the door.

A window to a unit overhead opened and a mech leaned out. “ _Enforcers?_ What do _you_ want?”

Chromedome leaned back as he looked up. “Investigators, actually. Looking for anyone who might have seen who tossed a card with credits in the road last night. Know anything about that?”

The mech regarded them for a long moment. “Yeah. I seen ‘em.”

“Them?” Ironhide asked as he pushed off the wall.

“Two. Yep. One red, one yellow. Arguing. I was coming down from a three-day boost, heard ‘em and watched from my window. They got in some big fight, but I couldn’t make out what they said. Yellow one threw the card. After they left, I snuck out and peeked at the card, but it had a name on it,” the mech said.

“Mind if we come up and get a clearer description of these two?” Chromedome asked.

“Yeah, I mind!” the mech said, optics narrowing.  

“Well, could ya come out here and talk more to us?” Ironhide asked.

“Hm. Alright.” The mech ducked back inside.

Chromedome and Ironhide exchanged looks.

“Looks like my lead is panning out,” Chromedome said in a smug tone.

“Maybe. Still don’t have anythin’ solid, though. You got two mechs that may have had the card on them, and that’s a long way from murder,” Ironhide replied.

Chromedome put a hand on his hip. “It’s more than Prowl’s got.”

Ironhide chuckled. “This ain’t a competition, you know? Besides, no way yer gonna best Prowl at anything work related.”

“We’ll see about that,” Chromedome replied.

…

The energon bar was cozy; small, dimly lit, some non-offensive music lightly playing in the background. Windcharger was right. Not a single mech in the bar was of Praxian build. They were all sizes, all shapes other than Praxian. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sat down at a booth with Windcharger after getting energon from the bar.

“So you like it here enough to be a citizen, huh? Where’re you originally from?” Sideswipe asked.

“I’m from Iacon. Came here to escape a bad situation. Praxus is a good place for fresh starts.” Windcharger took a sip of his drink, gaze moving between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. “What’s your deal? Why did you leave Kaon?”

Sideswipe fingered his energon glass. “We got called up on orders to report to the medical facility. No one that goes in there comes back out, so we got the frag out of there.”

Sunstreaker wasn’t sure being so forthright with someone they barely knew was such a good idea, but Sideswipe tended to speak his mind most of the time.

Windcharger smiled a little as his gaze switched back and forth between them. “Both of you got called up?”

“Yeah. Probably because we’re twins,” Sideswipe replied. “Didn’t stick around to find out.”

“Wow. So you _are_ twins. You don’t look like most twins I’ve ever seen.” Windcharger scrutinized them more closely. “Though, I can see it. You’re similar _ish_.”

“We’re fraternal,” Sunstreaker replied with a small frown.

“What’s that mean?” Windcharger asked, looking confused by the term. “Thought all twins were twins.”

“Sunny read up on it more than me. But the gist is, we were two sparks that got stuck to one another when we were being carried,” Sideswipe replied, sounding proud of their unusual sparks.

“According to what I’ve read so far, we essentially bonded together when we were developing,” Sunstreaker added.

“Wow, that’s intense. Born already bonded?” Windcharger's mouth slightly gaped with his awe. “Bet you’ve got Praxians chasing you down the streets,” he said chuckling.

“Yeah, what’s with that? Why are Praxians so into twins here?” Sideswipe asked.

“Praxians can trine bond. So they like twins for the fact they are rare anomalies, and how easy it is to form a trine bond with mechs who have sparks already connected.” Windcharger paused and took a long swig of his drink. Setting it back down, he leaned forward a little and spoke in a more hushed tone. “Plus, Praxians prefer interfacing with two mechs. Getting it both ways at the same time. You two should wander the red district some night. The contraptions they have in the stores down there to mimic that… Well, let’s just say Praxians are _kinky_.”

That was something they both enjoyed themselves, and Sunstreaker put on his best blank expression to not let on that was something he and his brother engaged in, too, just not with a third party.

Sideswipe smiled. “That’s ‘kinky’ to you? Ever tried it?”

Sunstreaker swatted his brother’s arm. “Sides,” he chided.

With bright optics, Windcharger shook his head. “No.”

“Imagine your sensory net swimming with two different sets of sensations coming from your interface array. The pleasure switching between the two, equally intense as it flips back and forth so fast you can barely tell where the sensations from the nodes along your spike end and the ones in your valve begin,” Sideswipe said, voice taking on a slight rumble of arousal as he described it.

Windcharger stared into Sideswipe’s face, mouth hanging open.

“Then it all hits at once, like two waves of liquid heat crashing together and exploding inside your body, _you overload_. Sometimes it’s so intense your vision even cuts out as your sensory net fights to keep up with the sudden influx of information from your entire interface array.” Sideswipe sat back, took a long sip of his drink and set it down. “That’s what it’s like.”

“Really?” Windcharger said, gaze pinned on Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker heaved a sigh. His brother was incorrigible sometimes.

“Yeah,” Sideswipe replied, grinning.

“Wow. I can’t imagine a three-way, honestly. But--” Windcharger glanced between them. “--I can see how it might be different with twins than two strangers. Being twins you can work in tandem.”

“Something like that,” Sideswipe replied, smugly smiling.

Sunstreaker shook his head, then downed his entire serving. “I need another drink,” he said before standing up and lumbering toward the bar. Primus help him, he was going to have to talk to Sideswipe later about appropriate sharing of their interfacing habits. He was glad Sideswipe was trying to be more open about their relationship and they were both still feeling their way through this new found acceptance, but that had been an overshare.

…

The image composites of the mechs seen throwing the card away had been pretty well detailed, despite getting the information off a known booster-head. Chromedome put the images into the visual database and waited for it to identify them.

He stared at the two images while it processed, curious about their identifying features, especially the yellow one with ‘large head fins’. He’d never seen a mech like that before and wondered where these two mechs originated from. He was from Iacon himself, but couldn’t recall seeing those headfins before. They were very unusual.

The ‘processing’ message changed to ‘confirmation’ and two profiles were pulled up on screen. They had just arrived in Praxus, and had each submitted paperwork to become citizens. “That’s not gonna happen,” Chromedome said as he went through what little background there was on them. They were both registered with the employment center and had been placed in jobs working the energon fields as well as given space in the housing complex. “Gotcha.”

He transferred their ID information to a datapad, and stood up from his seat. “Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, next stop: jail.”

…

Their second and third days on the new job had gone smoothly. Sideswipe felt like they were really starting to settle in, which was a nice change of pace from the constant day to day of not knowing when they’d fuel next.

“It’s been a couple days, wanna comm that cute mech from the club?” Sideswipe asked as he and Sunstreaker got off the transport shuttle near their home.

“Yeah, we can do that,” Sunstreaker replied. “Assuming you don’t tell him all about what we like best in the berth on the first date.”

“Are you still upset about that?” Sideswipe elbow bumped his brother. “It wasn’t such a bad thing. We’re on Windcharger’s crew and he’s in complete awe of us now.”

“He’s got a crush, no thanks to you,” Sunstreaker replied as he raised an optic ridge at Sideswipe.

“Can we help that we’re a couple of attractive mechs?” Sideswipe replied, feigning innocence. “Especially you?”

Any retort Sunstreaker might have dissipated, replaced with a small smile. His brother was so easy sometimes. A well placed compliment always got the better of Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe knew that.

They walked into the lobby of the main housing tower. They were informed they were being moved today into a permanent unit. Sideswipe gazed at what looked like enforcers standing at the front desk. Not thinking anything of it, they walked right up to the desk to ask which unit they were in now.

“Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?”

Looking over at the gold-visored mech that called their name, Sideswipe frowned when he saw he was an enforcer, too. “What’s up?”

“You’re both being placed under arrest,” the gold-visored mech said. The other two enforcers with him each moved in and cuffed them.

“For what?” Sunstreaker blurted out.

The golden-visored mech whipped out a datapad with an image displayed on it, showing a white card with the name ‘Topsider’ etched in it. “Look familiar?”

Sideswipe didn’t even have to look at his brother to know he was being glared at.

“We’ll talk more down at the station about it,” the gold-visored mech said.

…

Extensive background checks on each victim had helped Prowl start to pull together an idea of what kind of mech might have targeted them. He’d had the enforcer presence increased around the clubs and so far that seemed to be working, no further murders had occured. But he had a feeling it might not be for very long. This killer seemed to have some goal in mind, though, Prowl wasn’t sure what.

Each victim had been from wealthy families, each were Praxian by build, and each were engaged to be bonded to partners who were also wealthy Praxians. In the upper class setting of Praxus, they hardly ever bonded with anyone from non-Praxian decent. So why had these factors made these mechs targets, he wondered.

His comm vibrated on the desk. Picking it up, he read the short message from Chromedome:

_Picked up the killers. Processing them now._

Prowl frowned at the message. He felt his partner was far too eager to catch the killer. The chances the mech, or apparently mechs, that he had in custody being guilty of anything more than possession of a stolen card were slim in his mind. They might have information on the mech they stole the car from, though. Something that might end up being helpful.

He was just about to stand up and take the walk down the jail area when his voice comm pinged. That line was usually reserved for emergencies. He furrowed his brow, then answered.

:: Hello, Prowl here. ::

:: Hey. Um, so a couple nights ago me and my brother were at a club and we danced with you right before we had to leave. Do you remember us? ::

Those twins. Of course he remembered. :: Yes, I remember. ::

:: Well, here’s the thing, we don’t know you like at all, but we honestly don’t know anyone’s comm lines and we’re kinda in trouble here. We’re being accused of something we _didn’t_ do and being held at the jail. Asking someone we hardly know like this is an insane thing to do, but we’re desperate. We’re new here, and I swear to you, we didn’t do anything… ::

Prowl stared at the datapads strewn over his desk from the Club Killer case, quickly adding Chromedome’s message up with what one of the twins over his comm line was telling him. These twins had been the ones to steal the card belonging to Topsider?

::Um, hello?::

::I apologize. I happen to be in the vicinity. I’ll be by shortly, :: Prowl replied.

:: _Thank you so much!_ ::

Prowl cut the comm, and stood up. At the very least the mechs he’d danced with were thieves, at worse killers. He frowned, doorwings lowered against his back as he walked to the elevators. The first time he truly felt attracted to anyone and they turn up in jail? Sighing, he mentally chastised himself for going out in the first place. He wasn’t meant for relationships. He should know this by now.

Stepping off the elevator, his gaze had hardened. He steeled himself as he walked down the row of cells, seeing Chromedome at the end putting the red twin back into the cell.

“Hey, Prowl. Waiting for their friend they called to arrive before I take them up for questioning,” Chromedome said as he approached.

Arriving at the front of the cell, he met the twins shocked faces with a neutral look.

“You’re a fragging enforcer?” the red one said.

“I am.” Prowl stood, arms clasped behind his back. The yellow one dropped to sit on the berth in the cell, holding his head in his hands.

“You know these mechs?” Chromedome asked.

“We met at Club Nano three nights ago,” Prowl replied.

“You met them there?” Chromedome asked, looking shocked.

“You didn’t have those symbols on your arms and chest at the club,” the red one said, deeply frowning.

“They were covered.” Prowl took the datapad from Chromedome, reading their names on the top of the intake form. “Which one of you is Sunstreaker and which is Sideswipe?”

“I’m Sideswipe,” the red mech answered. Heaving a sigh, he stepped back from the cell bars and sat down next to his brother in the cell. “This is Sunny,” he said, wrapping an arm around Sunstreaker’s back in a partial hug.

Prowl gazed at them for a long moment. They looked... defeated. As if they had no hope left, and they hadn’t even been questioned yet. Killers, in Prowl’s experience, either confess due to the guilt eating them, or lie their afts off to get out of it. These two did neither of those things.

“What happened to your professing your innocence?” Prowl asked.

Sunstreaker snorted a mirthless laugh. “Right. ‘Cause enforcers believe in innocence.”

Fascinating reaction. “Chromedome, remove them from the cell. I would like to question them in the interview room,” Prowl said, handing the datapad back to him.

“Sure thing.” Chromedome replied, staring at Prowl with a brightly lit visor.

…

Before entering the interview room, Prowl went over all the information Chromedome gathered then pulled up the background available on each of the twins. They’d been in Praxus only a few days. They were seeking citizenship and there was an outstanding warrant from Kaon on them regarding orders to report to the medical center. Feeling like he was sufficiently prepared to face them, he stepped into the interview room where they’d been waiting for about an hour.

Both looked up at him, matching frowns on their faces as he walked in and sat down across from them at the table. He set his datapad down in front of him, folded his hands on the table and looked at each of them, face devoid of any emotion.

“Can’t believe you’re an enforcer,” Sideswipe said, shaking his head.

“Lead Investigator, actually,” Prowl replied.

Sunstreaker sighed heavily.

Prowl dimmed his optics a little. “Tell me why you distrust enforcers”

Confusion clouded both their faces at the question.

“Don’t you want to know about the card?” Sideswipe asked, which earned him a swat on the arm from his brother.

“Before we get to that, I would like to know why it is you both seem distrustful of the mechs who are here to protect you,” Prowl replied.

“Protect?” Sunstreaker scowled. “The enforcers in Rodion hardly care about protecting anyone.”

“Rodion?” Prowl had seen Kaon on their files, not Rodion.

Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker and then back at Prowl. “Okay. Here’s the deal.” He leaned on the table, placing both hands palm side down. “We escaped Kaon after we were called in on government orders to the medical facility. Not like we had a ton of money to go far, and in Iacon if we’d been caught we’d just end up back in Kaon. So we went to Rodion where it's easier to stay under the radar. We had real jobs back in Kaon, and we'd have prefered jobs in Rodion, but that requires giving over an ID, which would also get us a one way trip right back to Kaon. In order to not starve, and not willing to sell our bodies, we resorted to stealing.”

Sounded like they had been through a lot, but that didn’t change the fact they were thieves. “So your ill-will toward enforcers would be a result of your illegal activities?” Prowl asked.

“No, My ill-will comes from the fact that corrupt enforcers think they can extort having their spikes sucked in exchange for not being arrested,” Sunstreaker said, distinct hiss in his voice.

“That happened to you?” Prowl replied, a little thrown by the idea an enforcer would abuse his position like that.

“It did,” Sideswipe confirmed with a grim look. "We came here to start over. To have a better life. One that didn't require stealing to survive."

Prowl looked down at his datapad, doorwings twitching slightly. He turned the pad on and pulled up the scan of the card they stole. He pushed it to the center of the table. “Then explain why you took this.”

“Because my brother is an idiot sometimes,” Sunstreaker said, giving Sideswipe a dirty look.

Sideswipe huffed air from his intakes as he folded his arms over his chest and stared at the image on the screen. “We’ve spent the last few years stealing to survive. I passed by this mech carrying two drinks, one in each hand, headed for a corner booth at the club, and his card was sticking out from between his fingers. He was all distracted by the mech in the booth so I just grabbed it out of habit. Easy picking.”

“Did you see the mech in the booth he was taking the drinks to?” Prowl asked.

Sideswipe pursed his lips for a moment, optics dimming. “Yeah. Um, Praxian. That club was dark and everyone had that glow in the dark dust on them.” Both twins gazes then focused on Prowl. “So I dunno what color he was or anything.”

Prowl did his best to not let his doorwings perk up at the look they both gave him. “Dark colored helm? Light? Any details you can remember might be important.”

“Wait. I thought we were hauled in for stealing. Why are you asking my brother about the mech he stole from?” Sunstreaker asked, sitting forward.

Prowl touched the datapad, revealing an image of Topsider’s body. Both twins recoiled.

“Holy Primus!” Sideswipe said with overly bright optics.

“Is he _dead_?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Yes,” Prowl replied.

“We did _not_ kill anyone!” Sideswipe fervently shook his head. “This is a _huge_ misunderstanding!”

“I’m aware neither of you were responsible for this murder. Upon checking your records, I discovered you arrived in Praxus the day after the first murder,” Prowl replied. “Now, please tell me what you do remember, Sideswipe.”

Both of them stared at Prowl, looking dumbfounded.

“You’re really different than you were the other night,” Sunstreaker said after a moment.

Pulling the datapad closer to himself, Prowl stared down at it for a moment before he looked up Sunstreaker. “I have three murder cases on my desk right now, and I take my job very seriously. Now please, Sideswipe. Anything you can remember about the mech at the table might prove helpful.”

“Sides. You can call me Sides.” Sideswipe dimmed his optics as he furrowed his brow. “Dark colored helm, and he wasn’t painted with any of that glowing dust stuff, which is why I can’t tell you what color he was exactly. But, I think he was mostly dark, and he had yellow optics, instead of blue or red.” He glanced up at Prowl. “Was that helpful?”

Prowl sharply nodded. “Thank you, _Sides._ ” He opened his file notes up on the datapad, adding Sideswipe’s description.

“How much trouble are we in for stealing the card?” Sunstreaker asked.

“None.” Prowl closed the files, turned off the datapad and stood. “Based on what I’ve learned and what’s happened, I don’t expect this old habit to crop up again. If it does, I will file charges. But for now, you are both free to leave.”

“Really?” Sideswipe asked.

“Really,” Prowl replied.

The twins both pushed back from the table and stood up. Prowl opened the door and gestured for them to exit. They walked out in the hallway and Prowl stepped out behind them. “The elevators are at the end the hallway. Level one is the street.”

“That’s it?” Sunstreaker asked, canting his head.

Prowl met his gaze, feeling that same strange pull he’d felt in the club, again. “There’s more?”

“Yeah. We were gonna ask you out,” Sunstreaker replied.

“You date former hoodlums?” Sideswipe asked, grinning.

Doorwings perking up at the invite, Prowl glanced between them. He hadn’t expected after his interrogation to be asked out. If anything he assumed he’d never see them again. “I-um…”

“ _There’s_ the cute mech from the club,” Sunstreaker said with a bright smile.

Prowl’s optics brightened. That same feeling he’d had in the club when they asked him dance fluttered through him, but this time there was no high grade to blame. What was this? Why was he so attracted to them?

“So? You up for it?” Sideswipe lightly touched the edge of Prowl’s doorwing.

Pulling it back from the touch, Prowl ducked his head, and hugged his datapad to his chest. “Yes, I would like to go out with you,” he replied.

“Awesome. When are you free?” Sideswipe asked.

“Tomorrow my shift ends early,” Prowl replied.

Sunstreaker brightly smiled. “Then it’s a date.”

Prowl nodded. “It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: the angst ramps up...


	5. The Good, Bad, and Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date jitters and a huge, though, rather upsetting break in the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! I updated! Probably riddled with errors, but I will go back and edit as I see them. 
> 
> *Enjoy!*

After his shift, Prowl sat at his desk neatening up the datapads, and organizing items. His fuel tank felt uneasy with anticipation of this ‘date’ he’d arranged with the twins. What if they changed their minds and didn’t show up? He didn’t want to be left standing around outside looking like a fool, so he was trying to wait a few minutes before leaving the building. He sighed, knowing that if he took too long they might also get tired of waiting and leave.

“I can do this,” he told himself as he stopped fiddling with the items at his desk and stood up. 

“Do what?” Chromedome asked as he peered into his office from the doorway. 

Prowl did his best to refrain from showing how nervous he was. “Nothing. I have an appointment to keep.” 

“Does it have anything to do with the two mechs I arrested standing around outside?” Chromedome asked.

“They’re outside?” Prowl asked, his voice betraying the flip flop his fuel tank just made at the news.

“Yep.” Chromedome leaned against the doorway, looking amused. “What kind of appointment is it?”

Prowl frowned. “Personal.” He rounded his desk and stopped just in front of Chromedome. “Excuse me.”

“Spending _personal_ time with suspects? I’m shocked, Prowl,” Chromedome replied, unmoving.

“ _Former_ suspects. If you’d properly checked all the dates you’d have known they weren’t here for the first murder.” Prowl deeply frowned at his partner. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind moving?”

Chromedome stepped back, letting Prowl pass him. “Careful now. They _are_ thieves after all.”

Prowl ignored the comment as he proceeded to the elevators, stepped inside the lift and pressed the controls for the ground level. His doorwings twitched with his irritation at how slow it seemed to be descending. When the door finally opened at the bottom floor, he stepped out and headed for the front entrance. He paused at the glass doors, seeing the pair standing together. The gold one was play punching other. 

He stepped on the floor tile that activated the doors, and they opened. Walking out, he slowed as he neared them, feeling his spark pulsing fast and hard. Primus, why was this so frightening? He felt like he might purge his tank...

“Hey, Prowl!” Sideswipe said, noticing him first.

Sunstreaker quickly spun around and smiled as their gazes met.

“Hello,” Prowl replied. “Was I interrupting something?”

Sunstreaker shook his head and chuckled. “Nah. I was just pretending to beat him up. 

“What he plans to do to me if I don’t behave,” Sideswipe replied, grinning.

Prowl’s doorwings twitched. “Is behaving an issue?"

Sideswipe snorted a laugh. “Yeah, I’m trouble.”

"Nothing I can't handle, so don't worry." Sunstreaker wrapped an arm around Sideswipe's neck, putting him an awkward headlock.

His rising fear faded in the face of how casual these two were behaving in front of him. Prowl found himself strangely at ease in their presence. "Where should we head off to?"

Sunstreaker let go of his brother and shrugged a shoulder.

"Your town. Why not show the newbies around?" Sideswipe replied with a lopsided grin.

"True enough. How about a nice little cafe I frequent. We can chat, get to know each other," Prowl offered.

"Sounds awesome. Lead the way," Sideswipe replied.

Prowl firmly nodded.

They wound their way through the city. He’d occasionally glance over his shoulder at the twins, seeing them gawking at the merchant area shops as they followed behind him. Reaching the small cafe, Prowl ducked inside and the twins followed.

The head of the wait staff smiled when he saw Prowl. “Our favorite enforcer!” Tracer said as he walked up to greet him. “The usual?”

“Actually, I would like a booth. I won’t be here alone,” Prowl replied as he gestured to the pair standing behind him.

Tracer glanced at them with a huge grin. “Booth it is."

“This place is really nice,” Sunstreaker said in a whisper.

Prowl glanced at him. “It’s cozy. I like coming here to have energon and work on my cases.”

The twins slid to sit on the same side of the booth together, and Prowl sat opposite of them.

“I’ll be back for your orders in a few minutes,” Tracer said before he walked away.

Prowl tapped the inset screen in the table, and it lit up with the menu of various types of energon and treats they served.

“Neat.” Sideswipe tapped the one in front of his brother and leaned into his personal space. “Spiced energon? Chilled energon? Who knew energon came in so many ways.”

“Hey look, sweet energon,” Sunstreaker said, pointing.

Prowl smiled as he watched them. Sunstreaker didn’t seem to mind his brother leaning against him and reading his menu screen instead of his own. Fraternal twins were nothing like spilt sparks, or else, maybe it was just this particular pair.

“I usually have the spiced energon, myself. But the sweet is also very good,” Prowl said.

“What’s _grobule_ treats?” Sideswipe asked.

“They are little crispy pieces of energon strips with a strong oil taste,” Prowl replied. “I believe it’s specific to Praxus to make crispy energon strips with different flavorings. I never saw anything like them in Iacon when I was there." 

“Yeah, I’ve never seen them before,” Sideswipe replied. He then grinned. “I’m gonna have those and a spiced energon.”

Prowl nodded. “If we get a table serving of the grobule treats, then we can share. If that’s alright.”

“Sounds good to me. I want the sweet energon, though,” Sunstreaker replied.

Sideswipe warmly smiled at his brother. It was clear he was very attached to him. Sunstreaker tapped the screen to turn it off and looked up, small, subtle smile on his lips as he glanced around.

Tracer returned shortly, and took their order. An awkward silence settled in once he left, though. Prowl was out of practice when it came to conversation unrelated to his work. He forced a smile as he looked between them, racking his processor for a topic of conversation to bring up. 

Suddenly Sideswipe broke the silence. “ _So_ , you catch that killer you were looking for?”

Prowl’s doorwings perked up a little. “Not yet. Still searching.” 

“Any other victims?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Thankfully, no. I have the enforcer patrols tripled around the clubs and that seems to have deterred whoever it is,” Prowl replied.

“Crazy that he was there the night we were,” Sideswipe said.

Tracer returned, and set down the three energons and a platter of grobule treats in the middle of the table. “If you need anything else, let me know.” 

“Thank you,” Prowl replied.

The twins nodded their thanks, too.

Sideswipe wasted no time taking a sip of his energon. “Hey, it’s warmed up. Never had it that way before.” He then grabbed Sunstreaker’s glass and sipped it before his brother had even tried it. “Oh, that’s good, too.”

Sunstreaker smiled as he picked up a treat and closely examined it. “These look weird, but they smell good.”

“They’re very tasty.” Prowl picked one up and popped in his mouth, chewing the light, crispy treat.

Sunstreaker took a bite of the one he had, then furrowed his brow as he chewed it and swallowed. Sideswipe stared intently at him, waiting for his verdict. “Pretty good,” Sunstreaker said as he popped the remainder in his mouth.

Sideswipe copied his brother, taking a bite to taste it first, then happily consuming the whole treat once he’d apparently approved of the taste. "These are great. Thanks for bringing us here."

They were definitely different than any other twins Prowl had ever met before. They weren’t spoiled, or expecting to be treated as special. They were very grounded and grateful for the smallest things.

“You like being an enforcer here?” Sideswipe asked as he picked up another treat.

“I do. I enjoy my job very much.” Prowl took pride in his work. “You both just started jobs in the energon fields, how has that been?”

“How did you know where we worked? We didn’t tell you that,” Sunstreaker asked.

“I read over your files before we spoke in the interview room,” Prowl replied, fingering his energon glass. 

Sunstreaker half-smiled. “It’s not bad work. Pay's pretty good, especially since we’re in the housing complex.”

“Free housing. Praxus is a crazy place.” Sideswipe stuffed a few of the treats in his mouth.

Prowl dimmed his optics a little. “In Rodion, did you not have a place to stay?”

Snorting a laugh, Sideswipe shook his head. “Nah.”

“Where did you recharge?” Prowl asked, genuinely curious.

“In the streets. Took turns keeping watch while the other recharged,” Sideswipe replied in a more serious tone. “But, not anymore.” He then flashed a bright smile.

Prowl’s doorwings lowered a little against his back. These two had been through a lot. No wonder they were so humble compared to other twins he met. 

“We’re not gonna go back to that,” Sunstreaker said. “And the energon field work isn’t bad at all compare the mines in Kaon. I barely get dirty on shift.”

Sideswipe glanced at his brother and shook his head as he grinned. “In case you didn’t know, Sunny is all about looking good.”

Prowl smiled. “You both look quite nice.”

Both twins grinned at his compliment, and his faceplates heated with his embarrassment at unintentionally being forward.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Sunstreaker said.

“I’m just another Praxian build. Nothing special,” Prowl replied before taking a sip of his energon.

“That’s not true. You’ve got a beautiful face, and you’re shaped different than most of the Praxians I’ve seen,” Sunstreaker replied, fingering his energon glass.

Sideswipe nodded his agreement.

Prowl averted his gaze to the platter of treats. “Thank you,” he quietly replied.

“You’re also adorable." Sideswipe chuckled.

Prowl's doorwings lowered a little more and his faceplates burned with his heated embarrassment. He wasn't used to these sorts of compliments.

Sunstreaker elbowed his brother. "I think we're making him uncomfortable." 

He looked up at them, seeing concern on both their faces. "I apologize. I don't date. This is unfamiliar territory," Prowl replied.

"We don't date, either. So you don't need to be sorry about anything," Sideswipe said.

"We didn't mean to embarrass you. We just–" Sunstreaker's fingers lightly touched the back of Prowl's hand. "Like you a lot, which is sort of crazy since we just met and everything, but to be perfectly honest, we've never been attracted to anyone other than each other before."

"It's true," Sideswipe added.

Prowl's gaze moved between them, and he felt a strange tightening sensation in his chest. He wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but he couldn't deny he was drawn to them, too.

Nodding, Prowl dimmed his optics. "I appreciate your candor, and it's similar for me. I haven't wanted to date anyone really, until you two asked me."

"Such a cute bot not wanting to date?" Sideswipe warmly smiled. "We really lucked out, then."

Sunstreaker smiled and nodded his agreement.

Truthfully, Prowl was the lucky one. A pair of rare, handsome twins were interested in him. He had family money, but they didn't know that. They liked him despite all that happened with the interrogation and revealing he was an enforcer. If he believed in such a concept as fate, he'd almost be convinced they were being drawn together by such a force.

"Anything fun to do around Praxus? Aside from the dance clubs?" Sideswipe asked.

Drawn out of his thoughts, he sat up a little straighter in his seat. "Of course. We have crystal gardens, a racing track, various social events that happen yearly."

They soon began to chat about Praxus. A topic he was comfortable with and one they both had a keen interest in. It was clear they wanted this to become their home. Prowl made a mental note to file a recommendation on their behalf to help with their application for residency.

Once the tray was emptied of treats, and all the glasses of energon were consumed, Prowl paid their tab and they walked him to his place. 

Their conversation meandered but mostly stayed focused on Praxus and lighter topics like their favorite things to do. Reaching the front of his apartment building, he came to a stop and faced them.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," Prowl said.

"Thanks for buying and coming out with us," Sideswipe replied.

"You, ah, wanna do this again? You know, go out with us?" Sunstreaker asked.

Prowl's doorwings perked up. "I would love to."

Both twins practically beamed at his reply. It felt nice to be looked at this way. It had been so long since anyone showed interest in him.

Sideswipe then looked at his brother and the two stared at one another for a moment. Were they comming one another on a private line?

Suddenly Sideswipe looked at Prowl. "Could we each kiss you night?"

Surprised, Prowl stared at him waiting for a punch line. He then glanced at Sunstreaker and saw that they were both quite serious about the request. "Ah, of course you may."

Sideswipe grinned and stepped closer. He reached up, cupping Prowl's face with his hand, and leaned in. Their lips then met in a soft-mouthed kiss and Prowl's doorwings flared in response. It lasted for brief moment, and then Sideswipe pulled back, letting his hand fall away from his face. Prowl was left standing there, feeling warm and dazed.

Before he could recover, Sunstreaker stepped in and captured his lips in another equally joint-melting kiss. Instead of cupping his face, he ran the backs of his fingers down his cheek plate. After the same measure of time as his brother, he broke the kiss and moved back to stand beside Sideswipe.

Prowl's plating was tingling and warm. He was vaguely embarrassed at how easily they'd turned him into a puddle of molten metal.

"Night, Prowl!" Sideswipe said with a wave.

"Night. We'll comm you," Sunstreaker added.

"Goodnight, you two," Prowl replied, fondly smiling at them.

He proceeded into his building, and glanced over his shoulder, watching them turn and walk away once he was safely inside. That had been the most fun he'd had in vorns. He slowly shuffled toward the elevators, lost in his post kiss--no, kiss _es--_ haze. He was the lucky one, indeed.

...

The door to their unit snapped shut just as Sideswipe’s lips smashed against Sunstreaker’s. Their mouths parted and glossae twinned between them as black hands roamed over heated plating. Seeing Sideswipe kiss Prowl had been a huge turn on, and it looked like it had the same effect in reverse.

Breaking the long kiss with a sharp gasp, Sunstreaker stared into his brother’s optics as he grabbed him by the hips and stepped backwards toward the berth. “Want you so badly right now.”

“I was about to lose control watching you kiss him,” Sideswipe said, optics dark and full of lust.

Sunstreaker felt his legs hit the edge of the berth, and grinned as he dropped to sit down. He mouthed over Sideswipe’s middle and kissed his way down to his interface cover, licking it seductively as he gazed up at him.

Whimpering a little, Sideswipe undid his cover, revealing his onlined spike. Sunstreaker playfully licked at it. He wasn’t sure why kissing Prowl goodnight had revved them up so much, but he was too foggy with lust to care. Wrapping his mouth over the spike, he swirled his glossa around it and undid his own interface cover, palming his spike.

“Holy slag, Sunny,” Sideswipe said before groaning.

Sideswipe wrapped a hand over his helm fin, and ran his thumb over the sensitive slats, drawing a muffled moan from him as he continued to suck his spike in earnest.

Suddenly, his brother cupped his helm and stepped back, his spike slipping from Sunstreaker’s mouth. He stared up at him and slid his hand that had been massaging his spike between his legs, sinking his fingers in his slicked valve.

“Primus, Sunny…” His brother breathed his name with such reverence it made a tingle run his up spinal unit.

Scooting back on the berth, Sunstreaker lay down with his legs apart, fingers pumping in and out of his valve in full view for his brother.

Sideswipe crawled onto the berth beside him and pulled his hand by the wrist away from his valve, licking the fluid off his fingertips. Once they were clean, Sideswipe rolled over top of him, and sank his spike into him in a hard, deep thrust. Sunstreaker moaned and wrapped his arms around his brother’s middle, squeezing him tightly. 

“Lift your legs up,” Sideswipe said, his voice thick with desire.

Doing as he requested, Sunstreaker lifted his legs and rested the backs of his feet on his brother’s aft, with his knees hooked over his hips.

Sideswipe pulled back and then thrust hard again, this time sliding deeper.

“Fraaag,” Sunstreaker groaned.

Feral smile on his lips, Sideswipe dove right in, rocking his spike in and out of his valve hard and fast.

The sensitized walls of his valve rippled and throbbed around his brother’s impossibly hard spike. He squirmed and met his thrusts with his hips, body arching and trembling beneath his familiar weight. Sideswipe mouthed and kissed along his jawline, as he continued pound into him. They’d interfaced numerous times, but Sunstreaker couldn’t remember his brother being so affectionate while ‘facing him before. It added a layer of sensation that only intensified just how amazing it felt to be filled by his brother.

His brother grunted and then whimpered as he pressed his spike inside him to the hilt. Sunstreaker felt it jerk against the slick walls of his valve and unload a hot stream of cycled mech fluid. Sunstreaker gasped, then rolled his head back against the berth as he cried out, overloading thanks to the deep penetration and rush of heated fluid over the already sensitive walls.

They trembled against one another as their combined overload went rushing through them. All the tension in his frame slipped away and Sunstreaker’s legs slid down, limp and useless now. He happily sighed air from his intakes and dreamily looked at his brother who’d collapsed over him. Sideswipe had his signature lopsided grin on.

“Wow,” Sunstreaker said in a drained voice.

“More like holy frag,” Sideswipe replied, weakly laughing. “I don’t think I can move.”

“Then stay right where you are,” Sunstreaker said.

Humming his approval, Sideswipe snuggled close.

With his desire-laden processor finally quieted, Sunstreaker started to think more clearly about the series of events and their date with Prowl that led them here. He suddenly realized that one of the consistent things Sideswipe did almost every time they interfaced was ask Sunstreaker who he belonged to. He hadn’t this time. There had been no jealousy or possessiveness about this evening’s ‘facing. Considering it was their kisses goodnight to Prowl that set this in motion, that seemed strange to him. Was his brother not jealous of Prowl, then? He examined his own feelings about watching his brother kiss him, and he realized he wasn’t in the least bit jealous himself.

Was this part of their spark condition? Was Prowl somehow special when it came to sparks and how theirs worked? He softly sighed, unsure what it all really meant, but glad that they got along so well with Prowl already and had such a nice evening.

The thrum of Sideswipe’s frame against his caught his attention, and he glanced at his face. He’d already slipped into recharge right where he was. Primus he was adorable in his own way. Sunstreaker kissed the tip of his nose, then relaxed and followed suit, quickly subcumbing to the draw of recharging.

…

By the tenth time Prowl reread a line from a report and not managed to absorb it, he huffed air in annoyance at himself and set the datapad down. He leaned back in his chair, and his thoughts circled around the previous evening. He was distracted and admittedly very much infatuated with those twins. They were different in personality to one another and yet they matched perfectly. It was odd that they’d show any interest in him. After all, he was nothing like them.

“Prowl?”

Looking up, he saw Ironhide looming in the office doorway.

“Been standing here, waitin’ fer ya to see me,” Ironhide said, half-smiling. “Yer in your own world today, hm?”

Prowl bit at his lower lip, embarrassed to be caught daydreaming about the twins. “I’m sorry. I have lot on my mind.” He then sat forward in his seat and clasped his hands on the desk. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, we’ve got a development in the serial killer murder cases,” Ironhide said as he stepped into Prowl’s office and sat down in one of the seats.

“Oh?” Prowl’s doorwings perked up and he tensed, worried his extra measures hadn’t managed to deter their suspect.

“Yeah, there’s a victim at the medical center who survived an attack from whoever this sick, twisted aft is.” Ironhide scrolled through his datapad, looking for his report notes.

Suddenly, Prowl’s comm link buzzed. He unclipped it from his hip, and read the message. It was on Smokescreen’s signal, but not written by him.

_Smokes is in the medical center. He came to a little while ago. Keeps saying he needs to talk to you. -Blaster_

Frowning at the message, Prowl was trying to figure out what reckless thing his cousin did to land himself in the medical center.

“Let’s see. Uh, yeah, here. The victim was saved by a friend and taken to the center for treatment for his injuries. The friend reported that they came out of the energon bar they’d been at together, and realized he forgot his card at the bar so he ducked back in for a sec. When he came out the victim was gone. He then searched for him and found him in the alley behind the bar with a mech ‘wearing a backpack thing’ hunched over the victim. The friend chased off the attacker and called for help.” Ironhide half-frowned. “Guess the serial killer moved onto other areas.”

Prowl had a funny sensation rolling through his fuel tank as he looked back down at the message on his comm. “What is the name of the victim?”

“Ah… Smokescreen,” Ironhide replied.

Prowl shoved his chair back and stood. “That’s my cousin. I need to go to the medical center immediately.”

…

The moment the elevator doors opened, Prowl burst into the hallway and walked as fast as his legs could carry him toward his cousin’s room in the medical center. Ironhide kept easy pace with him, and they turned down a corridor to the right. His gaze landed on four mechs mulling around outside the room at the end on the left.

His Uncle Möbius was the first to see him. “Prowl!”

As Prowl approached, he was pulled into a tight hug by his Uncle Möbius. He glanced at his cousin’s creators and then at Blaster who were all looking somewhat miserable. Not a surprise, considering what had happened.

“He’s awake?” Prowl asked as his uncle finally let go.

“Yes,” Möbius replied.

His other two uncles moved in and gave him much more cursory hugs as a greeting.

“Find out who did this, okay?” his Uncle Torus said, squeezing his upper arm.

“I will,” Prowl replied. He glanced at the open doorway. “May I go in?”

“Of course!” Möbius said, gently pulling his arm. “He’s been asking for you. I think he knows you’re the mech to see about these things.”

Giving Ironhide a side glance, he motioned for him to come along with him. Stopping just before the doorway, he looked right at Blaster. “I’d like you to join us, too.”

Blaster nodded and followed them into the room.

Smokescreen was on a medical berth with all sorts of lines clamped along one side of his frame. All the outer plating on his right arm and leg were missing. His optics were dimmed, but lit up brighter when he saw them hovering at the end of the berth. “Hey, Prowl. Just the mech I wanted to see.”

Prowl’s doorwings dropped slightly. “Are you in pain?”

“Nah. They shut down my sensory net. Can’t feel a fragging thing.” Smokescreen cracked a small smile.

Moving to the side of the berth, he let his gaze slowly assess the injured area. Without the plating it was hard to tell what the damages were exactly. He’d need to see a medical report and speak with the medics to find out more details. He then looked at his cousin and dimmed his optics. “You up to telling me what happened?”

“Sure.” Smokescreen opened his hand closest to Prowl, weakly grasping at his fingers. Taking the cue, Prowl lowered his hand and his cousin took hold of it. “Remember before your creators died we used to hold hands all the time? When we’d play exploring games in the yard?”

His faceplates heated, remembering. He’d been affectionate with his cousin when they were small. That all changed when he lost his creators, though. “Yes.”

“Anyway. So, you want to know what happened.” Smokescreen looked up at the ceiling for a moment. “How much detail do you want?”

“As much as you can remember,” Prowl replied. “We don’t have to do this right away, however. If you prefer to wait, that’s--”

“No.” Smokescreen shook his head as he narrowed his gaze on Prowl. “No one else should have this happen to them. You need to catch this aft.”

Prowl slowly nodded in reply.

“So you know Blaster went back inside, right?” Smokescreen asked.

“Yes.” Prowl gently squeezed his cousin’s hand.

“I was outside, waiting. This mech, a Praxian was standing near me. He kept looking over at me, and it was starting to creep me out.” Smokescreen frowned. “I looked at the door to the bar, and thought about going inside again to get Blaster, but before I knew what was going on I blacked out.” He softly sighed air from his intakes. “Came to on my back in the alley. I was paralyzed. Couldn’t move a micrometer. He was straddling me, mumbling about the purity of the Praxians and corrupting of the spark lines. I have no idea what he was babbling about. He took out this drill thing, and put it in the elbow joint first. I know he hit a fluid line, I could feel it stinging, but when he pulled the drill out only the tip was glowing from the mech fluid, and when I looked down my arm wasn’t seeping anything out the hole. It hurt like you wouldn’t believe.”  

Prowl deeply frowned. Cutting into plating, hitting a fluid line, all without a dampener _would_ hurt quite a bit.

“He put some tubing into the hole, then sucked on the end to start the flow to syphon off what he could. He hooked into the weird contraption on his back.” Smokescreen looked away from Prowl, glancing at his exposed arm. “Once it stopped flowing, he pulled the tube out and started to do the same thing to my leg. My arm was seizing up, and twitching involuntarily. It burned. I could feel my systems straining.”

Prowl placed his other hand over Smokescreen’s and lightly patted it. “What did he look like, exactly?”

Smokescreen looked back up at Prowl. His cousin was so rarely serious, it almost startled him to see the intense look on his face. “Dark green, Praxian. Like, _really_ dark green. No visible markings. From helm to pede, he was that same ugly green, even his chevron, but I saw he had decals on his plating that were his same paint scheme. Like the ones I used to cover your enforcer symbols for the club. They were on his shoulders and the sides of his helm. He also had yellow optics and he was actually really good looking in the face.” 

Prowl glanced at Ironhide. “You get all that?”

Ironhide had his datapad out, furiously taking notes. “Want me to include the part about you going to a club?” he asked as he raised an optic ridge and looked at Prowl over the edge of the datapad.

“No,” Prowl replied with a vague frown. He then looked at Blaster. “What happened when you arrived?”

Blaster tore his gaze from Smokescreen’s battered frame. He looked pretty shook up by everything. “Uh, just what I told the enforcers on the scene.” 

“Could you describe the item on this mech’s back a little more clearly for us?” Prowl asked.

Blaster dimmed his optics as he focused on his memory. “It was the same color as him, attached to his backplate canopy. There were weird things hanging off it.”

“Weird things?” Prowl asked.

“Uh, Well, tubes. And electrical wire lines. Like what medics use to jolt a spark to restart it, but without the giant unit they’re usually attached to.” Blaster pointed to a piece of medical equipment in the room with similar wires attached to it. “There were also rods sticking up out of it. Almost looked like the pack had antennas or something.” 

Prowl nodded. “What you both have provided is extremely helpful.” 

“You’ll get him, right?” Smokescreen asked.

Meeting his cousin’s gaze, he nodded. “I will do whatever it takes to get him off the streets. I promise. But, I’d like to ask something of you.”

Smokescreen raised an optic ridge. “What’s that?”

“Get better.” Prowl squeezed his hand again.

Chuckling weakly, Smokescreen shook his head. “Getting all soft on me now, huh?”

“Perhaps.” For Prowl, losing more family simply wasn’t something he was prepared for. From the looks of things, Smokescreen would recover, but it was going to be rough for a while. In the meantime, the clues they both gave would help immensely toward finding this serial killer.


	6. ***Sparkling Stories***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are background stories that I decided not to pepper the fic with. They are from the twins and Prowl's sparklinghoods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like sparklings/baby robots/etc., then skip this chapter. It won't effect the plot of the main fic.

( _equivalent age to human 5 year olds)_ :

 

"Sideswipe!" The caretaker yelled his name in a shrill voice.

Sunstreaker glanced at his brother. "What did you do?" He whispered.

"I wanted a treat, so I took one off his desk," Sideswipe replied, frowning.

The caretaker appeared in the playroom doorway. "Sideswipe! Get over here now."

Sunstreaker frowned and walked with his brother over to the caretaker. They’d been here for a few years now, and everyday seemed to get worse for them. Their father dropped them off one day, claiming he’d be back for them, but never returned. From the moment they arrived, the caretakers were constantly reprimanding them for the smallest infractions. They had each been smacked and put in the time out area for just holding hands. Stealing a treat was a _much_ larger offense.

“Did you take an energon treat out of the container on my desk?” the caretaker asked, pointedly glaring at Sideswipe.

“I did!” Sunstreaker said.

The caretaker glanced at Sunstreaker. “You? I’m sure I saw a blur of red running away from my office, not yellow, Sunstreaker.”

“It’s my fault. I dared him to. I wanted the treat,” Sunstreaker replied.

“ _Sunny_.” Sideswipe softly whined his name, clearly not happy he was taking the blame.

He was better at dealing with the punishments than his brother, though. His brother would cry and end up in the time out area for twice as long since he wouldn’t stop making noise.

“Sideswipe, get to your room and sit on your berth. You are not allowed off until I say so!” The caretaker then grabbed Sunstreaker by his helm fin, pinching it hard between his fingers as he dragged him out of the playroom down the hallway.

Hauled into the time out area, the caretaker let go of his helm fin and pointed to the chair that faced the wall. “Sit.”

Sunstreaker did as he was told, and sat down on the sparkling-sized chair.

“Don’t make a sound and don’t move from that chair, you understand me?” the caretaker said.

“Yes,” Sunstreaker replied.

He heard the caretaker’s footsteps echo as he walked away and left Sunstreaker to sit in time out. He stared down at his hands in his lap and frowned. He hated it here. He hated their father for leaving them here. He hated the other sparklings that picked on him and his brother. One day things would be different. One day they’d be adults and they could run away from this horrible place. He couldn’t wait for that day to come.

…

 

Möbius stood leaned in the doorway, watching Prowl. His nephew was sitting on the floor facing the large floor to ceiling window, staring out at the view of a night-lit Praxus.

The funeral service had been earlier in the day for his brother, Trefoil, and his bondmate. The explosion that killed his sibling and robbed his nephew of his creators had originally been deemed a freak transport train accident. But they’d just found out from the enforcement department that it was the work of a saboteur they were tracking down. Losing his brother had been hard, but he knew any hole he felt in his spark was only a tiny fraction of what Prowl must be feeling. He was so young. So small still. How in the world would he ever process all this?

Prowl hadn’t said a single word since he was told his parents were gone. He’d already been a shy sparkling, and the news seem to push him even deeper inward. Möbius softly sighed and walked across the room to stand beside Prowl.

“May I sit?” he asked.

Prowl looked up at him, then held his small Cybertonian enforcer toy closer to his chest.

Möbius sat down on the floor beside him. “You like the toy that the enforcers brought you?”

Prowl glanced down at it and nodded once.

“I want you to know that I’m here for you. For whatever you need or want. Just ask, okay?” Möbius said, lightly patting Prowl’s back.

They sat in silence side by side for a long while. Möbius knew that Prowl was deeply wounded, and his desire to speak would take time to return. He had no problem waiting for as long as it might take.

The first topic that came up when he and his brother were given the news about Trefoil, was what to do with Prowl. The eldest, Torus, offered to take Prowl since he and his bondmate already had Smokescreen to care for. But Möbius knew his brother’s relationship was rocky at best, being an arranged bonding, and throwing Prowl into that mess wouldn’t give him the love and care he suspected he’d need. He protested his brother’s suggestion, insisting on taking Prowl despite his younger age and lack of bondmate.

Prowl pushed to stand up and moved to stand in front of Möbius.

Drawn out of his thoughts, Möbius canted his head at the young sparkling now in his care. “Are you hungry? Would you like some energon?”

Prowl pointed to Möbius’ lap, then took a tentative step closer.

Unsure what he wanted, Möbius reached up and lightly ran his fingers over the side of Prowl’s small helm. “What is it? You can have anything you want, but I don’t know what you’re asking of me right now.”

Dropping down to his knees, Prowl crawled into Möbius’ lap, and curled up against him, clutching his toy tightly to his chest. Folding his arms around Prowl’s small frame, Möbius cradled him, holding him close. In the aftermath of loss, he was glad to not be alone here in his large apartment, and prayed to Primus he could raise Prowl properly for his brother.

…

 

In the darkness of the room, Sideswipe could see his brother’s optics were still lit up. “Why did you say you did it?” Sideswipe whispered.

“We’re not supposed to talk,” Sunstreaker replied in a whisper. “It’s past lights out.”

Sideswipe frowned, then quietly slipped off his berth and snuck across the small two berth-sized room to Sunstreaker’s, crawling in next to him.

“Sides!” Sunstreaker scolded in a whisper.

“Just tell me why you do it,” Sideswipe asked, lying down next to him on his front.

Huffing at his brother’s persistence, Sunstreaker stared at him. “To protect you.”

“But, I don’t like you getting in trouble for me,” Sideswipe replied. “Makes me feel bad.”

“Don’t. We don’t have dads anymore, so I’ll look after us, okay? Don’t worry about it,” Sunstreaker replied.

Dimming his optics, Sideswipe didn’t find his brother’s answer very satisfying. He hated seeing him take the brunt of the reprimands. He snuggled close to Sunstreaker, relaxing in a way he only ever could when they were pressed close.

Sunstreaker kissed his helm horn, which tickled. He smiled at his brother as he gazed at him.

“Can’t stay here,” Sunstreaker said, sadness in his face. “Should go back to your berth before they notice.”

“One day when we’re big, will you let me recharge with you again?” Sideswipe asked.

“Every night. I promise,” Sunstreaker replied in an assured tone.

Sideswipe grinned at his brother and pushed to sit up in his berth. He leaned over him and they shared a short, chaste kiss. “Okay. You promised. Don’t forget you promised.”

“I won’t,” Sunstreaker replied.

Sideswipe slipped off his berth and silently returned his own. He turned to lie on his side, facing his brother, and curled up. He missed the days when they were allowed to recharge together, but knowing that one day they would be able to again helped him hang on. This place could try and push them apart, tell them being close like they were was wrong, but Sideswipe felt it in his spark that he and Sunstreaker were going to be together forever.

…

 

“You’re weird,” Smokescreen said, frowning at Prowl. “You don’t talk anymore. We used to have so much fun playing, but all you do it sit there on the couch when I come over.”

Prowl stared at his cousin. They played together a lot before his parents passed away. It had been almost a year, and he was still having a hard time coping. He felt like a hole had been ripped in his spark, and it just wouldn’t stop hurting. Seeing the disappointment on his cousin’s face, he felt guilty that his own pain was making him less fun to be around. He forced himself to his feet, and walked over to Smokescreen, holding out his hand.

Smokescreen was older than him, but not by much. He stared at the offered hand and then reluctantly took it. “You want to go exploring?”

Prowl nodded.

Smokescreen looked at the toy enforcer that Prowl carried with him everywhere. “The enforcer coming along to protect us?”

Hugging the toy, Prowl nodded again.

“Okay. Good. ‘Cause the wilds of the deep space can be really scary!” Smokescreen turned and dragged Prowl along with him to the door that led to the outdoor crystal garden attached to their Uncle Möbius’ apartment.

Stepping out, Smokescreen pulled Prowl close to his side and gave his hand a tight squeeze. “Deep space is filled with monsters. I hope your enforcer is ready to fight them off.”

Prowl held out his toy in front of them, and gave a sharp nod. Smokescreen laughed, and they proceeded into the yard, tip-toeing.

They ranged all over the small yard, Smokescreen narrating what monsters they were encountering, and Prowl puppeting his toy to fight them off. Despite the pain in his chest from his spark's constant ache, he started to feel a little better playing. It was a welcome distraction.

Smokescreen let go of Prowl’s hand and pretended he was floating in space as he slow-motion walked away from him. “Oh no! I’m going to be lost in space forever!”

Prowl shook his head and motioned with his arm to throw an imaginary line to his cousin to save him. Smokescreen pretended he missed it, and continued to walk backwards in slow motion. “The line slipped! Throw it again!”

Pretending to throw the line once again with more effort, Prowl actually smiled a little bit, finding his cousin’s pantimime pretty funny.

“I got it!” Smokescreen grasped the imaginary line and then starting spinning around. “I’m getting sucked into a vortex of space! Aaaaaahhh! Pull me out! Aaaahhh!”

He spun around even faster, and Prowl tensed when he saw he was about to trip over one of the crystals in the garden. “Look out!” Prowl shouted.

It was too late, though, and Smokescreen tripped over the small ground crystal and fell backwards into a much larger growth just behind it.

The door to the yard opened, and their uncle came racing out. “Smokescreen!”

Prowl ran over to his cousin and offered his hand to help him up.

Groaning, Smokescreen sat up with the assistance and then stared up at Prowl.

Dropping down to knee beside Smokescreen, their uncle began to carefully examine his plating. “You need to be more cautious, Smokescreen. This one dent in your helm is deep. I’m going to take you to the medical center and have them check it.”

Smokescreen continued to stare at Prowl. “You talked.”

A surprised look flickered over his uncle’s face as he looked over at Prowl. “Prowl, you said something?”

Heat flushed his faceplates, and hugged his toy to this chest and lowered his gaze.

“He told me to ‘look out’ before I fell,” Smokescreen said.

"Your cousin really isn't the best listener, is he?" Their Uncle Möbius reached up and patted Prowl’s helm and warmly smiled. “Come on. Let’s take him to get looked at.”

…

( _equivalent age to human 15 year olds)_ :

 

Sliding the closet door closed, Sideswipe grinned at his brother and sat down beside him on the dingy floor. “We don’t have a ton of time, but do you wanna--” His brother paused, a glint of mischief in his optics. “You know…?”

Sunstreaker nodded, and took hold of his brother’s hand. They turned to face each other, and leaned in close. Sunstreaker ghosted his lips over Sideswipe’s teasing a little. His brother made a soft whimpered sound, and he gave in, planting his lips on Sideswipe’s in a kiss.

They’d been sneaking around and hiding in closets for years now to have some alone time together. The kissing activity was a recent development, though. Sunstreaker really enjoyed it, even though he knew he wasn’t supposed to.

What started as a tentative, stiff kiss, soon shifted to something more. They traded small soft-mouthed kisses back and forth, and eventually their mouths locked together and their glossae tangled between. Without final upgrades, it didn’t stimulate anything like it did for adults since they were missing active protocols for that part of things, but it made Sunstreaker’s spark surge and flutter when they kissed, and he loved how that felt.  

How could something that felt so amazing be seen as terrible? Sunstreaker waged an internal war with his emotions on a daily basis. After all this time here, his desire to be near to his brother only got stronger, despite the punishments they endured when caught being physically close. Were their sparks wrong to make them feel good when they were together like this?

The long kiss broke, and Sideswipe grinned at Sunstreaker. He always looked so happy when they got a chance to be together, even if it was only for a few minutes in a closet. Adulthood was waiting around the corner for them. Sunstreaker could hardly wait. The moment they had their final upgrades and full protocols activated, they were leaving this place and never looking back.

“Love you,” Sunstreaker whispered.

Sideswipe’s gaze was intense as he stared back at him. “Love you, too.”

…

 

“Should dance with someone,” Smokescreen said, elbowing Prowl.

Prowl gazed out over the dance floor. Their school was holding a small dance party for the upper classes. He hadn’t wanted to go at all, but his uncle encouraged him to.

Grinning, Smokescreen leaned in close and whispered into his audio. “I think Magnum is checking you out.”

“No he isn’t,” Prowl replied. He glanced toward where the highly popular senior classmate was standing surrounded by his usual crowd of admirers.

Magnum was from very old money, and he was large for a Praxian. All black in paint scheme with a striking golden-colored chevron. His face was a pale shade of grey and he had crystal blue optics that seemed to pierce through anyone he looked at. Magnum was the type that could have anyone he wanted.

Suddenly, Magnum looked up and locked gazes with Prowl. He immediately looked away, terribly flustered and embarrassed at being caught staring.

“Holy slag, he’s coming over,” Smokescreen said, poking Prowl in the side.

Looking up, Prowl was stunned to see the handsome upper classmate walking up to him.

Magnum flashed his bright smile. “Hey there. You’re Prowl, right? The super smart mech that aces all the exams?”

Overwhelmed, Prowl could do nothing more than stare. Words were failing to form, and he felt his anxiety levels skyrocket.

“Yeah, that’s him.” Smokescreen answered for Prowl. “I’m Smo–”

“Smokescreen. I know. You’re the one that got caught stealing the Dean’s private hover-rover and then crashed it into the library,” Magnum said, raising an optic ridge.

“That’s me!” Smokescreen replied, forcing a laugh.

“So, um, Prowl, you want to dance?” Magnum asked.

“Sure he does!” Smokescreen gently pushed Prowl away from the wall.

“O-okay,” Prowl finally managed to squeak out.

Magnum took Prowl’s hand and pulled him to the dance floor. The music was fast paced at first and Prowl attempted to dance, but he felt awkward and silly. Magnum was a great dancer, though. His movements were fluid and controlled. The music then shifted to a slower song, and suddenly all the pairs were dancing closer. Prowl glanced around, searching for cues on what he was supposed to do when Magnum wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. Prowl tensed in his grasp, his doorwings quivering on his back.

Leaning in, Magnum spoke into his audio. “Don’t be so nervous.”

Prowl wasn’t nervous, though. He was slipping into a panic attack. He’d not let anyone other than his uncle hold him close like this. He didn’t like being touched by anyone really, so the unwanted contact was making him really uncomfortable.

“Perhaps we don’t need to dance so close together?” Prowl attempted to put space between them by gently pressing a hand to Magnum’s chest.

“Being close together is the fun part, though,” Magnum replied, flashing his bright smile. “No adult protocols, but we can still do _other_ stuff.”

Trembling in the larger mech’s hold, Prowl felt trapped and was not enjoying this in the least. “Please…”

Magnum leaned down and planted his lips on Prowl’s, kissing him. Prowl reared back, shoving at his dance partner to let go, which he finally did. Staggering back a few steps, Prowl felt like the room was closing in all around him. His spark was pulsing hard and fast and he just wanted to get outside. Get away from all this pressure to be normal and do things like dance close and kiss. He wasn’t normal. He’d never be.

“Come on, Prowl. What’s your issue?” Magnum asked, grabbing for Prowl’s hand.

Smokescreen appeared out of nowhere and swatted the grasping hand away. Magnum’s shining smile flipped to a dark frown. “Frag off!”

“Make me!” Smokescreen dared.

Magnum had never been rejected before, or had anyone challenge him, either. He stood there looking utterly dumbfounded.

Not one to ever think things through, Smokescreen then sucker punched Magnum.

Shocked and completely succumbing to his panic, Prowl ran out of the dance hall. He quickly made his way across the quad area to the library, and once inside, he took the small flight of stairs up to the second level and made his way to the far back corner where he usually studied.

He knelt down and then crawled under the table, folding up into a small, trembling ball. Coolant clouded his optics, and soon he was quietly sobbing. Reality was so harsh and complicated. He hated having to deal with other mechs on a social level. He was okay in a classroom, able to talk about subjects without issue, but when it came to talking about other things or even saying he was uncomfortable, he felt totally lost and inept.

He was there for long while, mulling over his inadequecies as he continued to cry. Footsteps caught his attention, and he glanced up seeing the familiar shapes of his Uncle Möbius' legs.

Crouching down, his uncle peered at him under the table. “Found you.”

“How did you know where I’d be?” Prowl asked, confused as he used his hands to wipe at his coolant stained face.

“Smokescreen said this is your favorite spot to study. Figured you might have come here.” His uncle held out his hand. “Ready to go home?”

Prowl nodded, and took the offered hand, crawling back out from under the table. He got to his feet, and his uncle pulled him into a tight hug. Unlike the unwanted touches earlier, he melted into the loving embrace of the only mech he truly trusted.

“How much trouble is Smokescreen in?” Prowl asked, happy to remain in the embrace.

“Less trouble than crashing into the front of the library.” His uncle chuckled. “After hearing what happened, I don’t believe it will be too bad for him. After all, he was defending you.”

Prowl sighed air from his intakes. “I’m glad he did.”

“Me, too.” His uncle squeezed Prowl, then let go. Gazing into his optics, he warmly smiled. “Let’s go home, hm? I'll make you some spiced energon and we can chat. Sound good?”

Prowl faintly smiled. “Okay.”

 

...

 

[](http://i671.photobucket.com/albums/vv77/puppylove2363/safe-sound-tree_zpsb08e39d2.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my nerdiness is showing. Yeah, I tend to think a lot about my longer chapter fics. ^^;;;


	7. All the things you can't control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysteries within and without deepen for Prowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long delay in updates. I lost my mojo for a little bit on this, but hey, it came back! :D

“With the description and composite image being circulated, we’re hoping to apprehend the suspect soon, sir,” Prowl explained.

His superior, the Chief of Praxus Enforcement, nodded as he gazed at the report. “How is your cousin’s condition?”

“He’s doing well. They want to release him this week,” Prowl replied.

The chief set the datapad down. “Are you pursuing other avenues as well?”

“Yes. I believe from the information we obtained from my cousin’s statement that the suspect is somehow associated with elite circles. I have some leads to follow up regarding that angle.” His lead being lunch with his Uncle Mobius, but his superior didn’t need to know that.

“Keep me apprised of the situation,” the chief replied.

“I will, sir.” Prowl stood up and nodded before exiting the office.

Heading down the hallway he vaguely frowned, his mind swirling around the case. He’d already been focused on stopping this mech before the attack on his cousin, but now he found himself more dedicated than ever to stop this killer.

His comm link buzzed, and he unclipped it from his hip. Slowing his pace, he smiled a little reading the message.

_Just us. Wanted to see when you’d want to go out again? We’re free whenever. - Sides and Sunny_

“Now that’s a rare sight,” Ironhide said.

Prowl looked up, seeing the imposing red-colored enforcer standing near his office door. “Rare sight?”

“You’re _smiling_. All things considered, I’m surprised for a ton of reasons,” Ironhide replied.

Schooling his expression to neutral, Prowl shook his head. “Were you on your way to see me?”

“Yeah.” Ironhide held up a datapad. “Got a little info I think you’re gonna want to see.”

They proceeded into Prowl’s office, and he took the offered datapad as he sat down. On it was a list of names, some of which he recognized from various parties he’d attended at his Uncle Mobius’ home.

“I was digging up names of green colored Praxians and found there’s an elite family whose signature color is dark green, a color passed down through the generations. Got a list there of all the current residents from that family who sport the color,” Ironhide explained.

Prowl nodded. “I hate to say this but dark green is a color of three elite families. Not just this one.” He pushed the datapad back toward Ironhide. “Look into the Omega and Task families as well.”

Ironhide raised an optic ridge at Prowl. “How in the name of Primus do you know that?” He then raised a hand in the air and shook his head. “Know what? Nevermind. I should know by now that _Prowl knows all_ ,” he said, edge of teasing in his voice.

“I know a lot, but not all. I assure you,” Prowl replied.

Ironhide got to his feet, and then looked down at Prowl’s comm link on his desk. “If it’s not too out of line of me to say, smiling looks good on you.”

Prowl’s doorwings perked up slightly at the comment.

“I’ll go cull through the files for more names,” Ironhide quickly added before exiting the office.

Picking up his comm link, Prowl gazed at the message for a moment. He’d not had these sort of strong feelings for anyone before. He should be careful to not let himself get swept away by these emotions he knew so little about. Fingers moving over the comm link, he wrote his reply.

_My shift ends early this evening. If you’re available to meet me after work again, I’d very much like to go out and have some energon with you both. - Prowl_

Staring at his message, he analyzed his wording, hoping it didn’t sound too overeager but at the same time maintained an air of interest in them. “Good enough,” he murmured as he hit send.

This whole dating thing was not his area of expertise. It was hard to keep things under control since the twins were still an unknown to him. Predicting how they’d react to how he behaved was going to take time to develop. That meant being cautious in the interim. Be set his comm link down on the desk to examine his cousin’s statement notes and it buzzed. He smiled a little, picking it up again to read their almost instant reply.

_See you then! -Sides and Sunny_

He ran his fingers over the names comm links always tagged on messages. He found it interesting they’d altered theirs to nicknames. “Sides and Sunny,” he said out loud, testing how the nicknames sounded.

“Who?”

Doorwings flicking at being caught, Prowl looked up to see his uncle in the doorway.

“Who’s Sides and Sunny? Suspects?” Mobius asked as he took a tentative step into Prowl’s office.

Relaxing a little, Prowl shook his head. “No. They’re–” he paused, knowing his uncle would probably have a loud overreaction to the news of his dating that he really didn’t want his officers hearing. “I’ll tell you about them over some energon.” He pushed to stand.

Mobius raised an optic ridge. “You’re being awfully mysterious.”

Rounding his desk, Prowl smiled at his uncle. “I have some things to catch you up on, as well as some questions I think you’ll be able to answer that will help with Smokescreen’s case.”

“I’ll be happy to help anyway I can, you know that,” Mobius replied with an unusually serious look.

“I know, uncle.”

 

…

 

Huddled in a corner booth at a nearby energon bar, Prowl pushed a datapad with the composite image across to his uncle. “This is what they came up with from Smokescreen’s statement. I don’t suppose you recognize him?”

Mobius shook his head as he stared at the image and fingered his glass of energon. “I’m afraid I don’t know who he is. Is the color accurate?”

“Yes. Smokescreen said he was this specific shade of dark green,” Prowl replied.

Mobius continued to stare at the image. “Dark green in a color for several elite families. But something about this mech…” His optics squinted slightly. “He’s familiar looking, but I can’t place why.”

“I was hoping he might have crossed paths with you at a party,” Prowl replied.

“Hard to say.” Mobius sheepishly smiled as he looked at Prowl. “I sometimes get a little overcharged at my littler gatherings and you know how that leads to degraded memory and all that.”

Subtle smile on his lips, Prowl nodded.

“Parties are supposed to be for having a good time, are they not?” Mobius added before taking a sip of his energon. Suddenly his optics brightened. “Oh wait!” Glancing back at the image, he then pressed a finger to the mech’s chevron shape. “All the details are correct? Including this chevron shape?”

“As far as I know,” Prowl replied.

“This shape belongs to the Omega family. But, well, the thing is, their chevrons aren’t green like this, but a golden hue. But it’s definitely _that_ shape with the wide flare and curve just before the points.” Mobius half-smiled as he traced the shape on the screen. “I was seeing a member of their family for a little while, and he loved having his chevron-” Mobius’ optics suddenly brightened as he cut himself off. “-That might be more detail than you wanted.”

Prowl raised an optic ridge as he shook his head at his uncle. “That’s very helpful, actually. Thank you.” He pulled the datapad back over and made notes.

“So. Are you going to tell me who ‘Sides’ and ‘Sunny’ are?” Mobius asked. “If not suspects, then why were you saying their names?”

“They’re a pair of fraternal twins I’m dating,” Prowl replied without looking up.

“What!!” Mobius’ loud exclamation echoed in the bar, drawing a few curious looks. “You’re dating? You’re dating _twins_? When did this happen? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Prowl glanced up with a rare, bright smile. “I met them when I went out with Smokescreen to the dance club. We’ve gone out once, and you caught me just as I was finalizing plans for another outing.”

“Prowl,” Mobius grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it. “I’m so happy for you! Tell me all about them. What are they like?” He then leaned forward a little. “Are they handsome?” he asked in a lower voice.

Nodding, Prowl couldn’t help but laugh a little at his uncle’s excitement. “They’re both wonderful mechs and yes, they are very handsome. They’re originally from Kaon, and very unusual looking.”

“Unusual?” Mobius asked, doorwings perking up.

“They’re both tall, one is red the other yellow. The yellow one, Sunstreaker, has these beautiful head fins, and his brother, Sideswipe, has horns,” Prowl said, picturing them in his mind.

“I hope things progress and that I’ll get to meet them someday soon,” Mobius replied with a grin.

Ducking his head slightly, Prowl smiled. “If things become more serious, I definitely want you to meet them.”

Mobius canted his head to one side and gave Prowl’s hand a squeeze. “All I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy.”

Prowl met his uncle’s gaze. “I am.”

He appreciated all his uncle had given up and taken on at the same time when he took over his guardianship. It couldn’t have been easy for a mech in his prime to suddenly become a single parent. Any little bit of joy Prowl could return to his uncle in repayment for such a debt he happily did.

“Good. Then I did my job,” Mobius replied. He glanced at the datapad for a moment. “And I hope I helped with your investigation, too.”

“You did. I have more leads to follow thanks to your insight,” Prowl replied.

“I hope you find this horrible mech and lock him away,” his uncle said, frowning as he stared at the image.

Prowl sharply nodded. “I plan on it.”

 

…

 

His brother practically bounced on his toes as they walked over to the enforcer head quarters to wait for Prowl to get off shift. It had been only a few days since their official date, but neither one of them could seem to talk about anything else. Sunstreaker suspected their fixation was mostly due to how new this all was to them, but he couldn’t shake the feeling there might be more to it than that. As if there was something about Prowl himself that they resonated with.

Sideswipe playfully poked Sunstreaker in the side. “Why are you being so quiet?” he asked as they rounded the corner and the head quarters came into view.  

“Just thinking.”

“About how cute Prowl is?” Sideswipe asked, grin spreading across his lips.

Sunstreaker snorted a laugh. “Yeah, among other things.”

“Is it bad I’m hoping he’ll let us make out a little? I mean, how soon is too soon? I have no clue how this dating thing is supposed to work,” Sideswipe said.

“Me neither. We should just follow his lead,” Sunstreaker replied.

Sideswipe glanced at him, optics darkening a little. “I can make out with you after, though.”

Swatting his brother’s arm, Sunstreaker shook his head. “You have a one track mind.”

“And you can’t resist me,” Sideswipe said, letting his fingers tease the palm of Sunstreaker’s hand.

Despite how much had recently changed, there was still hesitation in public to be affectionate. When they were in the group home and the caretakers yelled at them for holding hands, they’d altered their behavior and touched one another’s palms subtly instead. A gesture of secret love they still did even now. Sunstreaker turned his hand and mirrored the touch, letting his fingers brush the palm of Sideswipe’s hand.

“My true weakness is you,” Sunstreaker replied in a softer tone.

Sideswipe slowed to a stop, and Sunstreaker did, too, canting his head at his brother.

“I’m not used to all this yet. I mean, I like it. I like being able to look at you and tell you how much I want you without worrying someone will overhear us.” Sideswipe stepped a little closer to Sunstreaker and took proper hold of his hand. “Still feels like I’m doing something bad, though.”

Sunstreaker squeezed his brother’s hand. “Really? I can’t tell with you sometimes. When we’re alone you don’t seem to care,” he quietly replied.

“When we’re alone no one can take you away from me.” Sideswipe half-smiled. “When it’s just us we’re safe.”

Despite knowing it wasn’t taboo here, Sunstreaker still felt guilt ripple inside him whether out in the open or alone together. “Just have to give it more time, I guess.”

“What’s funny is, when we were with Prowl the other night I forgot all about that stuff,” Sideswipe replied. “I was with you and we were out with him and it didn’t feel weird.”

“It felt really comfortable.” Sunstreaker glanced at the headquarters across the street. “I wonder why. You know, if it’s him? Or just the fact the focus isn’t on just us?”

“Maybe a little of both.” Sideswipe kissed Sunstreaker’s cheek.

Surprised, Sunstreaker snapped his attention back to his brother. “You getting all soft-sparked on me now?” he teased.

Pressing in closer, Sideswipe slid an arm around Sunstreaker’s waist. “I can’t resist you, either, is all.”

Smiling at his brother, Sunstreaker shook his head. “Soft-spark.”

“Shut up, glitch.” Sideswipe nipped at his nose.

In his peripheral, Sunstreaker saw a black and white form across the street and glanced over to see Prowl standing just outside the headquarters’ door. Sunstreaker smiled and his brother followed his gaze, also spotting Prowl and giving a large wave of his arm.

Doorwings perked up slightly, but Prowl didn’t move. Sunstreaker frowned a little at his apparent hesitation. Gently extricating himself from his brother’s partial embrace, self-consciousness crept in all over again about their physical affection in public, and he worried that it had made Prowl uncomfortable to see them like that.

His brother, oblivious as usual, shouted across the street to Prowl. “Hey, you!” After quickly looking both ways, Sideswipe jogged across the street, and Sunstreaker followed, his fuel tank rolling slightly with a sense of unease.

“You off shift?” Sideswipe asked as they walked up to Prowl.

“Yes,” Prowl replied, doorwings lowering behind him.

“Everything okay?” Sunstreaker asked, optics dimming slightly, expectating some sort of comment of disapproval.

“I’ve had a rough few days,” Prowl replied with a tired-looking smile. “I’m very happy that you messaged me, though.”

Relief spread through Sunstreaker, glad they hadn’t been the cause of whatever was clearly eating at Prowl. “Rough, huh?”

Prowl nodded. “Would you both be interested in having a drink with me?”

“Frag yeah,” Sideswipe replied with a huge grin.

Chuckling a little, Prowl gestured. “There’s a nice little energon bar a few blocks down. Shall we?”

“Lead the way,” Sideswipe said.

 

…

 

For the second time today, Prowl found himself huddled in a booth at an energon bar. This time, however, he ordered a high grade drink and found himself in very different company.

The twins sat side by side, both looking expectantly at him.

"So, is it your case that's got you down?" Sideswipe asked, not letting any awkward silence fall between them.

Prowl nodded. "The attacker victimized my cousin."

Both sets of azure optics brightened.

"He's not... _dead_ , is he?" Sunstreaker asked.

"He's alive. The mech he was out with came to his rescue. Damages were fairly extensive to his frame, though," Prowl replied. "But he's recovering well, and they expect to send him home next week."

"That _is_ a rough few days." Sideswipe sadly frowned. "Should've messaged you sooner to get a drink."

Prowl dimmed his optics a little. "Your timing was perfect. A wonderful, much needed distraction, in fact."

Sunstreaker reached across the table, gently resting his hand over Prowl's in a gesture of comfort. "Have you figured out who's doing it?" he asked.

"We have some excellent leads. I'm afraid I can't say much more than that," Prowl replied, glancing at their hands. Normally this sort of touch would cause him to shy away, but he felt inexplicably comfortable with these two. "If it's not too much to ask, would you mind telling me how you both are? Talk about something a little less gruesome?"

Sideswipe perked up and nodded. "Sure. We met with the caseworker for getting our permanent resident status thing. Went really well."

"Yeah, turns out there was already a letter of reccomendation on file," Sunstreaker said, raising an optic ridge at Prowl.

Prowl's faceplates heated. "Yes, I thought something like that might be helpful."

"More than helpful!" Sideswipe took a swig of his drink, then set his glass down with a thunk. "The caseworker thinks he can get us all set in just a few weeks."

Prowl smiled. “You’ll both have ample opportunities here.”

“Anything is better than where we came from,” Sunstreaker replied. “But I have to admit, so far I’m loving this place.”

“I know you fled medical orders in Kaon. Did you leave any family behind?” Prowl asked, genuinely curious. “With your residency, family members are allowed to come and apply as well.”

Sunstreaker withdrew his hand and frowned as he fingered his glass of energon. “No.”

“We got dumped at a group home when we were small,” Sideswipe added. “Our father said he’d come back for us–”

“But he _didn’t_ ,” Sunstreaker interrupted. “We’ve been on our own a long time.”

Sideswipe bit at his lip and sheepishly smiled at Prowl. “We’ve always had each other.”

Prowl nodded and took a long sip of his own drink, guilt filling his chest at accidentally bringing up an obviously painful subject. It was an interesting layer added to their mutual attraction, though, having all lost their parents at a young age.

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to veer into another upsetting topic,” Prowl said after a moment of silence.

Sunstreaker glanced up from his glass, sadness permeating his expression. “I just don’t like thinking about it. I didn’t mean to be–”

“An aft about it?” Sideswipe interrupted this time, giving his brother a pointed look.

Sunstreaker looked at Sideswipe and sighed air from his intakes. “Yeah. Sorry.”

Prowl set his glass down and reached across the table top, resting each of his hands on the twins’ hands. “Since we are sharing more personal aspects of our lives, I feel I should mention that my parents died when I was small. I was raised by my uncle. I understand the tangled emotions that go with losing parents.”

They both looked surprised by his admission.

“That sucks slag. Sorry your parents died. Guess we’ve got something in common, though, huh?” Sideswipe said, turning his hand to hold Prowl’s and give it a squeeze.

Sunstreaker mirrored his brother’s action, also grasping Prowl’s hand in a firm hold.

“We do,” Prowl replied, glancing between them.

“Second official date and we’re already getting all soft-sparked,” Sideswipe said, cracking a smile.

Prowl’s doorwings twitched slightly and he smiled in reply. Even Sunstreaker half-smiled, too. He could tell between the two of them, Sunstreaker was the one carrying more of their life’s burdens, affording his brother more latitude to shake things off.  It was an interesting dynamic they had.

“I suggest we finish our drinks and order another round. Sound like a good short term plan?” Prowl asked, pulling his hands free from theirs.

Sideswipe picked up his glass and lifted it up. “To getting buzzed!”

Prowl chuckled and lifted his glass up, Sunstreaker following suit. They clinked their glasses and each took long sips of their high-grade.

The conversation turned to lighter topics after that, and Prowl found himself relaxing. Something he hadn’t done in a very long time. The twins talked about their job and co-workers. Asked about the Praxian versus non-Praxian aspects of their new home. He could tell they very much wanted to fit in, but did worry about the fact they weren’t originally from here. He assured them that Praxus was an open and welcoming place, and to give themselves time to get acclimated.

Walking back toward his apartment, Prowl found himself between them. The third serving of high grade he’d consumed loosened up his usually tight control, but he felt safe with them flanking him as they strolled through the streets. The twins laughed and made jokes, and Prowl smiled more than he could remember doing in a very long time.

Arriving at the front of his apartment building, he realized he didn’t want the evening to end yet.

“So we’ll message you again in a day or so? Go out again?” Sideswipe asked, hopeful smile on his face.

Prowl let his gaze move between them, and then he dimmed his optics a little. “Perhaps you’d like to come up for a little bit?” He ducked his helm slightly and his doorwings perked up on his back. “If you’d like. You certainly don’t have to.”

“You kidding?” Sunstreaker practically beamed as he smiled. “We’d love to.”

A short elevator ride later, and down a hallway, Prowl opened the door to his apartment and invited the pair inside.

“Whoa. Look at his place,” Sideswipe said, marveling at what Prowl considered a humble living space.

Sunstreaker had an equally wide-opticked look on his face as glanced around. “It’s huge. You live here all by yourself?”

To Prowl this place was ordinary, especially in comparison to his uncle’s home. A living area, a decent sized wash rack, and a berth room, nothing too spacious in his opinion.

“Even has a couch,” Sideswipe plopped down and grinned as he made himself comfortable. “You must do pretty well for yourself.”

It was then Prowl remembered these two had come from little to nothing, and to them their one room place in the housing complex was luxurious. He felt his face plates heat a little with a combination of high grade and guilt about all the comforts he’d always had.

“What’s all this?” Sunstreaker asked.

Glancing over at his inset shelves, he half-smiled. “Awards and commendations from the force.” Walking over to stand next to Sunstreaker, he gazed at all the small crystal statues and holoframes with certificates of honor.

“You’re like the top cop, huh?” Sunstreaker asked.

“My work has been all I have in my life,” Prowl quietly replied.

“And that? What’s a toy enforcer doing on the shelf with all the awards?” Sunstreaker picked it up and Prowl’s doorwings flared with a sense a panic.

“That’s very old, please be careful with it,” Prowl said, worry curling inside his spark. He’d never let anyone touch his toy, except for his uncle.

“This is yours? From when you were little?” Sunstreaker asked, handling the toy very carefully.

“Yes,” Prowl replied, keeping his gaze locked on it.

Sideswipe got up and wandered over, peering over his brother’s shoulder at it. “Well loved little thing, isn’t it? Paint is rubbed away on parts. We never had toys that weren’t already broken to play with.”

“It was given to me after my parent’s funeral. My father, Bastion, was an enforcer. His fellow officers gave it to me and it was my constant companion for a very long time.” Prowl reached out, fingers brushing over the head of the figure in Sunstreaker’s hands.

Sunstreaker glanced at Prowl and sadly smiled. “That’s why you became an enforcer?”

Prowl looked up at them, two sets of pretty blue optics trained on him with a look of respect and reverence. He’d never had anyone gaze at him the way these two did. “Yes. I wanted to help others. Protect them.”

Gently running his thumb over the center chest of the small toy, Sunstreaker stared down at it. “You’re pretty amazing, you know that?” He then carefully placed it back on the shelf right where it had been.

A funny feeling filled Prowl’s chest, a feeling he couldn’t identify. He shook his head at Sunstreaker. “I’m hardly amazing, but thank you.”

Sideswipe shook his head. “You’re so fragging cute. I can barely contain myself around you.”

Doorwings lifting and then lowering at the comment, Prowl’s face plates heated so much he was sure they could feel the radiant heat pooling off them.

Maybe it was the high grade pumping through him, maybe it was sharing something so intimate with them, or maybe he was just tired of being so alone, whatever it was, Prowl reached up and placed a hand on Sunstreaker’s beautiful, smooth chest plate, and took hold of Sideswipe’s hand, tugging him over. They seem to read his non-verbal cue and surrounded him, enveloping him in an embrace on both sides. He dimmed his optics, and relished the rare feeling of physical contact. Something he’d shied away from his whole life, but at this moment wanted more than anything.

Sideswipe’s arms wrapped around his middle in a firm hold, and Sunstreaker pressed close, nuzzling his chevron. Prowl tipped his head up, and Sunstreaker captured his lips in a soft-mouthed kiss. Giving in, he was swept away by how wonderful it felt. Sideswipe leaned in and his lips moved over Prowl’s neck, leaving small kisses in it’s wake.

A shiver ran through Prowl, and as his kiss with Sunstreaker came to an end, he was almost immediately caught in another amazing kiss with Sideswipe. Sunstreaker’s fingers drew a line up Prowl’s side then moved out over his doorwing, causing him to gasp in response. Sideswipe took advantage of his parted lips, glossa slipping into his mouth, and Prowl softly whined as their mouths linked and glossae entwined. He felt Sunstreaker’s lips against his shoulder, and then over his back, glossa flicking out to tease the point where his doorwing met his backplate. A heavenly sensation zinged over his sensory net and he moaned into his deep kiss with Sideswipe.

He was giving up all his control to these two. A part of him so wanted to let them have their way with him, but fear prickled in the back of his mind at the idea of giving them so much so soon. He broke the kiss with a gasp, optics fighting to focus as Sunstreaker continued to lick and mouth over the sensitive seams and pet his fingers over Prowl’s doorwing. Sideswipe’s hands pressed over his plating, one moving down and cupping his aft, as he leaned down to mouth and suckle down Prowl’s neck cables.

“Please,” Prowl said, his vocalizer airy and thin. “Please stop… I can’t… not yet…”

The twins stilled at the same time. Sideswipe lifted his head up and he felt Sunstreaker’s mouth leave his plating.

“Didn’t mean to get carried away,” Sideswipe replied, with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry,” Sunstreaker added, kissing Prowl’s cheek.

Prowl dimmed his optics and smiled. “I would love to give in, believe me when I say that. It’s been so long since anyone ever treated me like you two do, but I want more than just a physical relationship. I think it would be best if we held off for the moment. I hope you understand.”

With a lop-sided grin, Sideswipe nodded. “No worries. We get it.”

“We like you a lot, too,” Sunstreaker said, nuzzling Prowl’s cheek. “We’ll wait ‘til you’re ready.”

The twins squeezed him between them in an all encompassing hug, then let go.

“Thanks for coming out with us and inviting us up and everything,” Sideswipe said.

Sunstreaker moved to stand next to his brother. “We’ll behave ourselves next time, promise.”

Prowl pressed a hand to each of their chests. “You behaved just fine. All I ask is that you be yourselves around me.”

They nodded in unison. For a pair of fraternal twins, he was surprised to see them sometimes exhibit what he considered split spark traits, like the nodding at the same time and occasionally finishing one another sentences.

“So we’ll hang out again in a couple days, then?” Sideswipe asked.

“I look forward to it,” Prowl replied. “I’ll walk you out.”

Walking between them, again, Prowl took hold of each of their hands, and escorted them back down to the lobby of his apartment building. At the door, they took turns, each kissing him goodnight.

“Night, Prowl,” Sideswipe said as he pulled away.

“Thanks for a great night,” Sunstreaker added with a smile.

They turned and exited the lobby, both looking back at Prowl one last time before they stepped out of sight.

Watching them depart, Prowl felt a strange mixture of emotions. He’d never allowed himself to indulge in such a loss of control before. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. He wrapped his arms around his middle and slowly walked back toward the lift to return to his now empty home, mind racing and replaying the evening. What a wonderful night it had been.

 

…

 

Chromedome canted his head, gaze scanning the area around the recently found body in an alley only a few blocks from the enforcer headquarters.

“So much for a defined area of attack,” Ironhide commented as he made notes about the scene on his datapad.

“Well, Prowl shut down his original hunting grounds in the club district with all the patrols,” Chromedome replied as he glanced down the alleyway. “You think it’s a message? You know, this mech being right behind the energon bar we all go to?”

“I sure hope not,” Ironhide replied. “But who knows. The last attack on Prowl’s cousin was in a pretty upscale area. Right near the elite estates. Now he’s down here, in the main district? I can’t see any pattern to his attacks now.”

Chromedome’s comm buzzed and he unclipped it from his hip.

_I’ll be on scene shortly. -Prowl_

“Prowl said he’ll be here soon.” Chromedome snapped the link back on his hip and stood up, rubbing his chin as he looked around when something green caught his attention. “Hello there…” He wandered over and saw under a dumpster bin a round green canister shape. Reaching under, he pulled it out and examined it. There was a clear cover on the end and inside was a glowing liquid. “Mech fluid.”

“Uh, did you just say _mech fluid_?” Ironhide said, lips curling. “As in from the interior lines or from his, ah, you know, _‘facing_ parts.”

Chromedome stood up and tipped it to show Ironhide the distinctive milky pink color.

Ironhide frowned deeply. “I know this isn’t an appropriate reaction for an enforcer, but that’s nasty.”

“I find it more curious than repulsive,” Chromedome replied. “It’s a specialized container. It’s the color matching Smokescreen’s description. And it’s under the dumpster, like the attacker dropped it and rolled away. How did he not notice he lost something he killed this mech for?”

“Because someone came down the alley and he rushed off,” Prowl said loudly as he walked up to them. “May I?” he asked holding out his hand to Chromedome.

“Sure. All yours,” Chromedome replied, passing the object over. “How do you know someone came down here and scared him off?”

Prowl looked at it, and frowned. “I just spoke with the employee of this bar that discovered the body. He witnessed a green-colored mech fleeing the opposite direction down the alley.”

Chromedome couldn’t help but notice Prowl’s optics were a little lighter than normal, and his systems were humming louder than usual, too. “You out drinking last night, Prowl?” he asked.

Without breaking his concentration on the canister, Prowl nodded. “Yes.” He then looked down at the deceased mech. “I was having drinks at _this_ energon bar,” he added, with a tilt of his head toward the building they were standing behind.

“Are you fragging kidding me?” Ironhide replied. “That’s _two_ crime scenes you’ve been a patron at.”

“I know.” Prowl softly sighed. “I was far too engrossed in conversation to notice this mech or his attacker.”

Chromedome shook his head. “Prowl, what if this killer knows you?”

“The chances of that are slim,” Prowl replied.

“And how slim are the chances you’d end up at _two_ of the crime scenes on your off duty hours?” Chromedome asked.

“He’s got a point, Prowl.” Ironhide frowned. “What if he knows you’re the lead investigator? He might be targeting you.”

“I think you’re both overreacting.” Prowl squatted down beside the body, sadly frowning. “The attacker is going after the elite of Praxus. If I’m a possible target it won’t be about my status as a detective.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chromedome asked. He hated when Prowl got all cryptic instead of just saying what he meant.

Prowl looked up at Chromedome and then at Ironhide. “I suppose you two should know, but I prefer it goes no further than us. I was borne into an elite family. This killer is targeting elites that date non-Praxians, and that particular fact is what puts me at risk.”

“You’re an elite!” Chromedome replied with genuine surprise.

“You’re dating someone?” Ironhide asked, looking equally shocked.

Prowl shook his head at them. “Yes and yes.”

 


	8. Stumble upon our love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl investigates the case and his own feelings for the twins, while Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's relationship continues to evolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but woot! Update!

“Analysis of the canister is in.” Chromedome sat down across from Prowl, pushing the datapad across his desk.

Prowl picked it up, scanning the information. The dark green paint color was specific to the Omega family. Along with his uncle’s insights, they were finally honing in on who the serial killer might be. “We need to pay the Omega family a visit,” Prowl said, setting the data pad down.

Chromedome nodded. “You want me to get Ironhide?”

“You and I can handle the initial interview without him.” Prowl transferred information from the report to his datapad of collected notes on the murders.

“I gotta ask.” Chromedome leaned over the desk. “I still can’t believe you’re an elite. So, what family clan?”

Prowl glanced up, doorwings ticking upward slightly. He’d prefer his status had remained secret, but there was no taking back what he’d admitted to. “The Tractus family.”

Chromedome rubbed his chin. “But your name... it doesn’t sound elite.”

Softly sighing and shaking his head, Prowl picked up his datapad and stood up. “One of my creators was elite, but he bonded for love to an enforcer.”

A look of awe and respect blossomed over Chromedome’s face, which was saying a lot with his visor and mask. “Oh really?”

“If you’re done probing my personal life, I think we should go do our jobs now,” Prowl replied, doorwings flicking upward.

Chromedome got to his feet and nodded. “Let’s go catch a bad guy.”

…

The Omega property in the old district was expansive. Each member of the family occupied a home on the estate. Prowl led Chromedome toward the central house, intending to speak with the eldest member of the family clan.

"You could fit the whole merchant district inside the walls of this place," Chromedome said with awe in his voice. "Is your place like this?"

Prowl frowned. "I live in an apartment complex two transport stops from the enforcer station."

"Oh. Well, did you grow up in a place like this?" Chromedome asked.

"No. I was raised in the tower apartments." Prowl understood his fellow officer's curiosity, but divulging details of his personal life made him uncomfortable.

"Tower apartments. Those are swanky!" Chromedome replied. "You're really hating me asking you about it, huh?"

Half-turning to look at him, Prowl tried to not look as annoyed as he felt. "As you know, I don’t like talk about my personal life."

"Fair enough," Chromedome replied, holding up his hands. “Just a little processor breaking for me is all.”

They followed the pathway up the front entrance of the main house. Prowl pressed the chime, and after a moment the door opened. A servant answered, looking them each over.

“May I help you?” the servant asked.

Prowl tapped his enforcer shoulder mark. “We’re investigating a series of crimes and would like to speak with the elder of the Omega family.”

The servant frowned. “Disturbing the lord of the house over crimes not committed here? I don’t understand your intent.”

“We’re just following up a lead and he might be able to help us,” Chromedome said.

The servant looked between them, then softly sighed as he stepped back and allowed them inside. He gestured to the small, ornate bench seat in the fourier. “Wait here.”

Prowl sat down, and folded his hands in his lap as the servant disappeared down the adjoining hallway. Chromedome wandered around, examining the ornate wall decor and stopping to stare at a sculpture of an ancient member of the Omega family.

“It’s impolite to not sit,” Prowl said after a long moment.

Chromedome glanced at Prowl. “So? We aren’t here for polite conversation, Prowl.”

“This will go more smoothly if you follow my lead on this,” Prowl replied.

Heaving an annoyed sigh, Chromedome walked over and plopped down beside him on the bench. “Can I ask questions?”

“Of course. Let me open up the conversation, then go ahead and start questioning. In all likelihood, we’ll end up being asked to leave, but if I play into the rules of elite society first we may get some useful information,” Prowl quietly explained.

“Sounds good to me,” Chromedome replied.

The servant returned and frowned at them. “Lord Zeta will see you both now. Follow me.”

They both stood, and followed the servant through the large home. Arriving at a large room with a glass ceiling, Prowl immediately laid optics on the head of the house sitting in an ancient, plush chair.

Standing before him, Prowl bowed his head and tugged on Chromedome’s arm to do the same.

“Lord Zeta, I apologize for the intrusion, but we believe your insights will prove helpful in our investigation,” Prowl said.

Zeta waved his hand. “No need to bow, young mechs.”

Straightening up, Prowl nodded. “Thank you.”

Canting his head, Zeta leaned forward in his chair and scrutinized Prowl for a long moment. “You’re Mobius’ son, Prowl, are you not?”

“Mobius is my uncle, but he raised me after my father, Trefoil, passed away,” Prowl replied.

“I remember that terrible transport wreck. I lost my nephew. I’m sorry for your loss,” Zeta replied.

Prowl spent so much time actively not thinking about his dead parents, that when they were mentioned it always struck a deep nerve. His spark still ached for them now, even after so many years. He shoved his emotions down deep, though. He was here to do his job.

“Thank you,” Prowl quietly replied. “My colleague, Chromedome, and I are here investigating a crime committed in Greater Praxus. We believe a member of your family may have borne witness to the incident, but we don’t know his name. Perhaps you could help us identify him?” Prowl took out his datapad, pulling up the composite image made from Smokescreen’s description, and held it up for Zeta to see.

Zeta’s optics flashed almost imperceptibly, but it was enough to tell Prowl that he recognized the mech.

“I’m not sure. That is our family color, but as you see, we don’t color our chevrons green in that manner,” Zeta replied.

“We think it’s just removeable paint,” Chromedome replied. “Like when mechs go to clubs, they sometimes paint themselves to look good.”

Giving Chromedome a dark look, Zeta sat back in his seat. “I don’t know this mech. Perhaps he’s using our family color to pretend to be an elite in these ‘clubs’ you mention.”

That was a lie. Prowl was sure he knew this mech. “The shape of the chevron is unique to the Omega family. He is most definitely a member. As I said, he is a witness, and we simply want to speak with him.”

Zeta regarded Prowl for a long moment, doorwings slightly shifting behind him. “As I said, I don’t know who that is.”

“You’re lying,” Chromedome replied. “I’ve worked with Prowl long enough to know that ticking your doorwings like that mean you’re hiding something. Who is this? We need to talk to him. It’s important.”

“I shouldn’t even tolerate your presence in my home, you _non-_ Praxian!” Zeta replied, optics flashing with anger. “I was being polite, and now you’re overstepping your bounds.”

“I _am_ a Praxian citizen. _And_ I’m an enforcer, so I think you should show more respect,” Chromedome replied.

Prowl glared at Zeta. If the head of the house of Omega was against non-Praxian builds, it stood to reason someone within the clan was capable of the crimes that had been committed, purifying the Praxus elite by destroying those that dared to date non-Praxian builds.

“You’re a citizen only. You are not a _true_ Praxian,” Zeta replied in a venomous tone.

“Enough,” Prowl said, voice sharp and leaving no room for argument. “You’ve insulted me and my colleague quite enough. All we wanted to do was identify who this may be, but if you refuse to cooperate, then we’ll be back with orders to search each home on this the property.”

“This is private property! You cannot do that!” Zeta’s voice boomed.

“I can and I will.” Prowl spun on his heels with Chromedome following close behind him as they stormed out of the home.

The Omega family was hiding a killer among them, and he wasn’t going to let their money or elite status stop him from finding this mech.

…

_The percentage of fraternal twins who seek a third party mech to become a member of their bond and/or relationship ranges between 80-89% of recorded cases. Many interviews were conducted, attempting to decipher the reasons behind these numbers. It was found that a third partner often offered the deeply bonded pair stability they otherwise indicated was lacking in their relationship. These interviews further reveal that fraternal twins more often than not have complex emotional issues that are never brought to light until a third member joins them._

“Prowl just replied. Said he can go out with us tomorrow,” Sideswipe said, interrupting Sunstreaker’s concentration.

Sunstreaker looked up from the datapad of information he’d been reading and smiled at his brother sitting beside him on the berth. He’d read the files the medic gave them over and over, trying to better understand what was happening. Things between him and Sideswipe were changing, and it was about more than being open about their relationship with one another. He suspected it was centered around Prowl entering their lives.

“After his shift again?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Yup!” Sideswipe put the communicator on the berthside table, and then curled up next to Sunstreaker, resting his head on his shoulder. “How many times have you read that?”

“Lots.” Sunstreaker turned it off, and rested his cheek against Sideswipe’s helm.

“Why do you keep reading it?” Sideswipe asked, voice softer.

“Just looking for answers, I guess.” Sunstreaker sighed and then kissed Sideswipe’s helm horn. “It’s a work night, but is there anything you want to do-”

“‘Face until we’re tired enough to recharge?” Sideswipe interrupted, grabbing the datapad from Sunstreaker’s grasp and tossing it on the berthside table.

“Such a one-track mind,” Sunstreaker replied, laughing and tweaking Sideswipe’s horn.

“Can’t help it. You’re gorgeous.” Sideswipe captured Sunstreaker’s lips in a deep kiss.

Their glossae twinned between their linked mouths, and Sunstreaker was instantly putty in his brother’s hands. Despite the things that had changed, other things remained a constant, this being one of them. Sunstreaker could never refuse his brother’s advances.

The kiss broke, and Sunstreaker gasped, fingers digging into Sideswipe’s plating as he pulled him closer and laid back.

Sideswipe gazed into his optics, love and adoration shining in pools of deep blue. “You remember the first time we, uh, you know…”

Sunstreaker nodded. “I remember.”

“We’d been in that small apartment, trying so hard to be good. To not give into our urges,” Sideswipe mouthed one of Sunstreaker’s headfins.

The tingling sensation in his headfin caused him to shiver and sigh. “We still shared a berth, though. Like I promised you we would.”

“You did keep your promise to me.” Sideswipe flicked his glossa out, sliding it along the slats in Sunstreaker’s headfin, drawing a low moan from him. “But we also still tried to be good like we’d been taught in the group home.” Shifting his weight, Sideswipe straddled Sunstreaker’s hips, and leaned down, touching their noses. “I hardly recharged those first few days. Adult upgrade, fully functioning array burning, _aching_ for you.”

A tingle ran up Sunstreaker’s spinal unit at his brother’s words. He let his fingers trail up his brother’s sides as he stared into his optics, wondering why his brother was telling him this now.

“I’d just lie there, staring at you, and finally I couldn’t stop myself anymore.” Sideswipe sat back on his heels, taking hold of both of Sunstreaker’s hands and pressing them to his own red chestplate. “I reached over and touched your chest.”

Sunstreaker vaguely frowned, trying to figure out what his brother was doing.

Dimming his optics a little, Sideswipe guided one of Sunstreaker’s hands between his legs. “I slid my hand down, cupping your interface cover and that’s when you finally onlined your optics. Remember what you said?”

“Of course,” Sunstreaker replied in a hushed voice. “I said, _don’t stop_.”

Letting go of Sunstreaker’s hands, Sideswipe nodded. “You always let me have you anyway I want. The feeling of sinking my spike into you,” he paused, dimming his optics. “It’s incredible. Ever since I can remember, I wanted to have you to myself. And so I always _take_ you. _Spike_ you. It’s like that way I make you all mine.”

Suddenly Sunstreaker realized what his brother was implying but not yet asking.

“Things are different now, though.” Sideswipe crawled forward again, hands resting on either side of Sunstreaker’s helm as their gazes locked. “Maybe I’m being overly optimistic, but I think things with Prowl are going really well. Eventually we’re gonna get further than groping, and thing is–” Sideswipe bit at his lip for a moment. “-I want you to be my first _everything._ ”

Sunstreaker wanted to be sure he understood what Sideswipe wasn’t exactly saying. “You’re asking me to spike you?”

Sideswipe nodded, and pressed their forehelms together.

Dimming his optics, Sunstreaker warmly smiled at his brother, fingers drawing circles over the closed cover between his brother’s legs. Being asked like this meant Sideswipe had been thinking about it for some time. “I would be honored,” he quietly replied. “Open up.”

Sideswipe nodded, his interface cover opening at the command. Sunstreaker sank two fingers into the already slicked valve, and watched his brother’s optics darken as he whimpered. Pumping his fingers slowly, he watched his Sideswipe’s brow knit as he whined and started to rock in time with his probing fingers. His brother was a handsome mech, but like this, vulnerable and raw, he was beautiful.

Sunstreaker’s spike pushed against the closed cover, begging to be released. Responding, he let it free, and it stood at attention between them. Sideswipe heard the soft snap of the plating retracting, and looked down between them, smiling. “Well, hello there.”

“Stop being so fragging cute,” Sunstreaker replied, nipping at the corner of his brother’s helm.

Chuckling, Sideswipe took hold of Sunstreaker’s hand, pulling it away from his valve. Angling his hips, he positioned himself over Sunstreaker's spike, and then sank back, letting the spike impale him slowly.

“Holy slaaag,” Sideswipe moaned.

Sunstreaker agreed with his brother’s sentiment, moaning in response. His spike throbbed hotly inside his brother, filling him, _taking_ him. The mesh walls rippled and squeezed his spike. It felt so different than being on the receiving end, but just as incredible.

Having ridden his brother in the past, he patiently waited for Sideswipe's valve to adjust to him. He soon felt the walls loosen their tight grasp incrementally and then wrapped his hands around Sideswipe's aft, gently pulling on him.

Understanding the unspoken request, Sideswipe began to rock his hips, shifting slightly as he tested how best to position himself.

"You got it," Sunstreaker breathed.

Grinning, Sideswipe seemed to settle into a steady rhythm, pistoning his hips.

Sunstreaker dug his fingers into his brother's plating, and groaned. Connecting with his brother this way felt so right. His body sang with pleasure and his spark pulsed with so much love. Guilt still tugged at him but since arriving in Praxus, it's dark hold over Sunstreaker had weakened.

Lifting his own hips to meet his brother’s, he sank deeper; his spike enveloped in a liquid heat that sent shivers up his spinal unit. Sideswipe curled over top of him, whimpering and moaning. Planting his feet on the berth for more leverage, Sunstreaker took over, thrusting into his brother’s grasping valve in a rocking motion.

Sideswipe dug his fingers into Sunstreaker’s shoulders, pressing his face into the crook of his neck and groaning. “Harder… _please_ …” he whined.

Grasping Sideswipe tightly, Sunstreaker increased his speed. His spike sank to the hilt each time he slid in, jarring his brother’s frame slightly with each hard thrust. Lost in the addictive drive to reach that precipice of climax, all his worries fell away, leaving him intensely focused on unlocking that sweet moment of release for them both.

“Primus!” Sideswipe’s whole frame started to shudder, and then he felt the tightening of his valve, which in return pulled a surprised gasp from him.

With only a couple more rolls of his hips, overload blossomed within his array. Spike buried inside his brother, it filled him with hot mech fluid escaping with each jerk it made. Mouth open wide, he groaned his delight in response to the pleasure overtaking his whole frame.

Sagging against the berth, Sunstreaker panted as his cooling fans kicked on. Floating in a lovely post-overload haze, he dimmed his optics, truly appreciating that his brother had offered himself this way. Turning his head, he kissed the top of Sideswipe’s helm.

“Wow,” Sideswipe said, voice airy.

Chuckling, Sunstreaker weakly hugged him. “Yeah, _wow_.”

Lifting his head up, Sideswipe gazed at Sunstreaker. “You can do that to me anytime you want.”

Sunstreaker tweaked a horn helm, and laughed.

“Seriously.” Sideswipe leaned down, and they kissed. “My first everything. _Always_ ,” he said in a softer tone of voice.

“I love you, too,” Sunstreaker replied to Sideswipe’s implied declaration.

Sideswipe nuzzled his cheek. “You up for another round?”

Slapping his brother’s aft, Sunstreaker shook his head. “You’re completely ridiculous. You know that, right?”

With a cocky smile, Sideswipe laughed. “And you can’t resist me.”

“Nope. I can’t,” Sunstreaker happily admitted.

…

“Any progress on finding the aft that attacked me?” Smokescreen asked.

“Some, yes,” Prowl replied.

His cousin’s plate reconstruction had gone well and he was scheduled for discharge from the medical center later in the week.

Smokescreen canted his head at Prowl. “Shouldn’t you be at the headquarters doing your fancy detective stuff then?”

“I’m waiting for approval of my request to search a suspect’s property. Nothing more I can do for the moment, so I thought I’d stop in and see you,” Prowl replied.

Smokescreen perked up at the news. “You have a suspect?”

Prowl shook his head. “Not exactly. Your composite helped narrow down the possible family clan he belongs to.”

“Clan? So, an elite Praxian did this to me?” Smokescreen frowned. “That’s fragged up.”

“Anyone harming another is ‘fragged up’ in my opinion,” Prowl replied.

“What could have turned this guy into a killer, though?” Smokescreen asked. “And was it someone we went to school with? How messed up would that be?”

Prowl nodded in agreement. “I will know more once we perform the search.”

Smokescreen sighed. “I really hope you catch him.”

“I have no doubt I will. He will be held accountable for all his actions, I promise you that,” Prowl replied.

“So was that why you came by? To see how I was and update me?”

“Essentially.” Prowl smiled a little, remembering how close they’d once been. It was sad to feel so disconnected from his cousin as an adult, but he really didn’t know how to close the distance.

Smokescreen raised an optic ridge at Prowl. “That’s really _all_ you have to tell me?”

Confused, Prowl canted his head. “Yes.”

Laughing, Smokescreen slapped Prowl’s knee. “Uncle Mobius was here yesterday. Guess what he couldn’t wait to tell me about?”

Heat flashed over Prowl’s faceplates, and he ducked his head slightly, immediately realizing what Smokescreen was hinting at. “He told you I’m dating…”

“Dating _twins_! Yeah he told me. Primus Prowl, that’s awesome!” Smokescreen grinned brightly. “Tell me all about them. I wanna hear every detail!”

Prowl felt that awkward distance fade and he actually smiled a little at his cousin’s keen interest. “I met them at the dance club we went to. And as fate would have it, we crossed paths again. I asked them out and they agreed.”

Smokescreen stared at Prowl, vaguely frowning. “Wow. You’re really bad at details.” Poking Prowl’s leg with a pointed finger, he laughed. “So is it serious, you think? Have you, ah, you know… ‘faced them yet?”

Doorwings lifting, Prowl vehemently shook his head. “Of course not. We’ve only gone out three times.”

“I tend to ‘face on the first date. Gets it all on the table. But since they’re twins, I’m sure you don’t have to worry about poor berth performance or anything if you wait,” Smokescreen replied.

“First date? Smokescreen, you should have more respect for yourself.” Prowl frowned, wondering just how much damage his cousin’s homelife with a pair of unhappy creators had caused.

“I like ‘facing. Nothing wrong with that.” Smokescreen then grinned. “Besides, me and Blaster are getting serious. I was sure this whole incident was going to scare him off, but he’s been so sweet to me. He’s visited me every day, without fail. Brought me enegron treats now and again, too.”

“Really?” Prowl replied, surprised to learn of the budding relationship. “I honestly never imagined you settling on one mech.”

“And I never thought you’d date anyone, let alone twins. I mean, don’t take this the wrong way, Prowl, but you’ve been…” Smokescreen paused, mouth twisting as he took a moment to form the right words. “ _Closed off_ for a long time.”

Prowl glanced down at his hands folded in his lap. “I know.”

Smokescreen sat up straighter in his berth, and put his hand over Prowl’s. “We used to play together every day. Even after your parents died, and even when you stopped talking for all those years, you still always played with me. Remember?”

Looking into his cousin’s face, Prowl nodded.

“I get it. I get why you closed yourself off from the world. You can’t stay that way forever, though. My way of recklessly trying everything and getting my spark broken in my search for the one I want to spend my life with might not be best the way to go about things, but I’m trying. I feel like when you became an adult you stopped trying.” Smokescreen squeezed Prowl’s hand. “You deserve to be happy. To find whoever it is that’ll make your spark flutter and go wild.”

Turning his hand to take proper hold of Smokesceeen’s, Prowl softly sighed. “I don’t want to spend my life all alone. However, the idea of letting anyone close terrifies me.”

“You have to take a risk to get a reward sometimes,” Smokescreen replied.

“These twins…” Prowl gazed down at their linked hands. “There is something about them. I don’t quite know why but I let my control slip in their presence, and it _scares_ me,” Prowl quietly explained as he looked back up.

Smokescreen smiled. “Want my advice?”

Prowl paused, but then nodded, somewhat dubious of taking any offered advice from his cousin.

“Let the walls down with them. Give into how they make you feel.” Smokescreen warmly smiled. “You’re risk will pay off.”

“How could you possibly know that?” Prowl asked.

“Because it’s you. If these two are breaching walls already, then not only are you ready for this, but I think something inside you knows these are special mechs,” Smokescreen replied. “And if they end up being jerks, I’ll punch them each in the face for you.”

Prowl chuckled and nodded. "I appreciate your insights and loving threat of violence."

"I know I'm right on this." Smokescreen gently squeezed Prowl's hand. "Trust your spark."

Smokescreen wasn't the first to tell Prowl that. His uncle had mentioned time and time again to follow one's spark to their true love, or in this case loves. Prowl wasn't sure if that was how things worked for him, though. His spark never "fluttered" like he'd been told it would, but there was no denying his intense desire to spend time with the twins. Just seeing the way they both looked at him was enough to make his face plates heat up. He’d never had anyone treat him with such adoration and affection before, and he had to admit he enjoyed it. Maybe he just needed more time to get them to know them. Build more trust and see if his spark did indeed act like everyone said it should, fluttering so he’d know he’d found the ones he could spend his life with.


	9. My Lofty Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another date and a surprise ending for all involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on this from time to time! I hope this chapter was worth the wait...

Standing in what had become their usual spot, Sunstreaker waited with his brother for Prowl to exit the enforcer headquarters. Sideswipe was barely able to stay still, shifting his weight from leg to leg and pacing a little.

Sunstreaker playfully poked his brother in the side. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you’re _not_ excited to see him again this soon? This is our fourth official date, too,” Sideswipe replied with a huge grin.

“He barely let us grope a little last time, so don’t get your hopes up too high,” Sunstreaker said, tweaking a horn.

Sideswipe swatted his hand away, then glanced at Sunstreaker and flashed a brilliant smile. “Could take a million dates. Don’t even care, I just like being around him.”

Expression softening, Sunstreaker chuckled. “Me, too.” he quietly admitted.

"Besides, I can 'face you senseless after," Sideswipe added in a more rumbled tone.

The sound of a vocalizer intentionally clearing drew both their attentions to the Praxian in question.

“How the slag to do you do that? Sneak up without making a sound?” Sideswipe said, bright grin redirecting at Prowl.

“His name is _Prowl_ ,” Sunstreaker said, punching his brother’s arm.

Prowl actually smiled, which practically made Sunstreaker’s spark dance at the sight of it. He was still trying to wrap his processor around the feelings this mech managed to evoke in him and his brother in such a short amount of time.

“Yes, my name is _Prowl_ , and if you would like to know, there are dampeners on my pedes that silence my movements,” Prowl replied.

“Really?” Sideswipe looked fascinated at the bit of trivia as he glanced at Prowl’s feet. “How come?”

“Came with the name,” Prowl quipped with a soft chuckle.

Sunstreaker grinned at the deadpan joke and the vague look of confusion on Sideswipe’s face. Tweaking a helm horn, he laughed. “It was a joke, idiot.”

“I knew that!” Sideswipe play punched Sunstreaker in the side.

“Riiight,” Sunstreaker teased.

Prowl looked amused by their banter, and Sunstreaker liked how at ease they felt in his presence.

“So, I was hoping the two of you would let me indulge you in full-frame wax and then share some energon?” Prowl asked, his doorwings ticking up slightly.

Looking at his own chest plating, Sunstreaker frowned. He’d done a wax and shine in their personal wash rack and even made Sideswipe sit still long enough to wax his plating just to look nice for their outing.

“What you’re witnessing, Prowl, is Sunny worrying he looks less than perfect for you,” Sideswipe explained, reaching up and caressing a head fin affectionately.

White hands wrapped around Sunstreaker's right hand to draw his attention. "I didn't mean to offend. I just thought it might be a nice indulgence. You both look _very_ handsome," Prowl said with his doorwings lowered.

"Ah, yeah. It would be nice," Sunstreaker quickly replied, wanting those doorwings to lift up again. "At the parlor they can reach spots I know Sides usually misses."

"Yeah, and _I'm_ the ridiculous one," Sideswipe said with laugh. "Sounds like a great evening you planned, Prowl."

Prowl's doorwings perked up again as he nodded. "I'll take you to my favorite parlor."

 

...

 

All three were lying in various positions on three tables in a private room at the parlor Prowl used most often. Watching Sunstreaker’s blissed expression as the attendant worked to shine every nook and cranny of his back, Prowl couldn’t help but smile. He then glanced at Sideswipe who looked sort of bored, but he flashed a grin when their gazes met. They were such different mechs.

Prowl had needed a good wax himself, and was glad they’d allowed him to pay for theirs and get his own neglected plating tended to. He wanted to look nice for them just as much as they did for him.

The attendant had Prowl roll to his front, then attached two little sensory net disruptors to the base of each doorwing before starting on the sensitive plating.

“What were those things for?” Sideswipe asked.

“Cuts off the sensory net from the doorwing plating while I wax,” the attendant replied as he worked wax over Prowl’s plating.

“Cause they’re sensitive?” Sideswipe asked, watching.

“You two aren’t from here, are you?” the attendant working on Sideswipe said with a chuckle and a flick of his doorwings.

“They’re new to Praxus,” Prowl confirmed, his tone denoting a slight warning. He didn’t want the twins to feel out of place or made fun of.

“We’re from Kaon originally,” Sideswipe replied with a dark smile.

The attendant’s doorwings lowered slightly. “I see,” he politely replied.

After the incident at the Omega estate with Chromedome, Prowl was more on the defensive than usual. He disliked the separatism that existed between Praxian built mechs and the rest of the citizenry. To Prowl they were equals, but many Praxian built mechs felt otherwise.

Sideswipe glanced at his brother and laughed. “I think Sunny might melt on the table there.”

“S’good…” Sunstreaker mumbled, then offlined his optics with a sated smile.

Prowl chuckled a little, glad at least one of them was enjoying this so much. Sideswipe wasn’t complaining, but it was clear he was doing his best to put up with how long it was taking. Prowl realized it was going to be difficult, finding activities they would both enjoy.

Once they were all gleaming and shined, Prowl led the twins through the streets of the merchant district toward a quiet energon bar.

“What’s this place?” Sideswipe asked, stopping at different bar with a small stage in the back corner. There were three mechs setting up their instruments, getting ready to play.

“This bar offers live music,” Prowl commented. He’d never been inside, but looking through the windows he could see it looked cozy with lots of booths lining the walls and recliners with small tables set beside them.

“You mind going in here?” Sideswipe asked, his gaze switching between Prowl and Sunstreaker. “Please?”

“I can’t ever say ‘no’ to him,” Sunstreaker commented as he looked at Prowl. “But you’re more than welcome to try and resist that pleading face.”

Prowl shook his head, smiling. “I’m afraid I can’t resist him, either.”

With a lopsided-grin, Sideswipe led the way in. The server took them to a half-round booth that gave a good view of the small stage. Prowl politely waited for the twins to sit first, but after they exchanged looks, he was pulled by the hand and ended up sitting between the two.

The server smiled at them and pointed to the table top. “Just order off the menu there, and I’ll bring it out when it’s ready.”

“Thank you,” Prowl replied.

Between the two of them, he could feel the warmth and brushes of their plating as they leaned in to look at the menu lit up in front of him. He was having a hard time focusing, being so close to both of them at once like this.

“I want a sweet energon again,” Sunstreaker finally said after gazing at the offerings.

“I’ll get a turbo one. I wonder what that’ll taste like?” Sideswipe sounded excited to try something unknown. “What about you, Prowl?”

“Um,” Prowl’s gaze darted around the menu. “I guess I’ll try their spiced energon. See if it’s good here.”

Sideswipe tapped the menu, ordering for them.

Under the table, Sunstreaker took hold of Prowl’s hand, and gave it a squeeze. Looking up at him, Prowl’s spark felt all funny. Not in a bad way, but he wouldn’t exactly classify it as a ‘flutter’ either.

“I like having you between us,” Sideswipe commented as he slid an arm around Prowl’s waist and scooted in a little closer.

Holding his doorwings behind them, he gently pressed them forward against the pair on either side. “I have to admit, this is very pleasant.”

The music was very subdued and melodic, which was a relief to Prowl. He wasn’t one for the louder types of music unless it was in a setting like the dance clubs. Huddled together in the booth, they each sipped their drinks and enjoyed the entertainment together.

Prowl couldn’t help but think about his cousin's words of advice about letting these two into his usually closed off world. He loved his time with them, which often contrasted his sometimes gruesome day job. He reached over and took hold of Sideswipe’s hand and held it along with Sunstreaker’s in his lap, earning matching smiles from the pair.

“Hey, I meant to ask, any word on that killer guy?” Sideswipe asked as the band took a short break.

“Some. I have a search warrant waiting for approval. I believe we are honing in on him,” Prowl replied. “I waited all day, but due to politics and certain mechs throwing their financial weight around, it’s been delayed.”

“That sucks slag. So every place is the same that way, I guess. Money rules everything,” Sunstreaker replied.

Contemplating the comment, Prowl dimmed his optics. He was hyper aware of the twins' previous situation that brought them to Praxus in the first place and gently squeezed Sunstreaker’s hand. “Justice wins out over money more often than not. And I have no doubt my request will be approved.”

Sunstreaker gazed at Prowl, half-smiling. “Guess we haven’t had much justice in our lives. Makes it hard not to be cynical.”

“I realize that,” Prowl replied, sympathetic to what he knew of their past.

Heaving a sigh, Sideswipe shook his head. “Way to be a downer, Sunny.”

“Just being honest is all.” Sunstreaker then turned his attention the band as they came back on the stage.

“Hey, I heard there’s a race track here we can get time to drive around on. You ever do that?” Sideswipe asked Prowl.

“I have. It can be very cathartic.” In truth, Prowl had driven on the track to work off excess stress or energy more times than he would openly admit to.

The music resumed and all three turned their attention to the stage again. Prowl wasn’t fully paying attention, though. He glanced at their matching black hands held in his lap. They were similar, sometimes even finishing thoughts for one another, but at the same time they were very different in their likes and personalities. He wasn’t sure how he fit in with them, and wondered if his presence in their lives was a good or bad thing.

After the band finished for the evening they walked back toward Prowl’s apartment, chatting about light topics. Nothing too probing. It hadn’t escaped his attention that Sunstreaker had gotten much quieter, and Sideswipe was practically talking non-stop.  

At the entrance for his building, Prowl paused and turned to face them. “Would you like to come up again this evening?” he asked, hopeful they would want to. He didn’t want to live his life all alone, and despite his anxiety about letting anyone close to him again, he knew his cousin was right that he’d never move forward until he took a risk.

“Slag yeah,” Sideswipe replied, optics bright.

“Sure,” Sunstreaker said, smiling a little.

A lift ride later, Prowl palmed the door lock and they all walked in. Sideswipe headed right for his couch, laying down and taking up the whole length. “I hope we have a place this nice at some point.”

Sunstreaker raised and optic ridge at his brother then swatted his foot playfully. “Stop hogging the whole thing with your giant red aft.”

“If we had a couch like this Sunny, we could do all sorts of–” Sideswipe cut himself off, looking at Prowl and sheepishly smiling. “–things…”

“Sorry, he’s got a one-track mind,” Sunstreaker said, picking up his brother’s legs and pulling them off the couch to force him to sit properly.

Prowl ducked his helm a little and smiled. Though, it wasn’t a surprise in the least that the twins were very amorous with one another.

They each patted the empty space between them on the couch. “Sit between us again?” Sideswipe asked, canting his head. Prowl nodded, and joined them.

Sunstreaker kissed Prowl’s cheek. “Think its okay if we, you know–” Sunstreaker let his fingers trail over Prowl’s chestplate, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. “Kiss you?”

Doorwings pressing against them again, Prowl took a moment to compose himself and fight back the small swell of fear rising inside him. _Take a risk._ He turned his head and answered Sunstreaker’s question with a kiss. Smoothly accepting the reply, Sunstreaker returned the kiss then parted his lips, allowing their glossae met and tentatively touch before they twinned between their mouths.

“Primus, that’s hot,” Sideswipe murmured as he pressed close to Prowl, and nuzzled his helm.

Prowl felt his sensory net ripple with desire he’d not felt in a long, long time. The kiss with Sunstreaker broke, and he turned toward an eager Sideswipe who happily picked up where his brother left off, mouths meeting. Four hands roamed his plating, petting, touching and exploring his frame. He felt Sunstreaker mouth his neck, and broke the kiss with a gasp when Sideswipe’s fingers brushed over his headlight.

Heat and arousal he’d never experienced with anyone else’s touches both excited and frightened him. Soon he was caught between the two brothers, each one of their mouths moving over his frame along with their hands. Shivering, Prowl started to feel his panic overtake his arousal. He wanted more with them, but the idea of giving up so much of himself was overwhelming.

“I–” Prowl’s voice was full of static, and he cleared it as best he could. “I think I need to s–” he cut himself off with a whimper as Sunstreaker massaged a doorwing joint with this fingertips.

“Need what?” Sideswipe asked, his engine rumbling as he pushed a hand over Prowl’s middle and mouthed his chevron.

“Need… to stop,” Prowl finally managed to say.

The twins stilled, then sat back.

Guilt and embarrassment flooded his entire being, and he frowned as he focused on the table in front of the couch. “I’m sorry,” he said in a hushed voice.

“We don’t mind.” Surprisingly, Sideswipe didn’t sound upset.

Prowl glanced at him. “This is more difficult for me than I expected.”

“We don’t think about how being alone can effect others,” Sunstreaker said, gently rubbing the center of Prowl’s back. “We’ve always had each other all our lives.”

“It’s not the alone part of things,” Prowl quietly replied. “It’s an irrational fear of being vulnerable and it’s not about either of you directly.” He looked at Sunstreaker. “I enjoy my time with you two more than I can really explain.”

Sideswipe kissed his cheek. “And we adore you.”

Prowl smiled, his spark getting that weird wobbly feeling again. After a moment of thought, he decided to take a different kind of risk; a smaller step to start, though, no less frightening. He pulled each one of their hands to his chest. “Would you two like to recharge with me? Stay over? I know it’s not exactly what you’d prefer to do, but I’d very much like it if you stayed.”

“Of course we would,” Sunstreaker replied without hesitation.

“You could seriously ask us to do anything and we would no questions asked,” Sideswipe said, chuckling.

“Anything, hm?” Prowl smiled.

“Yep, _anything_.” Sideswipe hopped to his feet, and tugged on Prowl’s hand to stand up. “Besides my brother is a total soft spark and would love to snuggle with you all night.”

“ _You’re_ the snuggler,” Sunstreaker replied as he also stood.

“I get the impression that you both might be guilty of this ‘snuggling’ issue.” Prowl smiled at both of them, feeling so incredibly spoiled that they were content to just be near him. Most mechs would have bolted after a second denial like this, but they didn’t seem the least bit upset.  

He led them into the berthroom and Sideswipe wasted no time flopping front first on it. “Comfy. You’ve got a really nice pad on here.”

Sunstreaker sat on the edge, pressing his fingers into the padding. “Much nicer than ours.”

Crawling onto the berth, Prowl tapped the controls in the headboard to turn off the lighting and then settled himself in the middle. Sideswipe moved over and pressed up against Prowl, sighing contentedly as he rested his head on his shoulder. Sunstreaker gingerly moved to Prowl’s other side, pausing and glancing at the doorwing he would partially be lying on.

“I won’t hurt your doorwing thing, right?” Sunstreaker asked.

“While sensitive, they can handle weight on them just fine. If anything, it feels comforting,” Prowl replied.

Scooting up, Sunstreaker mirrored his brother’s position. Though, he angled his head so the fin on his helm was more comfortable. Prowl reveled in the warmth of their frames and the touch of their armor like this. He honestly didn’t expect them to not be angry, let alone agree to stay with him. Whether they realized it or not, being in his berth to recharge was a huge gesture of trust on his part. The anxiety he’d felt before had faded away completely, replaced with a wonderful, cozy warmth that came with being snuggled between them.

At first he wasn’t sure he’d be able to relax enough to recharge, but when he felt Sideswipe’s frame grow still and quiet followed moments later by Sunstreaker’s he found himself struggling to stay online, too. Giving in, Prowl offlined his optics and joined his handsome twins.

 

…

Prowl’s optics lit, and for a moment he was confused. Instead of the padding of the berth, he was curled up front first on a golden chestplate. Glancing over he saw Sideswipe pressed against Sunstreaker’s side, with his arm slung over Prowl’s back. They’d shifted in the night and Prowl hadn’t even noticed. He smiled, aware of the trust he was finally being able to place in them, even if had been while he was offline.

A kiss to his chevron drew his attention, and he shifted his head, locking gazes with Sunstreaker.

“Morning,” Sunstreaker whispered.

Prowl smiled. “Morning.”

Sideswipe moved to press his face against Sunstreaker’s neck, apparently still recharging.

“Need me to wake him up?” Sunstreaker asked, voice hushed.

“No need. I’d like to enjoy this a little longer,” Prowl replied, flexing his fingers against Sunstreaker’s chest.

Sunstreaker gently trailed his hand down Prowl’s back, stopping where Sideswipe’s arm was wrapped around him then moving back up between his doorwings. Prowl tried to imagine what waking this way every day might be like with two beautiful mechs in his berth. It seemed like a wonderful dream.

Sideswipe’s optics dimly lit, and he mouthed Sunstreaker’s jaw. “Mmm… Sunny,” he moaned as he ground his hips against his brother’s side.

Optics brightening, Sunstreaker bit at his lip. “Sorry, he half awake humps me a lot.”

“I don’t mind,” Prowl replied, honestly fascinated at seeing how they were with one another in private since they were so guarded in public. More so than any twins he’d ever met before.

“If I don’t stop him, he’s gonna try and ‘face me,” Sunstreaker said, baring his neck for Sideswipe to mouth and kiss.

Prowl pushed up into his arms, watching.

“ _Sunny_ ,” Sideswipe whined a little, his arm over Prowl tightening it’s grasp as he rubbed his hips more insistently against his brother.

“If you don’t think it’s strange, I wouldn’t mind being an observer,” Prowl replied.

“But I thought–” Sunstreaker cut himself off when the unmistakable sound of Sideswipe’s interface panel snapping open caught his attention. “–you weren’t ready for this stuff with us.”

Prowl leaned down, and kissed Sunstreaker sweetly. “Being the center of your combined attentions is overwhelming for me right now, but watching the two of you make love would be an honor.”

Surprise and arousal flickered over Sunstreaker’s face. “You sure?”

Nodding, Prowl hoped Sunstreaker didn’t think it was too odd of a request. But honestly, he felt comfortable not being involved and letting them be who they truly were to one another.

“Prowl wants a show,” Sideswipe said, apparently now awake as he pushed up onto his elbow and leaned in, stealing a kiss from Prowl. “Let’s give him one.” Shifting his attention back to Sunstreaker, their mouths met in a heated kiss.

There was no denying that the sight of them kissing had Prowl’s own array stirring. He carefully slid to Sunstreaker’s other side, allowing Sideswipe to have full reign. Not wasting a moment, Sideswipe’s hand pushed between his brother’s legs, rubbing the closed cover. Prowl was going to move over to give them room, but Sunstreaker’s arm wrapped around him, holding him to his side.

As the kiss broke, Sunstreaker glanced at Prowl. “Stay here?” he asked, clearly wanting him close.

Sideswipe looked at Prowl with a lopsided grin. “And you can touch us however you want while I ‘face Sunny into your berth.”

A definite surge of arousal hit Prowl hard at the invitation and he nodded.

Legs parting, Sunstreaker’s panel cover opened to his brother’s probing fingers. Prowl took in the erotic sight of Sideswipe mouthing over his brother’s throat as he pumped his fingers in and out of the exposed valve. Prowl’s focus centered on the beautiful exposed spike he could now see, and he reached out, brushing his fingers over it.

Sunstreaker whined, writhing between them.

“You’re so fragging hot, Sunny,” Sideswipe rumbled as he pushed up and crawled over top of his brother.

Prowl’s wandering hand swept over red plating as Sideswipe settled over Sunstreaker, drawing a small shiver from the red twin. Flashing Prowl a grin, Sideswipe’s optics darkened. “Can I get a kiss?” he asked.

Drawn into the moment with them, Prowl tipped his head up, and their mouths met in a searing kiss. Glossae entangled and Sideswipe moaned, which only stirred more desire within Prowl.

 _So much for only witnessing_ , Prowl thought as their kiss broke. That anxiety he’d felt the night before was thankfully nowhere to be found, only the enjoyment of being included but not central to their intense passion.

Sideswipe’s attentions returned to Sunstreaker, mouthing a head fin which earned him a soft gasp.

“Stop teasing me,” Sunstreaker whimpered. “Need you…”

With an unmistakable lurch of his hips, Sideswipe impaled his brother hard, jarring his frame. Sunstreaker arched his chest up and his arm around Prowl tightened as he moaned. After a moment, Sideswipe repeated the hard thrust again and held himself buried in his brother.

“He’s so pretty like this,” Sideswipe murmured as he gazed lovingly at Sunstreaker.

Prowl hummed his agreement, unable to tear his gaze away from them.

After they shared a soft-mouthed kiss, Sideswipe began to rock his hips, spike sliding in and out and drawing the most amazing whimpers and moans from his brother. Prowl’s entire array was practically on fire, and he couldn’t hold the cover closed any longer. It opened with a soft snap, but neither brother noticed as they continued to interface. Prowl moved his hips, letting his onlined spike rub against Sunstreaker in time with his brother’s motions.

Held against Sunstreaker’s side, Prowl drank in the erotic and romantic sight of them together. Each sound they made, the way Sideswipe’s movements were almost desperate with a need to connect to his brother, and the arch of Sunstreaker’s body so full of want... It was beautiful.

Sunstreaker’s arm around Prowl hugged him tightly as he rolled his head back and groaned, body shuddering as he overloaded. Prowl pressed a hand to Sunstreaker’s side, petting the heated plating, completely enthralled with the sight. A few thrusts later Sideswipe’s whole body went rigid as he sank to the hilt inside his brother and moaned lowly. He held himself like that for a long moment, then sighed as he shivered and then collapsed over his brother, optics dimmed as he panted. Both their cooling fans kicked on to bring their core temperatures back down.

Prowl had stilled with them, but his array was still frustratingly very much online. Maybe in the wash rack he could deal with his unspent arousal.

Fingers drew circles over his back, and he glanced up to see Sunstreaker’s gaze fixated on him. “You want one of us? Instead of both?”

Sideswipe frowned, confused by his brother’s offer.

“I don’t want to choose one over the other,” Prowl replied. “I can tend to myself.”

Twisting his head, Sideswipe saw Prowl’s spike pressed up against his brother’s hip. “I don’t mind if you want to ‘face Sunny.”

Unsure, Prowl shook his head. “I don’t want to cause an issue between you.”

“It’s no issue.” Sideswipe unmounted his brother, lying beside him again. “As long I get to be with you next time,” he added with a huge smile.

Sunstreaker tweaked his brother’s helm horn then turned and nuzzled Prowl’s helm. “Don’t have to, you know. It’s your call.”

Hesitating, Prowl fingered Sunstreaker’s side. Normally he'd be frozen by his fear by now, but it felt different this time. Was it because it would be with only one of them? Or because they were giving him full control in deciding? It wasn’t as if he didn’t know them at all. They’d been out several times, and he very much wanted to add intimacy to their budding relationship.  

“I think I’d only be comfortable spiking,” Prowl finally said, looking to Sunstreaker for approval.

“I’m all yours,” Sunstreaker replied.

Sideswipe grinned as he made himself comfortable, head propped up on his hand to watch.

Prowl gathered his courage, and then moved to drape over Sunstreaker. It had been so long since he interfaced with anyone, he suddenly felt sort of awkward and unsure of himself. Their gazes met, and he saw an unsure look flicker over Sunstreaker’s face, too.

“You’re really alright with this?” Prowl asked.

“Yeah,” Sunstreaker replied. “More than alright.” With that, he cupped Prowl’s face, and lifted his head up, kissing him. “Make me yours,” he whispered against his lips.

That renewed Prowl’s desire and he nodded, lining his spike up against the tempting heat between Sunstreaker’s legs. Sideswipe’s fingers trailed over one of Prowl’s doorwings and he shivered from the touch. Rolling his hips forward, he sank into the already slicked valve with a moan. It was hot and rippled around his spike in the most wonderful way. He grasped at Sunstreaker’s shoulders, and began to experimentally thrust, taking a moment to find his rhythm.

Sunstreaker wrapped both his hands over Prowl’s aft, and met his slow, rolling thrusts with his hips. Sideswipe scooted up and mouthed over his brother’s helm fin, flicking his glossa out to trace the slats. Prowl watched with dark optics, engine giving a small rev.

“Think he likes that,” Sideswipe said to his brother.

Sunstreaker only whimpered an incoherent reply.

“Sunny's gorgeous, isn’t he?” Sideswipe asked, clearly enjoying being a spectator _and_ instigator.

“Yes,” Prowl breathed.

Sideswipe kissed his brother, their lips parting and glossae twinning together. Spike throbbing and hard, Prowl was at their mercy even if he was the one technically in control. As soon as the kiss ended, Sideswipe playfully nipped at Prowl’s fingers curled into Sunstreaker’s plating.

“Careful. Don’t want to dent him. He’ll complain about it for days,” Sideswipe said, chuckling.

“Prowl can...dent me...all he wants,” Sunstreaker replied between pants timed with Prowl's thrusts.

“I see how it is. The cute Praxian gets his way, but I don’t,” Sideswipe teased. Turning his attention to Prowl, Sideswipe nuzzled his neck. “I’d let you have your way with me, too. Guess I understand,” he said, voice low and seductive.

Prowl wasn’t going to last much longer. Between the amazing squeeze of Sunstreaker’s valve and the way Sideswipe was talking, he was teetering on the edge already. He picked up his pace, thrusting with more force and sinking to the hilt each time. Sunstreaker’s fingers dug into his aft, and his whole frame quivered.

“Whoa, you’ve got him almost there,” Sideswipe said, looking impressed.

Fighting off his own impending climax as best he could, Prowl continued to drive into Sunstreaker. Suddenly, the golden twin keened loudly and overloaded. Prowl had no choice but to follow suit, burying his spike deep into the grasping valve and emptying into the shuddering mech beneath him. He groaned as a thick wave of pleasure washed through his frame from his release, leaving him utterly strutless as he sank down over heated golden plating.

“Okay, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Sideswipe kissed Prowl’s chevron.

Prowl chuckled a little as he softly panted and his cooling fans whirred away.

“So next time we come over I get to be ‘faced, right?” Sideswipe asked.

“One track mind,” Sunstreaker murmured.

Prowl smiled. “If that’s what you’d like.”

“Definitely,” Sideswipe replied.

Prowl's comm link buzzed, and he grunted unhappily unsnapping it from the holder on his hip. Reading the message he frowned.

_Search is granted. Got fifteen officers ready to go. Better get your aft down here. We're leaving for the Omega estate soon. -Chromedome_

"That's not a happy look," Sideswipe commented.

"I have to go." Prowl sighed, then pushed himself off Sunstreaker, sad to end this so soon.

"Work?" Sunstreaker asked, gently touching a doorwing as Prowl sat up.

"Yes. My search was approved." Prowl took Sunstreaker's hand, kissing his fingers. "Thank you."

Sunstreaker almost looked flustered by Prowl's appreciative gesture.

"Guess we should take off then," Sideswipe said with a small frown.

Leaning over, Prowl kissed one of Sideswipe’s helm horns. "You two make yourselves at home and stay as long as you like."

"We can't take advantage like that," Sunstreaker replied.

"This apartment is usually empty. I'm hardly ever here." Prowl sadly smiled. "I'm happy to share it with you two."

Both twins gazed up at him with matching looks of adoration. "Thanks," they said in unison.

"I'm going to quickly wash up." Prowl slid off the berth and the padded to the wash rack.

Standing under the water quickly sponging the evidence of their their first physical expression away, he smiled. _Genuinely_ smiled. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this _good_ , either. Rinsing the cleanser away, he replayed all the moments of the morning in his mind. Being with one at a time was apparently the perfect solution to overcome his fears and he was already looking forward to when he’d be comfortable enough to be with them both at the same time.

After turning off the water, he quickly dried his plating and walked to the berthroom door. He paused, watching the twins kissing one another, Sunstreaker over top of Sideswipe, trading soft-mouthed kisses. They really were such beautiful mechs, Prowl couldn’t be more honored they wanted to date him of all mechs.

He cleared his vocalizer and proceeded into the room. Both twins glanced at him with those shy smiles they always got when caught being affectionate. In the back of his mind, he did wonder about the ‘why’ behind their being told to hide their true nature, but that was a question for another time.

“I need to get going,” Prowl said, sitting on the edge of the berth and leaning over to kiss each one of them.

“You’re sure it’s okay if we can hang out here?” Sunstreaker asked.

Prowl nodded. “Energon dispenser in the front room, just rinse the glasses when you’re done and you’re welcome to use the wash rack, too.”

“And your berth?” Sideswipe asked with a smirk.

Sunstreaker tweaked his brother’s helm horn. “ _Sides_ ,” he chided.

Smiling brightly, Prowl gently pet Sideswipe’s other horn. “And the berth. Make as much use as you’d like.”

“You’re the best,” Sideswipe replied with dimmed optics as he pressed into Prowl’s touch.

“Alright. I need to go before my officers leave without me.” Prowl stood up and gazed at them for a moment before turning to leave.

“Prowl?” Sunstreaker called out.

Stopping mid-step, he glanced back over at them.

“Think we could see you again tonight?” the yellow twin asked.

Prowl nodded. “Definitely.”

 

…

Arriving at the headquarters, Prowl swept down the corridor toward the operations room where they prepared for searches or large scale events that required enforcer presence. Entering the room, he saw several officers were milling around and Ironhide and Chromedome hovering around the main desk.

“Where the frag have you been?” Chromedome asked. “Need your authorization to head out. Tried mine and it wasn’t high enough ranked.” Chromedome crossed his long arms over his chest and huffed.

“I apologize,” Prowl replied, taking a seat the desk’s console and inputting his clearance codes.

“Not like you to take your sweet time gettin’ here,” Ironhide said, eyeing Prowl.

“I had a busier morning than I expected,” Prowl replied. “Authorization is cleared. Take the team to the estate, Chromedome. I’ll be along shortly. I need to gather my information from upstairs.”

“Right. See you there. This’ll be fun. Serves that snotty non-Praxian build hater right, though,” Chromedome mumbled as he wandered off to gather the officers.

Ironhide leaned in close to Prowl, sniffing him.

Optics bright, Prowl shied away from him. “What are you doing?”

“I worked the pleasure mech detail for years, keeping them regulated and safe and all that.” Ironhide stood up fully and smiled at Prowl. “Got real good at recognizing the scent of an overload.”

Prowl’s faceplates heated with shock and embarrassment. “I washed…” he sputtered.

Ironhide grinned and punched his arm. “Good for you! Dating, and getting a morning lay? Primus, I was starting to think you maybe didn’t even have an interface array to use!” Laughing, Ironhide shook his head. “Seriously, Prowl. That’s so great.”

Embarrassment fading, Prowl recognized the teasing for the happy encouragement it truly was. “Thank you. And yes, my equipment works just fine,” he replied in a matter-of-fact tone that earned him another boisterous laugh.

Prowl stood up, trying to reign in his emotions and school his expression back to calm and collected.

Ironhide grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. “At some point I wanna meet who you’re dating. Make sure he’s good enough for you.”

Unable to stop the smile from curving his lips, Prowl glanced at Ironhide. “Them,” he corrected. “And they are wonderful mechs.”

“ _Twins?_ ” Ironhide’s gobsmacked expression was priceless.

“We need to get to the Omega estate,” Prowl replied as he walked away, smiling to himself.

Ironhide chased after him. “Seriously after this search we’re getting drinks and you better give me more details!”

 


	10. Like Fire Around the Brim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advances in professional and personal lives for Prowl.

Standing in the main hallway of Zeta’s home, Prowl examined the impossibly large family portrait mounted on the wall. Around him officers scurried past, and Chromedome’s voice echoed as he gave orders for the search. Suddenly, his comm buzzed on his hip, and he pulled it off to read the message.

_Nothing in the other houses. No one knows who’s in the composite. -Ironhide_

Their search was coming up empty. Prowl frowned at the message, then turned his gaze back to the portrait.

The center of the image had Zeta seated with his three sons standing around him, each one with a hand on their father’s shoulder and their bonded partners standing at their sides. It was the background that held Prowl’s fascination, though. Behind the family group were two flanking lines of the servants for the houses. He leaned in close, scrutinizing the line on the right side. All the servants were looking forward in the image capture, save one. That one was looking at the family. Something about that one was bothering Prowl. He couldn’t place what about it felt strange other than his gaze being off. After a long moment, he lifted his hand and covered the chevron part of that mech’s head.

“Could it be…?” Prowl pulled his datapad of notes from subspace, and opened the composite image. He stared at it, covering the chevron, then looked back up at the strange servant in the family portrait. It was the same face. The coloring and his chevron were completely different, though. What was going on? He took an image capture of the portrait and then sub-spaced his datapad. Perhaps this mech was their suspect, but how would he change his chevron? Changing color was easy enough, but a piece of armor like that was a complicated procedure requiring a medic. This clue offered more questions than answers. First thing, he needed to speak with this servant.

Prowl wandered into the adjoining room where two of Zeta’s servants were sitting and waiting for the search to be over. “Excuse me. I’d appreciate your help in identifying someone out here in the family portrait.”

One servant gave Prowl a dagger-opticked look, but the other got to his feet.

“I’ll help.”

Motioning for the helpful one to follow, they walked out into the hallway. Prowl pointed to the mech he was curious about. “What is his name?”

“Oh, that’s Cloudstorm,” the servant replied, with a funny look. “He used to work here, but he doesn’t anymore. He was Gamma’s servant for a long, long time. Then one day he was just gone.”

“Thank you. That was very helpful,” Prowl replied. Gamma was Zeta’s eldest son, and it was unusual for a servant to be let go after working in a elite family’s home for a long time.

“The Omega family is a good family. Please leave them be, officer,” the servant said, giving Prowl a pleading look.

“I’m simply following the flow of the investigation.” Prowl stepped away and made note of the new suspect’s possible name, glad the search had yielded one possible piece of the puzzle.

He typed a message into his comm to inform everyone the search was complete and to head back to the station. There was work to be done and a suspect to locate.

 

…

 

“Look at this washrack. It’s huge!” Sideswipe stepped into the stall that had enough room for three or four mechs.

Sunstreaker joined him and began to look through the array of cleansers and waxes Prowl had on the inset shelf. “Wow. He’s got some really nice stuff for cleaning up with.” He picked one up and shook his head. “This bottle alone is like 50 credits.”

“Seriously?” Sideswipe looked at his brother with bright optics.

They’d lazed around in Prowl’s berth for a couple hours after he’d left. Made out for a bit, which lead to another round of interfacing. Now they both desperately needed a good wash.

Sideswipe flipped the lever to turn on the water, and the overhead sprayers rained an even layer down over them.

Sunstreaker glanced up and squinted. “Primus, this is like a hotel washrack.”

“Prowl must do pretty well for himself,” Sideswipe commented as he grabbed the bottle from Sunstreaker’s hands.

Snatching it back, Sunstreaker frowned at his brother. “We aren’t using up his most expensive cleanser.”

“Aww. Don’t you wanna try it?” Sideswipe asked with a pout.

“Sure, but maybe some other time. We’re guests here. We should be respectful.” Sunstreaker put the bottle back and picked a more mid-range cleanser out of the grouping, handing it to Sideswipe.

“Ohhh-kay,” Sideswipe said, mock frowning. He then grinned brightly and squirted the cleanser at Sunstreaker.

“Glitch!” Sunstreaker grabbed another bottle and squirted it back at his brother.

Sideswipe laughed, and they exchanged cleanser squirts, chasing around the large stall. Sunstreaker finally caught his brother and pressed him against the metallic wall, capturing his lips in a soft-mouthed kiss.

“Sunny…” Sideswipe practically melted as the kiss broke, dropping the bottle. Lifting his arms, he grasped Sunstreaker by the waist and pulled him closer. “Primus, I want you.”

“I think three times is about all my valve is up for today. It’s kinda sore,” Sunstreaker replied before kissing his way down Sideswipe’s neck and letting his bottle also fall to the floor.

“Then spike me,” Sideswipe replied.

Stilling, Sunstreaker wasn’t sure he’d heard that right.

“If you feel like it,” Sideswipe added, his self-doubt bleeding through his voice.

Straightening, Sunstreaker looked his brother deep in the optics. Water trickled down their frames as they gazed at one another. “I thought that might have been a one time thing,” Sunstreaker finally said.

“Doesn’t have to be,” Sideswipe replied. “I’m yours as much as you’re mine. Right?”

Their dynamic was changing. Sunstreaker wasn’t sure what to think about it. He liked the comfort of how things had been, but at the same time his spike was already surging behind the cover at the mere idea of sinking inside his brother again.

Sideswipe started to look vaguely upset. “Unless you don’t want–”

Interrupting his brother with another kiss, Sunstreaker’s cover snapped back open and he leaned forward to grind his spike against Sideswipe.

Kiss breaking with a soft gasp, Sideswipe’s smile returned. “Hold me up against the wall? ‘Face me until I’m dented?”

Chuckling, Sunstreaker nipped his brother’s nose, then grabbed his leg, hiking it up over his hip. “Never can say no to you. Open up, good-looking.”

With his patented lop-sided grin Sideswipe did as Sunstreaker asked, cover sliding open. Sunstreaker sank his fingers into the dewy valve, twisting and stretching the mesh walls. Sideswipe’s optics grew darker in color and he shivered a little, his plating rattling against the wall behind him.

Sideswipe’s fingers squeezed Sunstreaker’s shoulders and he whined a little. “Stop teasing me.”

Kissing his brother on the cheek, he removed his fingers and guided his spike’s head to nudge just inside the rim of his brother’s valve. With one hand he grasped Sideswipe’s leg tightly against his hip, while the other hand braced his weight against the wall. He then slowly slid inside his brother, relishing the tight heat as pushed in.

“Primus,” Sideswipe breathed. “So full…”

Sunstreaker softly sighed and hummed his agreement. It took all his self control to not just start pounding away, but he held himself there, waiting for his brother to be ready for him. With his brother's valve not having been used as much, it seemed to take longer to stretch and adjust. Sunstreaker experimentally shifted his hips, letting his spike slide partway out and in again a few times.

Fingers digging into Sunstreaker’s shoulders, Sideswipe whimpered. “Go ahead,” he said, his voice thin and airy with desire.

Nuzzling his brother’s neck, Sunstreaker started to slowly thrust, rocking his hips upward. The slick, tight squeeze around his spike made him groan wantonly. He could feel his brother’s body shivering against him as he moaned and whimpered, which was just adding fuel to the fire. He thrust faster and with a little more force, causing Sideswipe’s plating to rattle against the wall.

“Holy frag,” Sideswipe moaned, valve grasping greedily each time Sunstreaker impaled him.

Lost in the moment, Sunstreaker’s optics dimmed as he let the waves of building pleasure push through him, punctuated by his brother’s approving moans. He pressed his face into the crook of Sideswipe’s neck, and began to thrust faster and deeper, chasing down that sweet moment of release.

Sideswipe suddenly gasped as his frame shuddered hard against the wall and he let out a strangled cry of pleasure.

The tight spasming squeeze of that hot valve drew Sunstreaker right over the edge with him. He sank to the hilt, his overload exploding and filling his brother. The pleasure that blossomed from his array caused his entire frame to seize up as he half-moaned and half-cried out against his brother’s throat.

Pressing his weight against Sideswipe, Sunstreaker’s legs were barely keeping him up as he panted softly in the aftermath. Both their bodies caused steam to rise around them from the water hitting their overheated plating. Sunstreaker would have loved to stay buried inside his brother for much longer, but shaky limbs combined with his decompressing spike meant he had to withdraw.

Nearly stumbling backward as he let go of the wall and leg, Sideswipe grabbed him, hugging him close. Sunstreaker wrapped his arms tightly around his brother in return.

Sideswipe chuckled and kissed a helm fin. “You need more practice ‘facing against a wall. Are your leg joints all loose?”

“Yeah,” Sunstreaker admitted with a shy smile.

“Frag, stop being so cute,” Sideswipe said, optics shining with adoration.

“Stop being a sexy slagger,” Sunstreaker replied as he nipped at his brother’s lower lip.

Sideswipe laughed. “Ha! That’ll never happen!”

“Good,” Sunstreaker replied, smiling. He nuzzled his brother’s cheek. He couldn't imagine a life without his brother being the center of it. They'd always been close, but things between them had gotten more intimate since arriving in Praxus. Pressing a loving kiss to his brother's perfect lips, Sunstreaker felt his very spark flutter with all the love he felt for this one mech. Leaning back, he gazed at Sideswipe. "Love you."

Sideswipe smiled brightly. "Love you more."

Somewhat overwhelmed with more emotion than he was used to letting himself feel, Sunstreaker broke the long gaze and looked around the wash rack. “We should really clean up, then make sure we leave Prowl’s place nice.”

Sideswipe hummed softly and hugged Sunstreaker tight for a moment. “Anything you want.”

 

…

 

After a short search of the records, Prowl pulled up Cloudstorm's information. A mech with a clean record, Cloudstorm had been a legacy servant of the Omega family; his father and father's father both having served the family. To be abruptly fired made no sense.

Prowl dug around at related public files, trying to figure out the ‘why’ behind his dismissal. Had he been caught killing by the family? Let go to hide the connection? A small yellow flag on Cloudstorm's file indicated he'd been admitted to the central medical facility for a major procedure. Clicking the flag, Prowl was unable to view the restricted file even with his level of access. Strange.

Growling his frustration, he downloaded Cloudstorm's current address and pinged Chromedome to come with him for the interview.

Peering into Prowl’s office moments later, Chromedome gave a quizzical look. “Got something?”

Prowl stood. “A lead. You’ll come with me to interview a person of interest.”

Chromedome’s visor brightened. “But we didn’t find anything at the Omega property...right?”

Rounding his desk, he handed off the datapad with Cloudstorm’s information and then walked down the hall toward the lift. “As I said, I have a person of interest to interview.”

Taking a few jogged steps to catch up, Chromedome held up the pad. “This mech is sky blue and the chevron is all wrong.”

“Look at his face, then look at the composite,” Prowl replied.

Chromedome flipped between the two images on the datapad. “Same face?” He looked at Prowl. “How is he changing his chevron then? Or was your cousin mistaken?”

They stepped onto the lift. “We have many questions to ask of this mech. Hopefully, we will finally find some answers.”

 

…

 

The building Cloudstorm currently lived in was a modest apartment house in a very nice neighborhood. Prowl rang the buzzer and then they both waited.

:: Hello? :: came a disembodied voice from the intercom.

“My name is Prowl and I’m here with my colleague, Chromedome. We are enforcers who are looking to speak with Cloudstorm,” Prowl replied.

There was a long beat of silence.

:: Come up. Fifth floor. :: The door slid open for them.

They walked up the five flights of stairs and at the last landing were greeted by an open doorway. Prowl lead the way as they entered the apartment. Cloudstorm was sitting on the couch, sky blue in color with the same chevron as what he’d seen in the portrait.

Cloudstorm stood as they entered and smiled. “What can I do for you, officers?”

Chromedome elbowed Prowl. “Can’t be him,” he whispered.

Prowl ignored the whisper. “There have been some recent crimes we’re investigating. Would you be willing to speak with us?” He asked politely. He knew in his gut this mech had answers, but needed to tread lightly. The nicer they were about this, the more they could hopefully learn.

“Of course,” Cloudstorm replied. “Please, have a seat.”

They all sat down, and Prowl made sure to lower his doorwings slightly to show he had no aggressive intentions. “First, I would like to inform you I performed a background check. You were employed with the Omega family for your entire life then suddenly terminated. It’s unusual for a servant in an elite household such as yourself to be fired. Could you tell me why you were asked to leave?”

“Because I was sparked,” Cloudstorm answered.

The yellow flag on his record for treatment in the medical center was now explained. “You’re a legacy servant, raised on the Omega estates by your parents who were also servants. Why would your being sparked be cause for dismissal?”

Cloudstorm glanced down at his folded hands in his lap and sadly smiled. “Because the life inside me was created with Gamma, Zeta’s eldest son.” He looked back up. “We were in love and the sparking was an accident.”

“So wait, you got knocked up by the elite son of the family you served and then they kicked you out?” Chromedome asked.

“Yes,” Cloudstorm replied.

“And the resulting sparkling? You raised him?” Prowl asked.

Sadness swept the features of Cloudstorm’s face. “After the sparkling separation, the Omega family took him away from me and I was fired. Zeta filled my credit account with more credits than I could ever use and I was told I’d never see my own sparkling or Gamma again.”

Prowl deeply frowned. “Do you know what the sparkling’s ultimate fate was?”

Cloudstorm gazed at Prowl. “He was sent away to a boarding academy, and raised there. Never allowed to see me, and never allowed to set foot on the Omega family property. A few years ago he appeared at my door as a full adult. After so much time, though, our relationship is rocky at best. He comes to see me now and again, but–” He dimmed his optics and looked away from Prowl. “He has been deeply wounded by the circumstances of his creation.”

Chromedome lifted up the datapad with the composite. “Is this him?”

Cloudstorm stared at the image, then nodded. “He’s the murderer, isn’t he. The one killing elites around the city?”

“It’s looking like a possibility,” Prowl replied.

Cloudstorm took hold of the datapad and ran his fingers over the composite image. “He’s a mech without a world to belong to. Angry and mentally stunted from never knowing his own creators. Zeta is the one that twisted his mind with his choice to hide his illegitimate grandson.”

“What is his name?” Prowl asked in a gentle tone.

“He wasn’t allowed to take an Omega name, so I named him Galvex. That was my creator’s name.” Cloudstorm handed the datapad back to Chromedome, optics extra glossy with held back tears.

“If he comes by here, please let us know,” Prowl said, pulling out his information card and handing it to Cloudstorm.

“Of course,” Cloudstorm replied.

 

…

 

The information on Galvex was entered into the wanted suspect system. His image and name distributed to all the local energon bars and clubs in hopes of finding him. All they could do now was wait and hope that he’d be seen and reported.

To be disowned and hidden away from his creators had to be traumatic. He knew being raised by his uncle after his creators passed left a scar deep and wide inside him. The same could be said for the twins, being abandoned by their creators, too. Prowl felt a measure of sympathy for this murderer, which he found disconcerting. He preferred evil in the world to exist in black and white terms, and this bordered on grey.

“So these twins, tell me ‘bout them,” Ironhide said.

Prowl looked up from his drink, drawn out of his thoughts. “What would you like to know?”

“Everything,” Ironhide said with a laugh. “All I know ‘bout them is what they looked like in holding. And by the way, they’re a pair of lookers.” Ironhide winked an optic.

Smiling a little, Prowl fingered his glass. “They’re fraternal twins, from Kaon originally. They have really good sparks despite the hard life they’ve lead. They’re also very young.”

“Fraternal?” Ironhide got a pensive look on his face and then took a swig of his drink.

“Yes. Why do you say it like it’s a bad thing?” Prowl asked.

Ironhide chuckled. “It’s not a bad thing. I have a buddy that dated a fraternal pair. They’re a lot different than split sparked. Two totally different mechs with different likes.”

“I’d noticed that. It’s a bit tricky finding a middle ground for outings,” Prowl replied, remembering how bored Sideswipe had been at the detailing parlour.

“My buddy ended up taking them out on separate dates. It went a long way toward getting to know ‘em both better,” Ironhide said with a half-smile.

“Is your friend still with them?” Prowl asked.

“Frag yeah. I went to their public bonding ceremony,” Ironhide replied.

“Separate dates,” Prowl murmured as he gazed at his drink. “They’re so close, I don’t know if they’d agree to something like that.”

“Thing is, they’re basically a bonded couple. If you’re really serious about more than just a good time, you’re gonna need to woo them,” Ironhide said with a more serious tone in his voice. “And you don’t strike me as the type interested in just gettin’ his jollies.”

Prowl looked up at Ironhide. “I don’t do anything lightly. You of all mechs know that.”

A smile spread across Ironhide’s lips. “Yeah, I know.”

“I find my own past trips me up at moments with them,” Prowl admitted as he looked back down at his energon for a moment. “They’ve shown amazing patience with me.”

“They sound like keepers,” Ironhide replied.

“I believe so,” Prowl said, smiling as he gazed at his colleague and friend.

…

Standing outside a local energon bar, Sideswipe kept an optic peeled as he and Sunstreaker waited for Prowl. Going out two nights in a row like this had to mean things were getting serious now. His mind then wandered to earlier, thinking about their morning ‘facing, watching Prowl sink into his brother–

“ _Sides!_ ”

“Huh?” Sideswipe looked over at his brother leaned up against the wall of a building.

“I was talking to you, but you’re in outer space.” Sunstreaker replied as he raised an optic ridge. “Lemmie guess, replaying this morning _again_?”

Grinning, Sideswipe sauntered back over to his brother and lightly drew a finger down his gleaming golden chest plate. “He looked so fragging hot buried inside you.” Leaning in, he nuzzled one of his brother’s headfins. “And you were hotter than ever, too,” he said in a heady, whispered voice.

Despite the dagger-opticked look he got, Sideswipe also saw his brother’s frame shiver a little at his words.

“And I get to watch this time,” Sunstreaker replied, optics darkening a little.

“Yeah you do,” Sideswipe said. Unable to resist the urge to kiss his brother, he leaned in and their mouths met in an intense soft-mouthed kiss.

He loved Sunstreaker _so_ much. More often than not, the love inside his spark felt like it was spilling over the edges, as if his body couldn’t contain it all, leaking out with lustful words and stolen touches. But it was more than just his brother’s body he wanted. This love was so intense sometimes he almost felt like he wanted to crawl into Sunstreaker’s frame to be as close as possible. He’d actually always felt like that, even when they were younger.

The kiss broke with a soft gasp from their lips. Sideswipe stared into the darkened pools of cerulean that were his brother’s optics.

“I don’t want to interrupt.”

Sideswipe glanced over and felt his spark surge again, but in a different way than how it reacted to his brother. It spun faster and felt lighter whenever he laid optics on Prowl. “Nah, just getting Sunny wound up.”

Prowl shyly smiled. “I see that.”

Sunstreaker looked embarrassed and punched Sideswipe hard in the abdomen, making him grunt. “Shut up, glitch!”

Sideswipe loved teasing his brother almost as much he loved ‘facing him. Flashing a grin at Sunstreaker he had no shame. “Don’t want Prowl to know just how easily I can melt your joints?”

“I said shut up!” Sunstreaker raised his arm to punch him again, but white hands reached out and took hold of each of their hands, preventing any more punches from flying.

Prowl looked between them. “You two argue over the strangest things.”

“Sides just likes teasing me,” Sunstreaker said with a petulant frown.

“What can I say? It’s fun,” Sideswipe replied with a proud smile. “Besides, he pulls his punches with me.”

“And _he_ never knows when to stop,” Sunstreaker replied, raising an optic ridge at Sideswipe.

Whether all that stuff about their sparks was true or not about having a third member to balance them, Sideswipe knew one thing for sure: no one else on the whole planet could calm his brother down like that other than Prowl. Not even him. Though, he rarely tried to calm his brother. Mostly he liked riling him up and then ‘facing him. Still, it made Prowl all the more special.

“Well, how about we head inside, hm?” Prowl said, smiling at them.

Sideswipe liked that Prowl smiled around them now, something he hadn’t done at first. “Sure. But _we’re_ buying this time.”

“Yeah, you keep treating us. Let us treat you,” Sunstreaker added.

Prowl’s doorwings fluttered very subtly as he nodded. “I’d like that very much.”

Leading the way, Sideswipe entered the energon bar first, and they were seated at a circular table in the corner. The music and atmosphere was raucous and fun. The kind of place Sideswipe loved. A waiter walked up shortly after they sat down and took their orders. Sideswipe settled into his seat, gaze wandering the scene.

Two tables over he spied a pair of twins, probably split spark by their looks. The mech they were with slid a decorated box across the table. The two opened it, and their faces lit up as they each took out what looked like broaches. The mech they were with then reached across the table and carefully attached the magnetized back to each of them.

“Traditionally the mech that courts a twin pair will present gifts once things progress,” Prowl said, touching Sideswipe’s arm.

“Really?” Sideswipe glanced at him, his spark surging all over again as he looked into his pretty light blue optics.

“Weird,” Sunstreaker said, still watching the interaction.

Prowl looked at his brother, and Sideswipe frowned. He loved his brother, but he could be such a buzz kill sometimes.

“What's odd about it?” Prowl asked. “An outsider is courting the pair to join them.” Prowl made it sound like the most logical thing to happen.

“Buying someone off to love them?” Sunstreaker asked with a small frown.

Prowl reached over and took hold of Sunstreaker’s hand. “Not at all. Giving gifts is an expression of adoration. And the gifts don’t even need to be materialistic. It’s about showing with actions how deeply one mech feels for another.”

Sideswipe smiled at Prowl, and couldn’t resist leaning over to gently kiss his cheek. They’d never known a spark as open and kind as his was. “You’re so cute.”

“Guess I’m used to most mechs wanting something in return,” Sunstreaker replied, looking back at the other table.

“You wanted to treat me this evening. It’s the same sort of thing,” Prowl said as he gave Sunstreaker’s hand a squeeze.

And just like that, Prowl had prevented his brother from spiraling into a ranty, cranky mood. Sunstreaker glanced back at Prowl with bright optics, then he leaned over and kissed Prowl’s other cheek. “Promise that you’ll let us ‘court’ you as much as you court us, though,” he said.

Prowl nodded and smiled again.

With a huge grin, Sideswipe stole a grope of one of Prowl’s doorwings, earning him a bright opticked look.

“Sides, stop trying to feel him up in public. You wanna grope someone, do it to me,” Sunstreaker said, with a half-smile.

“Don’t tempt me!” Sideswipe laughed, and reached under the table to trail his fingers up his brother’s leg.

“You two are incorrigible,” Prowl said, looking amused.

“Wait ‘til _later_ ,” Sideswipe replied with a definite rumble to his voice.

“You’re assuming he’s inviting us over again,” Sunstreaker said.

The waiter returned and placed their ordered drinks down. After he left, Prowl picked up his energon and looked between the two of them. “I certainly hope you both plan on coming home with me.”

“Are you flirting with us?” Sideswipe said, chuckling. “Or teasing?”

“I seem to remember promising it would be _your_ turn next,” Prowl said, glancing at Sideswipe. “And I always keep my promises.”

“Frag, you’re amazing, Prowl,” Sideswipe replied, brightly grinning.

Sunstreaker laughed and took a swig of his drink.

They fit together in a way that felt so comfortable. Sideswipe had been suspicious of anyone and everyone back in Rodion, and even in Kaon. But here he felt safe. Being with Prowl was a large part of why. He could see them all together for a long time to come. And considering he used to live day to day with a fuel tank running on empty more often than not, this was a significant and wonderful change. To actually think they had a future for once felt pretty fragging good.

 

…

 

“And where did’ya see him?” Ironhide asked, making notes as he interviewed a witness.

“He was sitting alone at the end of bar. He looked just like the composite in warning bulletin, but I didn’t see that until I went on break,” the waiter said. “Our boss posted it in the break room, and the minute I saw it I knew it was him. So I came right back out front and he was gone.”

Ironhide frowned and nodded. “If you didn’t see him leave, do you know if any of your coworkers might’ve?”

The waiter shook his head. “Thing is, he’s one of those types you just sort of ignore, you know? Only reason I even noticed him at all was because he was staring at another table of mechs.”

“Who was at the table?” Ironhide asked. Stalking his victims fit with the case file. If he could figure out who was at the table maybe they could warn them.

“Black and white Praxian with these two large mechs. One was red the other yellow and they were very good-looking but clearly not from Praxus. That mech at the bar kept looking over at them, like he might know them or something,” the waiter replied with a half-frown.

Lowering his datapad, Ironhide frowned. “Was the Praxian an enforcer?”

The waiter’s nose scrunched up as he tried to remember. “Oh, wait, _yeah_. He had the symbols on his arms.”

The suspect was watching _Prowl?_ Ironhide had a bad feeling suddenly wash through him. Prowl was an elite dating non-elites and now the suspect was seen tailing him? “When you came out from in back had the party of mechs also left?”

“Yep. They’d already left, too.” The waiter looked concerned. “What is it?”

“You’ll have to excuse me.” Ironhide pulled his communicator off his hip and quickly sent Prowl a message:

_The suspect was seen at the energon bar you were just at with the twins. Be vigilant. I’m nearby and going to meet you at your place._

_-Ironhide_

 

 


	11. Such Fears are Wiped Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing down fear, Prowl finds his place with he twins.

Walking down the street between the twins, holding their hands, Prowl felt at ease and happier than he had since he was very young. These two were special and definitely "keepers" as Ironhide had said.

"A confection shop," Sideswipe said as he slowed them all until they stopped. He looked at Sunstreaker. "A gift we could all share?" He asked, hope filling his voice.

Sunstreaker nodded. "Sure." He looked at Prowl. "Our treat tonight, so wait out here a sec and we'll pick out a surprise selection?"

Prowl brightly smiled, nodding. "I'll wait right here."

The twins kissed each of Prowl's cheeks then quickly ducked into the shop. He contentedly sighed as he watched them through the window.

"You're the worst of all," a voice muttered from behind.

Prowl turned just in time to see a dark green Praxian stick him with a syringe in his side. The drug almost instantly went careening through his lines. He staggered, and the mech put an arm around him, leading him behind the row of shops. By the time they were in the alley he was unable to move his body. The green Praxian let go, and Prowl fell limply to the ground.

Galvex worked quickly, arranging Prowl to lie on his back. "Mixed breed, last of your line, giving away your legacy to Kaon scum?"

In the distance, he heard the twins calling his name. He tried to respond but his entire frame was paralyzed, even his vocalizer.

"Did you know they were criminals? In Rodion? I have access. _Lots_ of access." Galvex stuck his face in Prowl's as he pulled a drill off a clip on his hip. "Fairway and Tumble. You ask them. My cousin told me about them. They were thieves and sold their frames for credits, wrapping their mouths over stranger's interfacing equipment, then they beat him up. Left him for dead. Honestly I'm doing you a favor."

"Hey!" Sideswipe shouted as he came upon the scene. "Get off him!"

Not even a moment later, Sunstreaker appeared, not waiting for Galvex to comply with his brother's request. He grabbed the smaller mech by a doorwing, hauling him off Prowl and throwing him to the ground.

"Prowl! Are you alright?" Sideswipe asked, dropping to his knees and cupping Prowl's face.

"He won't answer you Tumble! Paralyzed for the _extraction_ ," Galvex replied.

" _What did you just say?_ " Sunstreaker asked, optics flaring brightly.

"Oh, I know who you are! The beautiful Fairway that was sucking off any mech that paid you," Galvex taunted.

"That's not even true!" Sideswipe replied.

Sunstreaker grabbed Galvex by the collar fairing and lifted him off the ground partway. "How do you know those names?"

"My cousin. You almost killed him then fled Rodion," Galvex choked out.

"Galvant?" Sideswipe said, his shock apparent.

"That sick, corrupt piece of scrap is related to _you?_ " Sunstreaker dropped Galvex back down to the ground, rolling him to his front. He then ripped a piece of tubing off Galvex's backpack, and proceeded to very tightly bind his wrists.

"No, no, no!" Galvex shouted. "I must preserve the elite line! The Tractus family is doomed!"

"Sides, Prowl needs medical attention, go find someone to help us," Sunstreaker said, pressing a knee to the center of Galvex's back.

"On it!" Sideswipe looked at Prowl. "Hold on!"

...

Hours later, the drug had worn off. Lying in a berth in the medical center, Prowl quietly contemplated all that happened in the alley. The twins had protected him, gotten help, and subdued his suspect. But Galvex had revealed things about them Prowl found disconcerting.

"You have a visitor," a nurse informed him.

Prowl had refused the twins a visit already and assumed it was Ironhide or Chromedome coming to fill him in on the case. "Who is it?"

"He said he's your uncle," the nurse replied.

"I'd like to see him," Prowl replied, pushing to sit up more properly in his berth.

Möbius walked in, face pinched with worry. "Prowl! You're alright?" He quickly crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the berth, pulling Prowl into his arms.

Prowl didn't resist, glad to be held by someone familiar that he trusted above all others. "I'm fine, uncle."

Loosening his grasp, Möbius cupped Prowl's face and gazed into his optics. "When Ironhide commed me about what happened, I was horrified. But the medic told me you were spared the injury your cousin sustained."

"I was only drugged," Prowl replied.

Möbius nodded. He then frowned at Prowl. "Is there a reason the two mechs who saved your life are currently stuck in the waiting room and you won’t see them?"

Prowl's optics brightened. He’d been here for hours... "They're still here?"

"Yes. And Ironhide made sure to point them out to me. I sat and had a very lovely chat with them," Möbius replied.

Averting his gaze and frowning, Prowl slowly shook his head. "Why did you do that, uncle?"

"Because they saved your life," Möbius replied plainly.

Miserable, Prowl looked at his uncle again. "They withheld information about who they are. I'm an enforcer. I can't date criminals."

Möbius hardened his gaze on Prowl. "They told me all about it. About what that murderer said. How you could take the word of a half-crazed murdering mech over them, I cannot even begin to fathom."

"What did they say to you?" Prowl asked.

"You should ask them yourself." Möbius sighed. "I love you as if I sparked you myself. But the fear your parents' death scarred you with is as present now as it was when you first arrived at my home. You hide from it with your work, and now that you're coming face to face with the messy, complicated grey world of an actual relationship you're letting it overtake your good sense."

"Uncle..."

"Prowl, this is a crossroad for you. I've been gentle with you all your life but this is the hard truth. You _need_ to trust others. Let go of your tight control. If you don't, you will spend your life all alone and that's the last thing I want for you," Möbius said, more passionate as he spoke than Prowl had ever heard him before. "Let those very handsome twins come up and see you. At the very least they earned the opportunity to explain themselves."

Bowing his head and lowering his doorwings, Prowl deeply frowned. "I'm terrified I chose the wrong mechs," he whispered.

Möbius leaned forward, kissing the center of Prowl's chevron. "Trust me, you didn't."

Tears glossing over his optics, Prowl pursed his lips.

"How about I bring them up?" Möbius offered.

Prowl paused, his spark pulsing hard and fast. "Okay," he finally replied.

"Be brave, my Prowl. You chose very wisely to trust them," Möbius said with a smile as he swept away a tear that escaped down Prowl's cheek.

Prowl wiped at his face and fought to compose himself once his uncle left.

He knew his uncle was right. He was letting his fear of being close to them get in the way of something amazing that had just started to blossom between them. Still, what if he let them into his spark and they also died? He shivered at the thought of that, suddenly and very acutely aware of just how deep his emotional wounds still ran, even after so much time.

The twins soon appeared in the doorway, looking worried and dejected at the same time. He motioned for them to come inside.

Sideswipe took hold of Sunstreaker’s hand and they walked into the room, coming to a stop at the foot of his berth.

“Are you okay?” Sideswipe asked.

Prowl nodded. “I’m fine. You acted quickly, and I sustained no damage.”

They both nodded at that.

“You’re mad at us, though?” Sunstreaker asked, frowning.

Prowl’s doorwings lowered at that. “No. I’m… I just didn’t know about your pasts being quite so checkered.”

“It wasn’t true. What he said,” Sunstreaker replied with a huff.

“You didn’t use the aliases Fairway and Tumble in Rodion?” Prowl asked.

They exchanged looks, then looked back at Prowl.

“Those were our aliases. But we never, _ever_ sold ourselves on the streets for credits,” Sideswipe clarified.

Prowl slowly nodded at that. “And you didn’t harm the Galvant mech mentioned?”

“We did, but we didn’t leave him for dead. Sideswipe beat the slag outta him after he tried to extort me in an alleyway. He said he wouldn’t arrest me for stealing if I sucked him off, which I _wasn’t_ going to do,” Sunstreaker replied with an angry growl to his voice.

“No one drags Sunny off without consequences,” Sideswipe replied. “I beat him up, then we fled with him firing shots at us.”

“Sides is the one that almost died! One of the shots ricocheted and hit him in the side. If we hadn’t gotten to the local clinic in the Dead End in time–” Sunstreaker cut himself off, grimacing and looking down.

Sideswipe squeezed his hand. “The medic there said we should come to Praxus. He knew we couldn’t stay in Rodion. Galvant is connected to the local government or something. We’d eventually be arrested and sent back to Kaon.”

Prowl took a moment to mull over their story. He’d heard bits of it, but this was a much fuller version. He was starting to get a better picture of who they were now. “And the aliases? You used them because of your crimes as thieves?”

“No,” Sunstreaker replied looking back at up Prowl. “We used them so we wouldn’t get sent back to Kaon.”

“No one that we knew that went in on medical orders ever came back out of the medical center. _No one_. And we didn’t want to die, so we escaped,” Sideswipe added.

“Look, if you’re gonna dump us then just do it already,” Sunstreaker said, his voice sharp with anger, but with a slight waver that exposed the pain he was trying to hold in.

“ _Sunny,_ ” Sideswipe softly chided.

Folding his hands in his lap, Prowl bowed his head. “Since you’ve been so honest with me, I want to be honest with you in return.” He looked at both of them, gaze switching between their faces. “I’m utterly terrified of what you both do to me. Exposing myself emotionally is not something I’ve done since–” he frowned a little. “Since I can properly remember. I closed myself off when my parents passed. It was how I coped. But you two make me want to open up again, which is equal parts exhilarating and frightening for me. That’s no excuse for my behavior, though.” He straightened his posture. “I apologize to you both for not trusting in you. If you two are willing to forgive me, I would very much like to continue to date and I give you my word that I will place my full trust in you moving forward.”

The twins looked stunned.

Pulling on Sunstreaker’s hand, Sideswipe smiled brightly. “Sunny?”

Sunstreaker bit at his lower lip for a moment. “Okay.”

The twins moved in closer when Prowl gestured to them, and they sat down on either side, wrapping him up in their strong arms. They each kissed his helm, and he practically melted into their embrace.

“This isn’t easy for us, either,” Sunstreaker said into his audio. “We’ll figure this all out together. Okay?”

Prowl turned to look into Sunstreaker’s bright blue optics and he nodded.

“Awesome. Means I still get my turn, right?” Sideswipe said with a huge grin.

“One-track mind,” Sunstreaker said as he swatted at Sideswipe across Prowl.

Prowl genuinely smiled at them. “It would unfair to deny you what you’ve waited for,” he said looking at Sideswipe.

"You're amazing, you know." Sideswipe nuzzled the side of his helm.

Just then Prowl noticed his uncle standing in the doorway, smiling at them. He knew how fortunate he was to not only be alive, but to have a life filled with mechs that offered him so much love. It was at that moment he decided he would work to overcome this irrational fear that had paralyzed him for so much of his life.

…

“Holy slag, look at this place,” Chromedome said wandering slowly along as he stared at one of the walls covered in hand written notes with datapads and holoframes tacked up here and there.

“A disturbed mind,” Prowl replied, taking in the view.

Galvex’s small closet of an apartment was one long room covered floor to ceiling in his rambling thoughts.

“This is your family tree, Prowl,” Ironhide said, crouched down and pointing.

Prowl stooped down beside him, seeing his family laid out with lines leading to his name and Smokescreen’s. The scrawled note beside Smokescreen’s said: Purebred in danger of polluting line further.

“Prowl: mixed breed corrupting line further. Must eradicate and catalog,” Ironhide said with a frown.

Standing back up, Prowl shook his head, his gaze shifting to the closet in the room. “I suppose we should see what’s in here.”

Ironhide and Chromedome both looked at the closet.

“It’s gonna be more of those containers is my best guess,” Chromedome replied.

“My unprofessional opinion on that? Gross,” Ironhide replied.

Prowl opened the door, and sure enough there were shelves lined with green containers. He picked up one, reading the hand-written note on the side. “Umbria family: Heledonix.”

“Heledonix? That’s the unsolved murder from like three years ago, right? The one where he was found in his house with his spark snuffed… out…” Chromedome frowned. “Galvex has been killing for a long time, hasn’t he?”

“Appears that way,” Prowl replied with a sad frown. He then placed it back. “Get the crime scene investigators in here to take image captures of every square micro-meter and then we’ll pack everything up and have it taken back to the station.”

“You got it,” Ironhide said as he stepped out to let the officers outside know.

“So you’re okay and everything, right?” Chromedome asked.

Prowl glanced at him and smiled. “I’m doing very well, thank you.”

Chromedome snorted and laughed. “You smiling… Wow. Those two have really got you by the spark, don’t they?”

Proudly lifting up his doorwings, Prowl nodded. “I won’t deny they have changed my life quite a bit.”

Slapping Prowl hard on the arm, Chromedome beamed at him. “Good to hear.”

…

After two days of running the investigation and getting all the pieces of his case organized, Prowl was finally taking the evening off to spend with the twins. He’d only messaged with them since being released from the medical center, and he was anxious to see them again.

Walking toward the front entrance of the station, Prowl slowed to a stop, spying them waiting right outside. He felt a small rise of fear, but it was different than the usual anxiety that often plagued him right before seeing them. He was worried his actions in the medical center might have damaged things, despite their talking about it.

Taking a moment to compose himself, Prowl fought off his self-doubt as much as he could and stepped out of the station.

Both of their faces lit up when they saw him.

“Hey there, Prowl,” Sideswipe said, grinning.

“Hello. My apologies for how much time this case has taken up over the last few days,” Prowl said.

“No worries,” Sunstreaker replied. “That aft needs a thorough _enforcing_.”

Prowl smiled at that. “He certainly does, and he _will be_ prosecuted. But, right now I’d rather not think about him. I prefer the company of two handsome twins that bravely saved my life.”

“I can’t take how cute you are,” Sideswipe said, tweaking one of Prowl’s doorwings.

They weren’t angry. They were happy to see him. He finally began to relax in their presence; relieved he hadn’t irrevocably damaged their relationship with his fears.

“So, we were kinda hoping you might be up for a night out at the race track? Our coworkers gave us some spare tickets they had for the Speed Races tonight.” Sunstreaker pulled out three shiny aqua blue cards marked ‘race’ across the top.

Prowl’s doorwings lifted with his excitement. “The Speed Races? I haven’t been to them in ages.” Going alone had always seemed sort of strange, and his fellow officers never invited him along when they’d gone.

“Doorwings up mean you’re happy, right?” Sideswipe asked, glancing at them.

Prowl ducked his head a little as he nodded. “Yes. Sounds like a wonderful night you’ve planned.”

Sideswipe kissed Prowl’s chevron, followed by Sunstreaker kissing his cheek. They then each took hold of his hands, and the three started walking toward the transports to ride out to the stadium.

…

The stadium was packed for the race. It turned out a racer from Iacon was here, Blurr. He was famous planetwide, and supposedly the fastest Cybertronian alive. Watching him race the course was incredibly exciting.

Prowl laughed as Sideswipe whooped and hollered, clearly enjoying the event. He then glanced at Sunstreaker who was watching intently, but much quieter in his enjoyment. They were such different mechs. Ironhide’s advice about taking them out separately echoed in his mind as he watched their differing reactions.

As everyone expected, Blurr won, and the crowd in the stadium went crazy with their cheering. Even Prowl got caught up in the excitement, adding his voice to the rest and clapping loudly.

Once the event ended, they slowly filtered out with everyone else and then boarded a transport back toward where his apartment was. Prowl happily settled between them on the train, doorwings tucked behind each of them.

“That was great.” Sideswipe was all smiles. “You enjoy it?” he asked looking at Prowl.

“Oh, yes. I hardly ever get to attend events. I had a wonderful time.” Prowl glanced at Sunstreaker, seated next to the window in their row. He was gazing out at the cityscape currently lit up at night with glittering spires and buildings. “Did you have fun as well?”

Sunstreaker didn’t seem to hear Prowl, continuing to look out the window.

“Sunny, he’s talking to you,” Sideswipe said, pulling his brother out of his introspection.

Sunstreaker glanced at each of them, then settled his gaze on Prowl. “I had a great time. But then, we always have a good time with you.”

Prowl’s faceplates heated a little and he shyly smiled. “And I with both of you, too.”

Sideswipe kissed Prowl’s cheek. “So, do we get to come up and hang out at your place tonight?”

“ _Sides_ ,” Sunstreaker scolded with a frown. “Don’t be so pushy.”

“ _What?_ I was just asking.” Sideswipe petulantly frowned at his brother.

Prowl took hold of each of their hands, pulling them into his lap. “I would like you both to come up and stay over tonight.”

“Awesome,” Sideswipe replied.  

Sunstreaker smiled but also shook his head at his brother.

When the transport reached their stop, they all got off. Walking hand-in-hand, Prowl took them back to his apartment. When they walked inside, Sideswipe proceeded to the couch, plopping down with a satisfied sigh. Sunstreaker shoved at him to move down, and then sat. They’d left a space between them for Prowl, and he gracefully accepted the implied invitation.

Sideswipe didn’t waste a moment, hands moving over Prowl’s doorwing. Sunstreaker immediately looked concerned with how forward his brother was being. Prowl could see another scolding coming on and decided to intervene. He turned and cupped Sunstreaker’s face, pulling him down into a kiss.

Surprised, Sunstreaker momentarily froze, but soon melted into the kiss. Prowl remembered how it had felt interfacing with him, which made his plating warm. He then parted his lips to deepen the kiss. Without any hesitation, Sunstreaker’s glossa dipped into his mouth, entwining with his own.

“Holy slag, that’s hot,” Sideswipe whined.

Breaking the kiss with a soft gasp, Prowl smiled at Sunstreaker and placed a hand to his chestplate for a moment.

“You better kiss Sides, or else all the pouting ever will start,” Sunstreaker said with a chuckle.

Prowl smiled in reply, then turned to face Sideswipe. He was immediately met with a pair of lips, and laughed a little as he returned the eager kiss. The kiss was soon accompanied by groping hands over his frame, which he didn’t mind in the least. Prowl broke the long kiss, and shifted to straddle Sideswipe’s lap on the couch before they resumed kissing more.

“So...” Sideswipe pulled back a little to look into Prowl’s optics. “My turn?” he asked.

“Yes. I keep my promises,” Prowl replied.

Grinning, Sideswipe’s cover snapped open. Prowl glanced down, only then realizing in this particular position he would be the one to be spiked. He tensed a little, the enjoyment fading a little as his anxiety began to niggle at the back of his processor.

Sideswipe grabbed his spike, rubbing it against Prowl’s closed over. “Gonna open up for me?”

“You–” Prowl looked up from the spike between them. “–prefer spiking.” It was an awkward sounding statement, and he internally winced at how it came out.

“Well, yeah?” Sideswipe replied, smile fading to a look of confusion.

Prowl wasn’t sure what to do. Suggest they move into the berthroom so he could spike? Would that kill the moment? Had he already killed the moment by questioning Sideswipe’s preference? He couldn’t help that he felt nervous about giving up–

“It’s about the control, right?” Sunstreaker asked.

They both looked at him.

“You asked to spike me before because you’re more comfortable being in control with us right now, which I get. We’re two larger mechs who you’re still getting to know and trust.” Sunstreaker gently slid his fingers along the underside of Prowl’s nearest doorwing.

Frowning a little Prowl nodded. Sunstreaker was far more perceptive than he’d realized, or else Prowl was not being as aloof with his emotions as he thought.

“Sides prefers spiking for his own reasons, too,” Sunstreaker replied. “May I make a suggestion?”

They both nodded.

“I hold Sideswipe’s hands behind his back,” Sunstreaker scooted over, grabbing his brother’s wrists and pinning them between the couch and Sideswipe’s back. “He can’t force his pacing on you, and you get to ride his spike however you want this way.”

That was actually a brilliant idea, and Prowl canted his head a little as he drew a fingertip down then up Sideswipe’s spike. it jumped at the touch.

“I could totally get into this,” Sideswipe replied, lop-sided smile returning.

Mirroring the smile, Prowl sharply nodded. “Okay, we can try this, but if I start to feel panic rise–”

“We’ll stop,” they finished in unison.

He let his gaze bounce between them, once again struck by the moment of almost split spark behavior they exhibited. Pushing his curiosity about their behavior to the side, he got to his knees, lining up Sideswipe’s spike with his valve.

“You don’t wanna a warm up with some fingering or something first?” Sideswipe asked.

Prowl’s lack of experience in this arena was exposed and he froze where he was. “Of course.” With Sideswipe’s hands held still, Prowl looked to Sunstreaker, and then reached over to pull his free hand over, pushing it between his parted legs.

Despite the look of surprise, Sunstreaker quickly acquiesced to the unspoken request and gently rubbed his fingers over Prowl’s valve rim. It felt wonderful. Sunstreaker clearly knew how to turn a mech into molten metal this way. Prowl dimmed his optics, moaning a little. Fingers dipped into his valve, and he squeezed them with the mesh walls that were getting slick from his touch.

“I think my struts are gonna melt,” Sideswipe whined as he watched.

Prowl shifted his dim gaze back to the impatient red mech before him. He pressed his hand to Sunstreaker’s wrist to stop him. “I’m good now,” he said, never taking his optics off Sideswipe.

“Frag,” Sideswipe said with darkened optics locked on Prowl’s.

Very carefully, Prowl lined up the spike standing at attention with his valve then slowly sank down over it. He whimpered a little at how filled he was, sinking almost to the hilt. The twins’ spikes were a little larger than what he’d had his limited past experiences with. Still, primed by Sunstreaker’s masterful touch, it didn’t hurt at all.

Rolling his head back against the couch, Sideswipe groaned. “So good.”

Grasping Sideswipe’s shoulders, Prowl chuckled a little. “He always like this?” he asked, his airy voice giving away his own intense arousal.

“Pretty much,” Sunstreaker replied as he nuzzled his brother.

Holding on tight, Prowl began to rise and fall over the spike that was now in his control. Sideswipe moaned and arched his chest, but with his hands restrained he was at Prowl’s mercy.

“I’d like to see you two kiss,” Prowl said, looking at Sunstreaker.

Without hesitation, Sunstreaker used his free hand to turn his brother’s face, and captured his lips in a soft-mouthed kiss.

They were so beautiful together, and Prowl’s valve squeezed down on the spike embedded in him as he watched.

Sideswipe broke the kiss with a whimpered gasp. Sunstreaker responded by pressing his fingers that had been inside Prowl to his lips. Without hesitation, Sideswipe licked at his fingertips, this time causing Prowl to moan with want.

The twins looked at him with matching lustful gazes.

How in the name of Primus had Prowl landed such lovely mechs, he had no clue. But he was so grateful he had as he rode Sideswipe’s spike, enjoying their little show. He felt pleasure building in his array, and shivered as he drew closer and closer to overloading.

Suddenly he felt Sideswipe’s spike surge when he sank down.

“I can’t hold off!” Sideswipe cried out, optics going off and body shuddering as he lifted his hips up and emptied into Prowl.

“That was fast, even for you, Sides,” Sunstreaker teased.

Sideswipe sank back down against the couch after a long moment and dimly lit his optics as he lightly panted. He sheepishly smiled at Prowl. “Sorry. You feel _really_ good…”

Prowl wasn’t sure what to do, having his own overload cut off before it could take hold. maybe ask Sunstreaker to touch him again?

“Here,” Sunstreaker let go of his brother’s hands and sat back against the couch, and patted his leg, inviting Prowl to make himself comfortable. “I can help you finish?”

Pushing off Sideswipe, Prowl was gently pulled to sit semi-sideways on Sunstreaker’s lap. Black fingers rubbed over his valve rim again, and Prowl shivered against him. He grasped at Sunstreaker’s arm and shoulder, then let his legs fall more open for him. He didn’t even need to ask for this, Sunstreaker just knew this was what he wanted.

Kissing the middle of Prowl’s chevron, Sunstreaker let his lips linger there. “This is alright?”

Prowl nodded and answered in an airy voice. “Yes.”

Permission granted, Sunstreaker sank his fingers into Prowl’s valve, two digits curling inside him, stimulating the hidden nodes that were already sensitive from his riding Sideswipe’s spike. Whimpering, Prowl pressed his face into the crook of Sunstreaker’s neck. Primus, those fingers knew exactly where to go and how to touch in order to give the most sharp, lovely pleasure. Within moments, his whole frame was trembling in Sunstreaker’s lap, legs spread wide for him as fingers pumped harder and faster, thumb rubbing the rim at the same time.

With a sharp cry, Prowl finally overloaded. Grasping desperately at Sunstreaker’s plating as his body shuddered and he involuntarily closed his legs tightly around Sunstreaker’s arm and hand, holding those fingers buried inside him as his valve spasmed with one of the most intense overloads he’d ever experienced.

“So pretty,” Sideswipe murmured in an awed voice.

Prowl softly panted as the sensation passed through him, and his body went lax against Sunstreaker.

Gently removing his hand from between Prowl’s legs, Sunstreaker nuzzled the tip of his chevron. Prowl then dimly watched as Sideswipe leaned over and began to lick at Sunstreaker’s fingertips again. Once cleaned, Sideswipe cupped Sunstreaker’s face and kissed him.

Prowl watched with an intense gaze, finding the way they looked locked in a passionate kiss incredibly beautiful. He also felt honored to witness their unfiltered mutual attraction and desire for one another.

Sideswipe broke the kiss, and glanced at Prowl with a goofy smile. “Next time I’ll last longer, promise.”

Prowl felt his faceplates heat at the idea of there being a next time. “This was quite wonderful. I have no complaints.”

Sunstreaker kissed the edge of his chevron, and Sideswipe leaned over and kissed his cheek. Prowl had never felt so comfortable with this level of physical affection ever. In fact it wasn’t until he thought about that fact did he realize his usual sense of panic hadn’t ruined this moment for him with them. He felt _safe_ with them.

“Will you both stay the night?” Prowl asked, not wanting this sensation of closeness end.

“We’d love to,” Sunstreaker replied.

“Frag, yeah,” Sideswipe added.  
Prowl smiled, reveling in how wonderful it felt to truly place his trust in these two. It was a huge breakthrough for him emotionally, which he felt quite proud of. He wanted to trust them. He wanted work on building a life with them. The painful loneliness that had plagued him for much of his life was finally at bay. The irrepressible sense that something bad might happen was still there, but he’d work on trying to overcome that, too. These two were more than worth the effort.


	12. Let your love grow tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward slowly, Prowl and the twins bit by bit face up to the events that have shaped who they are, growing their relationship together.

Waking, Prowl dimly lit his optics. A red colored arm was wrapped around his middle, and he could feel Sideswipe snuggled between his doorwings against his back. His own arm was draped over Sunstreaker’s abdomen, and he peered up at him to see he was already awake, and gazing out the window beside the berth.

Sliding his hand up Sunstreaker’s chest, Prowl smiled.

Pretty blue optics glanced over, and Sunstreaker mirrored his smile.

He let his hand come to rest right over the center of Sunstreaker’s chest. “Morning,” Prowl whispered.

Placing his black hand overtop, Sunstreaker gently pressed down. “Morning,” he whispered back.

Prowl carefully shifted closer, resting his head on Sunstreaker’s shoulder. Sideswipe whined a little, scooting with him and then tangling their legs as he held fast to Prowl.

Sunstreaker repressed a laugh as he watched his brother’s sleepy clinging.

“This is normal for him, I presume?” Prowl asked in hushed voice.

“With me, yeah. Pretty funny to see him like this with you, too,” Sunstreaker quietly replied.

Prowl felt a small blush of pride at that. Acceptance as an important mech in their lives was a big step in his view.

After a moment, Sunstreaker resumed looking out the window. Prowl turned his gaze outward, too. The morning light was shimmering off the spires and tall buildings that made up the skyline.

"I forget how pretty Praxus is," Prowl whispered.

"This place..." Sunstreaker frowned a little. "It's almost too perfect to be real. Or maybe I'm just too flawed to feel like I belong."

Glancing back at Sunstreaker, Prowl didn't hide his surprise at such a sad statement. "Are you unhappy here?"

"Not at all. We have a home, we met you, for once we don't have to worry if we'll be recharging with empty fuel tanks." Sunstreaker laced his fingers with Prowl's over his chest. "Ever feel like things are going bottom out? That something bad is just around the bend?"

"A indefinable sense of impending doom?" Prowl asked.

Sunstreaker immediately turned his head, locking gazes with Prowl. "Yeah, exactly."

"I think it might have something to do with our parental losses," Prowl said, sadness lacing his voice. "I have a terrible fear that those close to me might die."

"I'm scared we're gonna end up scraping by on our own again," Sunstreaker sympathetically replied.

"Just gotta ignore it," Sideswipe chimed in. "If you give into that darkness it'll eat you up. Best way to combat it is to go on living as if it's not there."

Prowl smiled at that. “It can be difficult to overcome, but I try to do the same.”

Sunstreaker turned his attention back to the view out the window.

“He gets like this sometimes,” Sideswipe whispered into Prowl’s audio. “All pouty and sad for no real reason.”

“Shut up Sides,” Sunstreaker replied, though, there was no real venom on his response.

Prowl felt Sideswipe nuzzle and kiss along the back of his helm and neck. Smiling at that, Prowl relaxed some, but he couldn’t help but also worriedly watch Sunstreaker.

“Should get cleaned up. We need to get ready for our shift,” Sunstreaker said after a few moments.

“Our cushy jobs,” Sideswipe replied, leaving a lingering kiss to the base of Prowl’s neck before he let go to sit up.

Both the twins sat up at the same time, leaving Prowl lying in the middle of his berth gazing up at them. They were beautiful, and couldn’t help but stare up at them feeling awed they wanted to be with him of all mechs. Taking turns, they each leaned down to gently kiss him, leaving him floating in a lovely haze.

“You mind if we take a pass through your washrack?” Sideswipe asked.

“Only if you allow me to join in,” Prowl replied.

Sunstreaker smiled and then offered his hand, to help Prowl up. “Like we’d say no to that.”

Taking the offered hand, Prowl got up and all three entered the wash rack. Sunstreaker took a long moment to choose which cleanser to use. Prowl had several bottles gifted to him over the years from his uncle or cousin on various occasions. He picked one up that read “Triple the wax protection” in large letters along the top.

“I honestly have no idea what each does,” Prowl commented.

“Sunny does,” Sideswipe said, turning on the water.

“That’s for using right after a waxing,” Sunstreaker said poking the bottle in Prowl’s hand. “How do you not know? You have such a wide selection here.”

“They were all just given to me. My uncle and cousin are more into the finer details of personal care than I am,” Prowl replied.

“Then I’ll have to teach you,” Sunstreaker replied, finally choosing one. “This one is good for using when you haven’t have a recent wax. It’ll give your plating a nice shine, but not leave a residue so you can go have a wax without needing to be dipped in that awful chem removal stuff.” Sunstreaker poured some into his hand and then gave his brother the bottle. He then rubbed them together and instead of applying to himself, he reached out for Prowl, slathering it over his chest and working outward.

“You’re spoiling me,” Prowl replied, trying not let his arousal show at being so thoroughly touched.

Sideswipe grinned as he poured some into his hand, and then worked on cleaning his brother. “We clean each other. Easier to reach this way.”

“Oh, I see,” Prowl replied. “Should I do the same for you?” he asked, not quite sure how he fit into their ritual.

“Once I finish up with you, you can work on Sides,” Sunstreaker replied. His fingers worked the cleanser into a light lather over every surface of Prowl’s frame. He even squatted down and rubbed down Prowl’s thighs, inside and out, which had dried fluid splatters from the evening before all over them.

Sideswipe played with the lather in his hands, making little bubble horns on top of Sunstreaker’s head when he crouched down. He then snickered.  

“Having fun?” Sunstreaker said before shaking his head, sending the soap flying off in little fluffs of bubbles that floated slowly down the floor of the washrack.

“Yep!” Sideswipe replied with huge, goofy grin, which was practically contagious. Prowl chuckled a little, enjoying what to most would be a mundane daily task.

Standing back up, Sunstreaker playfully poked his brother in the side. Sideswipe held out the bottle to Prowl, and he happily poured some into his palm, before setting it aside. He lathered it up in his hands and then began to apply it to Sideswipe. Sunstreaker finished his own plating where Sideswipe left off, and soon they were all three covered in a lovely tingling lather.

“Your wash rack is so huge, we can all rinse off at once.” Sideswipe excitedly stepped under the series of overhead sprayers, dimming his optics as the warm water rinsed away the cleanser and grime from his frame.

Sunstreaker slapped his brother’s aft, as he joined him. Prowl smiled at the two, only watching until they each reached out and pulled him under as well. He had no idea communal cleaning could feel so inclusive. In his experience it was awkward with others around, especially at the enforcement station. Being with these two seemed to always fill him with a sense of belonging, which was honestly a new thing for him.

All shiny again, Sunstreaker turned off the water, and Sideswipe grabbed each of them a drying cloth. He draped one around Prowl’s shoulders then tossed another to land over Sunstreaker’s head like a hood. It looked pretty funny with his headfins making it stick out on either side.

“Such a glitch,” Sunstreaker replied, pulling it off to use it more properly.

“Aww, you love me being a glitch,” Sideswipe replied. He then stepped in close to Sunstreaker, fake pouting at him.

“Primus, help me.” Sunstreaker smiled, then kissed his brother sweetly.

“More like it,” Sideswipe said with an approving nod.

“Just dry off, we don’t wanna be late.” Sunstreaker finished wiping down and then carefully hung the cloth up to dry on a rack.

Prowl did the same once he was dried off, and decided to do something that was bold, well for him it was anyway. He grabbed Sunstreaker’s hand forcing him to still, then got on his toes, initiating a kiss.

Sunstreaker looked both dazed and surprised as Prowl pulled away, ending the short kiss.

“Do I get one?” Sideswipe asked.

“Of course,” Prowl replied.

Sideswipe grinned as he hung up his cloth and then leaned down, letting Prowl gently kiss him too. “Good kisser,” Sideswipe said with a dreamy look.

Prowl chuckled. “I was wondering, if…” He paused, looking between them. “”How you two might feel about letting me take each of you on an outing. One-on-one dates.”

Sideswipe’s optics brightened and Sunstreaker looked almost stricken at the suggestion.

“Only if it’s of any interest,” Prowl quickly added, unsure if he’d accidentally said something he shouldn’t have.

Sideswipe glanced at Sunstreaker. “It’s just, well,” he then looked back at Prowl. “We haven’t been apart since we left the group home.”

“I see, well, then I retract the suggestion. I’m sorry if I accidentally offended you,” he said, once again feeling on the outside.

Sunstreaker frowned a little. “If we did that, go on dates with you alone, then... what would the one you don’t take out end up doing?”

Prowl threw his hands up in a placating gesture. “I hadn’t really thought about it. Look, it was just a suggestion. _Please_ forget I asked.”

“I don’t think it’s a terrible idea, and I get why you’d ask. I just-” Sunstreaker grimaced. He then shared a look with Sideswipe.

“It’s just that since we haven’t been apart in a really long time now, the idea of being alone is sort of, ah...” Sideswipe made a face as he tried to find a good word.

“Overwhelming,” Sunstreaker said.

Unsure if he’d just damaged something between them or not, Prowl lowered his doorwings. “I think perhaps it maybe too soon for something like that, and I apologize again. I never meant to cause distress or upset you.”

In response, Prowl was suddenly surrounded by them, being hugged between the two.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, so don’t be sorry. We’re just damaged goods,” Sunstreaker said, nuzzling his helm.

“How about me and Sunny talk about it, and let you know? I can see how spending time alone with each of us would be a lot of fun, we just gotta get some slag sorted between us first. It’s not you, okay?” Sideswipe added.

“It’s not you at all,” Sunstreaker affirmed.

Prowl relaxed in their hold, and nodded. “I want this to be more than just dating. I want you to both be a part of my life.”

“Same here,” Sideswipe replied, kissing his chevron.

Sunstreaker grunted his agreement, too.

This was hard for Prowl, navigating uncharted territory, but it seemed they were as lost as he was. Hopefully they’d find a way together.

…

Alone with Prowl. The idea of it made sense. That way they’d get to know one another on a whole other level. Sunstreaker glanced across the energon field at his brother who looked like he was having a blast as he drove the picker across the field.

“Did you want to learn to run it? I’ll be happy to show you,” Windcharger said, noticing Sunstreaker’s wandering gaze.

Glancing at his boss as he half-smiled. “Nah, this is fine with me.” He scooped up the cut crystals of unprocessed energon with his shovel and deposited them in a hovercart.

“You seem more inside your head than usual today,” Windcharger commented as he pulled the nearly full cart away and put an empty one next to Sunstreaker.

“I guess I kind of am,” Sunstreaker replied.

“About that enforcer you two saved? You’ve been on the news broadcasts and everything,” Windcharger said.

Sunstreaker froze. “News broadcasts? Really?”

“Yeah, your pictures and then some footage of that creepy murderer. It said you two were the ones to apprehend him and save an enforcer from being the next victim.” Windcharger leaned his arm on the cart Sunstreaker was working to fill. “Pretty heroic.”

“Just protecting Prowl was all.” Sunstreaker felt a flare of unease at the idea of their images plastered all over Praxus, especially after what Galvex had said, knowing their aliases from Rodion. This was not staying under the radar.

“‘Prowl’? So you know the enforcer personally?” Windcharger asked, looking quite interested in learning more details.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Sunstreaker replied.

The picker drove up and Sideswipe parked it, hopping out. “Did the whole field this side of the barrier, boss.”

“Good work!” Windcharger replied, looking out across the field they were harvesting. “So I was just telling your brother you and him are heroes for saving that enforcer.”

Sideswipe flashed a huge grin. “Yeah well. Couldn’t let that glitch hurt our Prowl.”

Windcharger’s face lit up. “ _Your_ Prowl?”

Sunstreaker punched his brother in the arm and gave him a dirty look.

“What? You told him we’re dating Prowl, didn’t you?” Sideswipe asked.

“No,” Sunstreaker replied, exasperated. How could his brother be so upfront about personal things?

“You’re dating _a Praxian?_ An _enforcer_ no less??” Windcharger’s expression was full of wonder and awe.

“We are. And he’s cute, too.” Sideswipe half-frowned at Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker huffed his annoyance, and quickly finished filling the empty hovercart. As soon as he was done, he grabbed the handle for it and the other one he’d filled and tromped off back toward the processing plant with them.

“What’s wrong with him?” he heard Windcharger ask.

“He’s been in a bad mood since earlier. Don’t worry about it,” he distantly heard his brother reply.

Moodily, Sunstreaker dumped his harvested energon crystals into the sorter. His brother had no sense of privacy at all. What happened with them and Prowl was between them and Prowl. Why didn’t his brother see it that way?

He frowned as he watched the crystals swirl down the sorter, realizing how differently he and Sideswipe saw the world. That had to be part of why Prowl wanted to take them out separately, in order to get to know who they were without the other one there to influence how they behaved. But, what if Prowl ended up liking Sideswipe more? He was the fun one, the one that got along with everyone, the one that Prowl seemed to have more in common with already. “I’ll be exposed as the unfun aft I really am,” he murmured.

Sure, he had Sideswipe, but that was by default. If they hadn’t been sparked together, for all he knew his brother would never want to be with someone like him.

“What the slag, Sunny?” Sideswipe called out as he approached.

Sunstreaker grunted at him, and grabbed the hovercarts, walking them toward the storage building. It was almost the end of shifts. He needed to rinse them out and put them away for tomorrow.

“Okay, seriously, what’s up your tailpipe?” Sideswipe asked, following him.

“Don’t you have some work to be doing?” Sunstreaker asked as he pulled the hose out from the wall.

“Windcharger said to come help you,” Sideswipe replied. “But if you’re going to be an aft, then fine. Do it yourself.”

Sunstreaker glared at his brother. “Why do you always have to go telling everyone everything?”

“That’s why you’re mad? Because I admitted to Windcharger we’re dating Prowl?” Sideswipe made a derisive snort. “I don’t think that’s why you’re _really_ mad.”

“Oh? Then enlighten me. Why I am fragged off at you?” Sunstreaker said in a mocking tone.

“You’re not even really mad. You’re _upset_ about the whole separate dates thing. I don’t know why, though. I mean, yeah, it’s kinda scary being apart, but it’ll just be for an evening. We aren’t sparklings anymore, so it’s not like I’m gonna cry about it or anything,” Sideswipe replied.

Staring at Sideswipe, Sunstreaker _did_ feel tears start to pool on his optics. “You don’t get it.”

“What? What am I not getting?” Sideswipe asked, confusion flickering on his face.

“What if he likes you more than me!” Sunstreaker shouted, tears surfacing and rolling down his cheeks.

Shocked, Sideswipe stared at him with bright optics. “Sunny…”

“Let’s be realistic. Together, he _has_ to like us. But apart, he’ll see that you’re more easy-going, and that you two have more in common.” Sunstreaker wiped at the tears on his face with the back of his hand. “Alone with me for a night and he’ll realize I’m an aft.”

Sideswipe quickly closed the distance between them, pulling Sunstreaker into his arms. “That’s not true.”

“Oh please. I know I’m not like you,” Sunstreaker said, his spark aching in his chest with all his self-loathing. His whole frame shook as he tried to repress his sobs.

“No, you’re _not_ like me. You’re beautiful and thoughtful and sensitive. You’re all the things I’m not, which is why we fit so well together,” Sideswipe replied.

Pulling back a little to look at his brother, Sunstreaker sadly frowned. “But you’re the fun one.”

“And you’re the pretty one that turns heads,” Sideswipe replied with smile. “Plus, you’re also the more patient of us. You keep a level head when I go off the deep end. I think–” He gazed deeply into Sunstreaker’s optics. “–because you’ve always been looking out for us, that the idea of letting go of that control is frightening. But I would hope you trust me by now. And when it comes to Prowl, if he can’t see the amazing mech you are, then frag him.”

Sunstreaker frowned, then pinched his brother’s side hard. “You’re a slagger.”

Feigning offense, Sideswipe offered a wide-opticked look. “Why am I a slagger? I just said the most romantic stuff ever to you just now. And I meant it, too!”

“You’re a slagger for knowing me so well,” Sunstreaker replied, pressing their forehelms together.

Relaxing and smiling a little, Sideswipe kissed Sunstreaker’s nose. “I love you, Sunny,”

“I love you, too, even if you’re a glitch,” Sunstreaker replied, before kissing him on the lips.

“A-hem.”

Their short kiss broke, and they looked at the entrance where their boss was standing.

“When I said ‘help your brother’ I didn’t mean make-out,” Windcharger teased. “Get those carts cleaned up and you two can go for the day.”

“On it!” Sideswipe replied.

Windcharger chuckled and left them alone again.

“So, do you not want to do the separate dates?” Sideswipe asked, looking back at Sunstreaker. “‘Cause I’ll do whatever it is you wanna do.”

Sunstreaker sighed. “I think we should at least try it. If it turns out we can’t get along with him on our own, then we know maybe he’s not the one for us.”

“And if we do get along with him on our own just fine, we know we found our perfect mate,” Sideswipe replied.

Sunstreaker couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s optimism. “I hope you’re right.”

…

Prowl stared at the report he was supposed to be reviewing on the local crime statistics. But focusing on his work had proven difficult today. He kept mulling over the moment he’d asked to take the twins out one-on-one and their less than thrilled reactions. “I’m being too eager,” he said in a quiet voice to himself. “Impatient.”

“You?” Ironhide had appeared in his office doorway and he hadn’t noticed. “You’re the most patient, detail-oriented mech I’ve ever met.” He stepped into Prowl’s office, depositing another report for review in his inbin.

“Perhaps when it comes to work, I am that way,” Prowl replied, trying to hold his emotions tightly under control.

Ironhide plopped down in a visitor seat, and half-smiled. “So this is a personal life thing that’s got you all outta sorts?”

“I am not ‘out of sorts’,” Prowl countered.

Chuckling, Ironhide shook his head. “You were a million light years away during the officer's meeting earlier. So what’s up? Anything I can offer advice on?”

Prowl’s doorwings lowered and he frowned. “It was a piece of your advice I took that has caused the issue I’m grappling with now.”

Ironhide’s optics brightened. “What’d I say?”

“You suggested I take the twins out separately. When I asked them about it, they didn’t react very well,” Prowl replied, fingering the datapad in front of him.

“They’re fraternal twins, so why wouldn’t they be into that?” Ironhide looked vaguely confused.

“Having not been apart from each other since reaching adulthood, they were reluctant and visibly shaken by the suggestion.” Prowl sighed. “I tried to retract what I said, but it was too late.”

Sitting forward, Ironhide leaned on Prowl’s desk with one arm, looking up at him. “I never heard of a fraternal set of twins not wanting to spend time apart before. I didn’t mean to steer you in a bad direction. Sounds like they’ve got some specific baggage to sort out.”

Prowl nodded. “I don’t feel it’s proper to tell you details of their personal lives, but yes, you are right. They’ve had a difficult time.”

Ironhide sympathetically smiled. “I have a cure-all piece of advice for any misunderstanin’ or little spat, if you’re interested.”

Looking at Ironhide, Prowl wasn’t sure he should follow any more advice he offered. “I am curious what it is, but I remain somewhat dubious since you aren’t currently seeing anyone that I know of.”

“Got me there,” Ironhide replied, his smile turning sad. “I had someone once. Was gonna bond to ‘em and everything. He was murdered in Iacon, though. It’s why I went to the trainin’ center and wanted to become an enforcer. It’s also why I left Iacon to come here. Too many sad memories there.”

Staring at Ironhide, Prowl felt ashamed about his assumption. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea.”

“Don’t be sorry. I don’t talk about it because it still hurts, even all these years later. But if you want it, here’s my advice: Go pick up a box of energon treats and show up where they work with it when they’re gettin’ off shift. It’ll smooth things over.” Ironhide then pushed to stand up. “And those twins are lucky to have you in their lives. If they don’t see that, then move on. You deserve the best, never take less than that.”

Prowl slowly nodded. “Thank you.”

Ironhide’s sad expression then brightened as he smiled again. “Now go on. I know the shifts for the energon fields ends in less than an hour. That’ll give you just enough time to pick up somethin’ and ride the transport out.”

Warmly smiling in reply, Prowl got to his feet. “Thank you for being a friend to me.”

Slapping Prowl’s shoulder hard, Ironhide laughed. “Yeah, well, someone’s gotta do it.”

…

Walking side-by-side out of the processing plant, Sideswipe glanced at his brother. Reaching over, he touched the palm of Sunstreaker’s hand, and smiling, Sunstreaker returned the gesture.

“Sorry for yelling at you,” Sunstreaker said.

“No worries.” Sideswipe then flashed a smile. “I like when we have fights like this.”

“You _like_ it?” Sunstreaker scowled at his brother.

“Yeah, ‘cause after we talk something big out, I feel closer to you,” Sideswipe replied. “Being here in Praxus, we’re getting to _really_ know each other. I mean, we’ve always known each other, but being forced to face up to things, it feels–”

“More like a deep connection,” Sunstreaker said, finishing his sentence.

“Exactly,” Sideswipe replied.

Taking firm hold of Sideswipe’s hand, Sunstreaker smiled as he looked ahead. “You’re righ–Prowl?”

“Huh?” Sideswipe followed his brother’s line of sight, equally surprised to see Prowl on the transport platform.

Walking up, they came to a stop, giving Prowl matching looks of surprise.

“Hello,” Prowl said, doorwings fluttering slightly, then lowering.

“What’cha doing here?” Sideswipe asked, gaze drawn to the box Prowl held in his hands.

“I came to offer you these,” Prowl held the box out, and Sunstreaker took it, sliding the lid off to reveal a colored assortment of fine energon candies inside.

“Whoa, Prowl. This must’ve cost you a small fortune,” Sunstreaker said in awe.

“I wanted to apologize for this morning. I thought we’d progressed to the point that taking you each out would help us grow in this relationship, but I think I was being over eager, and forcing things to move faster out of my own excitement,” Prowl carefully explained.

“First off, you didn’t have to drop a week’s pay on something like this for us,” Sideswipe said, reaching out for Prowl’s hand and pulling him closer to them. “Second, you didn’t do anything wrong this morning. We’re the ones that should be sorry. You took us a bit by surprise is all. But we talked about it and…” He glanced at Sunstreaker.

Placing the lid back over top of the treats, Sunstreaker warmly gazed at Prowl. “We would like to try it. Each of us alone on a date with you.”

Doorwings lifting up, Prowl let his gaze shift between them. “You’re not just agreeing to appease me, right? Because if you wanted to wait, I am more than willing to give you time.”

“No way, we want to do it,” Sideswipe replied.

“At some point me and Sides need to let go of eachother so we can let you in.” Sunstreaker took hold of Prowl’s other hand. “That time is now.”

The transport pulled into the station.

“I say we ride the transport and eat those treats until we’re sick. Who’s in?” Sideswipe asked with a huge lop-sided grin.

Prowl laughed a little. “I am.”

“Yeah, me, too,” Sunstreaker replied. 

All three boarded together. Prowl sat in the middle with the box of treats in his lap, and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sandwiched him on either side. The conversation turned to lighter topics, as they shared their workday’s events and sampled the treats. As difficult and complicated as it could be some moments, there were many more moments like this that came with ease. This relationship would be work, but well worth the effort they each put into it.  


	13. Found a Place Where We Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date nights for each twin with Prowl.

Date night #1: Sideswipe

 

“Wonder why he asked us both to come over if this is a date for you guys tonight,” Sunstreaker asked as they walked from the transport toward Prowl’s apartment building.

Sideswipe shrugged. “I dunno.” He rubbed at his chestplate. “I look okay, right?”

Sunstreaker smiled at his brother. “You look good enough to lick all over.”

Snorting a laugh, Sideswipe shook his head. “You like the taste of wax?”

“On you?” Sunstreaker poked at his brother’s aft. “Definitely. Besides,” he looked his brother up and down. “I did a kick-aft job waxing you.”

Sideswipe nodded. “You should run one of those parlor things. You’d be really good at it.”

“Yeah, right.” Sunstreaker playfully shoved his brother.

Reaching the apartment building they slowed when they saw Prowl not standing alone outside.

“That’s his uncle, right?” Sideswipe asked in a hushed voice as they approached the pair of Praxians.

Sunstreaker nodded, looking confused.

“Hey, uh, it’s Mobius, right?” Sideswipe said, greeting Prowl’s uncle as they walked up to them. “We met at the hospital.”

“Good memory! Yes, that’s me,” Mobius replied with a bright smile.

“Hello, you two,” Prowl said.

Sunstreaker kissed Prowl’s cheek, then nodded a hello to Mobius. Sideswipe then made sure to kiss Prowl’s other cheek before standing back next to his brother.

“I was thinking about how taking one of you out meant the other would be on their own, so I thought instead of that I could arrange outings for you both.” Prowl took hold of Sunstreaker’s hand, gently pulling him to stand beside his uncle. “For tonight, you and my uncle will be going out, while I spend time with your brother. And at the end of the night we’ll meet back here so you both can, um,” he ducked his head slightly, giving his uncle a side-glance.

“Oh, I sure hope the three of you are _fully enjoying_ one another’s company,” Mobius replied with a laugh.

“Yes, well, anyway. I thought this would help you get to know me better through spending time with those closest to me,” Prowl said, looking up at Sunstreaker.

Squeezing Prowl’s hand, Sunstreaker was overwhelmed by how thoughtful Prowl was. “I don’t even know what to say, other than thanks.”

“How about, Prowl is amazing?” Sideswipe said, grinning.

“Well, I hate to break up all the loving gazes going around, but I have made an appointment for us, Sunstreaker. We best be on our way. I do hope you enjoy full frame waxes?” Mobius asked, linking his arm with Sunstreaker’s.

“Frag yeah, he does,” Sideswipe replied with a snicker.

“I would _love_ that,” Sunstreaker replied, putting his opposing hand over Mobius’ grasping his arm.

“You two have a fun time,” Mobius said as he pulled on Sunstreaker and they walked off, leaving Sideswipe alone with Prowl.

“So will I be hanging out with him when you and Sunny go out?” Sideswipe asked as he watched them disappear.

“No. I plan on leaving you to the tender mercy of my cousin,” Prowl replied with a small smile.

“Your cousin is better, now, right?” Sideswipe asked.

“He’s doing much better, yes.” Prowl took firm hold of Sideswipe’s hand. “My uncle isn’t the only one with an appointment. We should get down to the transport station.”

“What ‘cha got planned for me?” Sideswipe asked, excitedly.

“It’s a surprise. One I hope you’ll enjoy.” Prowl began to walk, and Sideswipe felt a funny nervous flutter in his spark. He was truly alone with Prowl. No Sunstreaker to buffer or keep him in check. He hoped he didn’t put his foot in his mouth too much.

…

Prowl repressed the urge to chuckle as Sideswipe squirmed in his seat, looking out the window of the transport.

“We going to a club?” Sideswipe asked.

“Nope,” Prowl replied.

Sideswipe continued to look out the window, trying to guess what Prowl had planned. “Ah, we going to a bar? Maybe one with a band playing?”

“Nope.” Prowl replied again.

Sideswipe looked back over at him. “You’re enjoying torturing me, aren’t you?”

Prowl sharply nodded. “You’re quite adorable, you know.”

“Am I now?” Sideswipe leaned over, capturing Prowl’s lips in a soft-mouthed kiss.

“Quite,” Prowl breathed as the kiss broke.

“Next stop: Athletic center and racetrack,” the transport announcer said.

“This is our stop,” Prowl said, grabbing Sideswipe’s hand, and pulling him to wait near the doors. The transport stopped, and they stepped off. Holding fast to Sideswipe’s hand, he led him over to the racetrack stadium.

“There aren’t any races tonight, Prowl…” Sideswipe was clearly confused.

“No official races, no.” Walking up to the ticket counter, Prowl took a dark blue pass out from his subspace, handing it to the agent.

“Track lanes five and six. Stay in your lanes. We have another group on the inside using Track 1,” the agent said, waving them in.

“Prowl?” Sideswipe looked at the track, then back at Prowl. “What’s going on?”

“We’re going to race.” Prowl smiled brightly. “See who’s faster.”  

“Are you serious? I thought when we heard there was a racetrack the public could use it was some other place. Not the official stadium,” Sideswipe said in awe as they walked over to the open gates that lead to the tracks.

“This is our only race track. I like to come here sometimes for tension relief,” Prowl said as he strode to lane five and six they’d be using for the evening.

“That racer Blurr was like right here!” Sideswipe’s gob smacked look was truly adorable.

“He was, indeed.” Prowl took his place at the start line. “I’ll take lane five, so you’ll be on six.”

Sideswipe nodded, looking all around. He stared up at the stadiums, across the ten tracks toward a small group on the center who were taking turns racing and timing each other.

“Ready to show me what you’ve got?” Prowl said, playfully taunting Sideswipe.

Sideswipe’s wandering gaze zeroed in on Prowl and his mouth curved into a lop-sided grin. “Think you're fast, do you?”

Perking up his doorwings Prowl nodded. “I am an enforcer. I think you’ll be surprised just how fast.”

“Well, it was only a few months ago now, but me and Sunny could outrace the Rodion enforcers no problem,” Sideswipe shot back.

“Oh?” Prowl transformed and revved his engine. “See if you can outrun me. I’ll even let you have a head start.”

Sideswipe laughed. “I’ll show you!” He transformed and revved his engine back, before peeling out down the track.

Prowl waited for a beat, then two, then he floored it, chasing after Sideswipe.

They rounded the large oval-shaped track, and on the turn Prowl gained on Sideswipe, now only a car-length behind. Sideswipe’s laughter was audible over the roar of their engines as he pulled ahead again in the straight-away. Prowl gunned his own engine and by the time they hit the other curve, Prowl pulled in front of Sideswipe as they raced toward their starting point.

Both engines roared as they went speeding over their start lines. Prowl immediately cut his engine, slowing, and Sideswipe followed suit, both gliding a stop.

“Did we tie?” Sideswipe asked, engine idling.

“There’s a camera feed, let me connect and see,” Prowl replied, remotely accessing the cameras trained on the finish lines around the track. “Looks like we did tie. You maybe a tiny bit ahead of me.”

“Wanna go again?” Sideswipe asked, engine revving playfully.

“Most definitely,” Prowl replied, backing up to the start line.

They raced one another for the better part of an hour, and in the end Prowl won about half the races, and Sideswipe the other half. Thoroughly exhausted, Prowl transformed back and leaned over, hands on his knees as he lightly panted.

Sideswipe also transformed, then flopped on his back on the track, panting as well. “I think you killed me. But slag, that was so much fun. Bet Sunny would like racing here, too.”

Prowl smiled, then stiffly walked over to Sideswipe. Gracefully sitting down beside the sprawled out red twin, he continued to softly pant as he waited for his internal temperature to lower. “Perhaps we should make plans for an outing here, then.”

Fingers lightly touched the back of Prowl’s hand, and he turned his hand over, allowing Sideswipe to lace their fingers together.

“How did me and Sunny get so lucky? Bumping into you in that club, it almost feels like fate, doesn’t it?” Sideswipe asked.

“It does feel like external forces drew us together,” Prowl replied.

Suddenly, Sideswipe’s optics brightened and his fuel tank made an audible gurgle. “I didn’t fuel up enough, I guess.”

“There’s a stand we can get energon at just outside the track here.” Prowl got to his feet, and pulled with their linked hands, helping Sideswipe up.

They walked off the track area over to a energon stand. Prowl ordered them each a serving of enriched fuel, and they sat down at an outdoor table, each quietly drinking down the much needed fuel.

“Is it strange for you? Being out with just me?” Prowl asked, curious about the impact of separating them.

Sideswipe gazed at Prowl and shook his head. “I thought it might be. That maybe I’d say something stupid without Sunny here to keep me in line, but honestly, this feels pretty natural for the most part.” He swirled the last bit of fuel in the bottom of his glass. “I think I just kinda miss him? But, just a little.”

Prowl nodded. “I’ve never known fraternal twins as close as you two are.”

“Guess we’re weird,” Sideswipe replied.

“I don’t think that it’s ‘weird’. I find your relationship to one another quite incredible,” Prowl replied.

Sideswipe looked sort of embarrassed, and he sheepishly smiled. “When we were really little, like, before we ended up in that group home, I would cling to Sunny all the time. I still remember our one parent trying to tell me that it would be okay to let go of Sunny sometimes.” He stared down at his nearly empty glass, expression taking on overtones of sadness. “Sunny would be trying to stack blocks, but he could only do it with one arm because I was wrapped around his other one.” Sideswipe chuckled a little as he looked back up at Prowl. “It’s been like that between us always.”

Prowl could hardly fathom such a close relationship and felt completely awed that he was allowed to share in something so amazing with them. “You remember your parents, then?”

“Oh yeah. One was smaller, he was the one that looked after us. I think he carried us? Anyway, Sunny looks just like him but in yellow. Same headfins, same pretty face. I look more like our other parent, who was much taller. I think we both got that from him,” Sideswipe replied.

“Your brother made it clear that he doesn’t like talking about them, but you don’t mind?” Prowl very much wanted to know more.

Sideswipe vaguely frowned. “Sunny’s going to be mad forever that they abandoned us. He’s convinced they didn’t want us. But that’s not how I remember what happened.”

“What do you remember?” Prowl asked. “If that’s not too personal a question.”

Fingering the glass, lines of tension pinched at Sideswipe’s face. “I remember the one that took care of us disappearing. Like one day he was just gone. There was this huge poster of him in the living area and I remember pointing to it, asking for him. Our other parent would just scoop us up and cry, never answering me. Then not too shortly after that, he took us to that group home. He told us it was temporary and to do as the caretakers told us. To not hold hands, or cling to each other. I cried when he left, but Sunny didn’t and he never came back for us.”

Prowl’s investigative mind immediately began turning. Something had happened to their parents, that much was clear. “The poster, how clearly do you remember it?”

Sideswipe looked up at him with confusion. “I dunno, pretty well?”

Pulling a datapad from subspace, Prowl slid it over to Sideswipe and turned it on. “Would you mind drawing what you remember for me?”

With a dubious look, Sideswipe hesitated. “You sound like a cop all the sudden.”

“I _am_ an enforcer.” Prowl replied with a small smile. “If you give me a little more information, I might be able to find out what happened to your parents.”

Sideswipe’s optics brightened. “Really?”

“Yes, if that’s something you’d like to know, that is,” Prowl replied.

“I don’t know how Sunny would feel about it,” Sideswipe replied, seeming torn.

Placing a hand over Sideswipe’s, Prowl sympathetically smiled. “But what do _you_ want?”

Staring into his optics, an unusually serious expression swept Sideswipe’s face. “I want to know why they left us.”

“I will look into it, then,” Prowl replied.

Sideswipe bit at his lower lip, then nodded. He opened a blank file and with his finger outlined the poster design as he remembered it. “Mostly like this. His head was in the middle, and there were these curtains in the back.” He slid back over to show Prowl.

Prowl was impressed at well Sideswipe drew. He gazed at the poster elements for a moment, recognizing what the elements added up to. The smaller dancing mechs in the background, the curtains, and the focal point of their parent looked just like the posters for a particular type of dance club. “Is he holding a microphone?”

“Yeah,” Sideswipe replied. “Bad drawing, I know. Sunny is much better.”

Glancing up, Prowl warmly smiled. “This drawing is excellent. It tells me a lot already.”

“Like what?” Sideswipe asked, looking down at it curiously.

Turning the pad sideways on the table so they could both see, Prowl pointed. “These elements all add up to the general design of a particular type of nightclub popular many, many years ago. I think only one is left here in Praxus, it’s referred to as a stage club.”

“Never heard of that before,” Sideswipe replied.

“It consists of a central stage where the star, your parent in this case, would frontline, most likely singing and dancing. Instead of an open floor like modern dance clubs, there were probably tables set up throughout the space for patrons to sit at and enjoy the show while drinking high-grade,” Prowl explained.

“Huh, I had no idea,” Sideswipe replied. He then looked at Prowl and smiled. “Thanks for listening. I never get to talk about it.” He leaned across the table, and captured Prowl’s lips in a soft-mouthed kiss.

Dazed as the kiss broke, Prowl felt a goofy smile play over his tingling lips. “I’m happy to talk about these things anytime you’d like.”

Sideswipe grinned at that. “Well, should we head back? Grope my grumpy pain-in-the-aft brother in your berth?”

Prowl chuckled. “To quote your brother, you do have a one-track mind.”

“The best track!” Sideswipe replied, laughing.

…

 

Date night #2: Sunstreaker

Tonight was his turn alone with Prowl.

Sunstreaker had a nice time with Prowl’s uncle the night before. Mobius was a bit of talker, and chatted away while they were being tended to at the parlor. Of all the things he talked about, what Sunstreaker had enjoyed most were the stories Möbius shared about Prowl when he was younger.

He and Sideswipe had stayed over after their evenings out, and by happenstance all three of them had today off, too. They’d lazed about at Prowl’s for a while, gone out to grab some energon and then returned. Sunstreaker eventually excused himself and went to the washrack to get cleaned up for the impending date.

After carefully washing, he’d done a little detail work on his plating, touching up or buffing out some scuffs he’s found from their evening together. Interfacing was still a one on one event with Prowl leaving the third watching, but Sideswipe had also jumped Sunstreaker with his usual vigor after being with Prowl, leaving the scuffs all over his nice wax from the parlor. He hadn’t expected to stay all day here, and while Prowl had some good tools for physical maintenance, he was also missing things like fresh buffing pads. Sunstreaker inspected himself in the mirror, frowning. His plating gleamed from the wax job, but that only highlighted the scuffs even more.

“Fraggit,” Sunstreaker muttered.

“Something wrong?”

He whirled around, seeing Prowl in the doorway.

“Ah, no, nothing,” Sunstreaker quickly replied.

Prowl looked unconvinced. “My cousin just arrived. He and your brother are downloading some game to play on the vid screen. If you're ready, you could come meet him then we'll head out?”

Deflating a little, Sunstreaker forced a smile and nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.”

They walked back out to the living area together. Sideswipe and Prowl’s cousin were settled in on the couch, each with a controller in their grasps.

“Smokescreen, this is Sunstreaker,” Prowl said, interrupting them.

“Hi there, nice to meet you,” Smokescreen said, setting the controller in his lap and sticking his hand out.

Sunstreaker took it, giving it a firm shake. “Same here,” he replied.

“Looking hot, Sunny,” Sideswipe said.

Heat flashed over his faceplates, knowing his brother not only meant what he said, but that he was trying to help boost Sunstreaker’s waning confidence in the face of this evening out alone with Prowl.

“You are both _way_ too good-looking for Prowl,” Smokescreen added, jabbing at Prowl's side playfully.

Swatting at his cousin, Prowl scowled. " _Smokescreen_."

Unfazed, Smokescreen just laughed.

Sunstreaker wasn't quite sure what to make of his cousin, but he did see echoes of his and Sideswipe's brotherly relationship.

"Alright, get outta here, you two. I wanna whoop Sideswipe's aft at this game, Trailblazer!" Smokescreen said, picking up the controller.

"You seem pretty confident," Sideswipe replied, raising an optic ridge.

"I've been stuck in a berth with nothing much to do for weeks." Smokescreen smirked. "Gotten pretty good."

"Well, I used to play the arcade version for up to an hour on one credit back in Rodion," Sideswipe taunted back.

"We should just go," Sunstreaker said shaking his head. “Let them virtually duke it out.”

Prowl chucked and then took hold of Sunstreaker's hand. "Behave yourselves."

Smokescreen and Sideswipe looked back at them with matching mischievous grins.

“Have fun!” Sideswipe said, looking at Sunstreaker.

“We will,” Prowl assured him. He then ushered Sunstreaker out the door.

They walked down the streets toward an unknown location, holding hands. Sunstreaker was so nervous he felt like his fuel tank practically flip flopping. The day was turning to night now, leaving lovely streaking of colors in the sky as the distant star their planet circled slid down to the horizon.

“You’re quiet, even for you,” Prowl said after they’d walked for several blocks.

“Sorry,” Sunstreaker replied, wincing a little. The nervous flutter inside him got even worse.

Prowl looked up at him, concern flickering over his face. “Is everything alright? You seemed upset in the washrack.”

Hunching his shoulders a little Sunstreaker looked straight ahead at the ground in front of them. “Sideswipe scuffed my plating.”

There was a gentle squeeze of his hand in response. “You look stunning. I didn’t notice any scuffs.”

Sunstreaker glanced at Prowl, frowning. “I just wanted to at least look perfect for you.”

Prowl came to a stop, turning to look up at Sunstreaker and cupping his face with his free hand. “Nothing in this world is _perfect_. But you are as close as I’ve ever seen to perfection. And I don’t mean your plating. You and your brother are both _perfect_ for me.”

Unable to find the right words for an answer, Sunstreaker simply nodded, pushing his self-doubt down as deep as it could go. They’d been alone all of a few minutes and he was already messing this whole thing up. “Um, so, where are we going?” he asked, deflecting as best as he could.

Prowl then brightly smiled. “It’s a surprise.” He then resumed walking. “I think you’ll like it.”

Sunstreaker forced a smile. “Sides had a great time at the track with you it seems.”

“We had fun,” Prowl confirmed. “But you two are different mechs. You have different interests and tastes. I’m hoping I’ve gotten to know you well enough that this place will appeal to you.”

Curiosity overtook his nervousness, and Sunstreaker looked around at the area they were now walking through, trying to puzzle out what Prowl had planned. They were near the art and history museum, but being early evening, the building would be closing soon. Sunstreaker literally had no idea where they were going.

“Down here,” Prowl said, pulling Sunstreaker toward a set of stairs that led down into darkness.

There was a ticket booth at the base of the stairs, and Prowl purchased two passes for them. He then pulled Sunstreaker through a doorway and into an underground wonderland that left him with his mouth hanging open.

“This is the bioluminescent garden. There are glowing specimens gathered here from all over the universe. Some organic-based, some techno-based, all have internal luminescent qualities,” Prowl explained.

“Prowl…” Sunstreaker was in awe. “This is... _wow_ …”

“Come on, let’s walk the path,” Prowl replied, clearly happy with the reaction he’d gotten.

They slowly made their way down a winding path, stopping at each display to marvel over the beautiful glowing lifeform on display. Sunstreaker especially liked the water tank that held plantlife that looked like it was dancing in the circulating water, undulating the rainbow of colors that glowed inside the stalks.

They weren’t alone in the garden, but there was a general hushed speaking level making it a very intimate experience. It was a peaceful, beautiful place, and Sunstreaker temporarily forgot all about his nervousness. He and Prowl’s hands remained linked, for the entire walk. At the end of the path in the garden was an open area with a large circle of benches. Above them, a glowing display of crystals created an umbrella of colors to look up at.

Prowl pulled Sunstreaker to a nearby bench and they sat down side-by-side gazing upward. After a moment, Prowl scooted closer to Sunstreaker and leaned his helm on his arm.

Looking down at Prowl, Sunstreaker’s anxiety fluttered around in his chest again. How in the world could this mech like _him?_ It felt surreal. But then everything in Praxus felt that way to him. As if at any moment all the stability and happiness he and Sideswipe now had would be ripped away from them. A feeling he hated, but one he was unable to shake no matter what he did.

Prowl’s gaze shifted from the crystal umbrella to Sunstreaker and he smiled. “We could walk through again, if you like?”

“I like sitting here for now,” Sunstreaker replied.

Settling even more against Sunstreaker, he felt Prowl’s smaller frame relax against his side and they sat in companionable silence a little while.

“Sunny, do you, what I mean to ask is, are you happy with how things are?” Prowl asked.

“Course I am,” Sunstreaker replied.

“You just seem–” Prowl half-frowned. “Unhappy. Or, well, sad.”

Sunstreaker pursed his lips for a moment, unsure what he should say.

“I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything. I want you both to feel you can trust me, which I realize is asking a lot in light of how I acted at the hospital.” Prowl softly sighed. “I was just scared of what you’ve both come to mean to me.”

Shifting, Sunstreaker gently pushed Prowl off his arm and turned to face him where he was seated. He could see a flare of fear suddenly color Prowl’s expression. Slag, he didn’t want to make him think he was rejecting him… “Prowl, I...ah…” _Fraggit!_

Growling at his own awkwardness, Sunstreaker cupped Prowl’s face with both hands and leaned in, crashing their mouths together. Seemingly stunned, Prowl froze at first, then after a beat, melted into the kiss as he returned it. They traded soft-mouthed kisses for a long, lovely moment.

Drawing back, Sunstreaker sadly frowned. “I suck at this. I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m not charming like Sides. I can flaunt my looks with strangers, be a flirt, but that’s an act and I don’t want to act like someone I’m not around you. I tend to be sad, or worry too much. Over think things. Get stuck inside my head. I’m not… _I’m not my brother_.”

Prowl’s confused look suddenly broke into a smile. “I know you aren’t. That’s why I wanted to take each of you out to places I hoped you’d enjoy.” He dimmed his optics a little as he gazed deeply into Sunstreaker’s optics. “I love that you’re introspective. I love that you’re protective and strong, but that you also admit to your fears. I find myself resonating with aspects of each of you.” He leaned in, kissing Sunstreaker sweetly. “For the first time in my life, I don’t feel alone.”

Sunstreaker wrapped both arms around Prowl, hugging him close. They sat curled up around one another on the bench and all Sunstreaker’s anxiety faded away. All he felt was the warm thrumming of his spark. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to us… to _me_.”

Prowl squeezed him tighter. “And you are amazing just as you are.”

Suddenly teary, Sunstreaker felt an acceptance he’d only ever had with his brother before now. Being ditched when they were so small, he’d always felt like he was worthless deep down. That the only reason his brother was at his side was because they were twins and he had no real choice. But here he was, being adored without the buffer of his sibling and despite being an aft. How had he managed to get this lucky?


End file.
